All the Wrong Choices
by mksfroogle
Summary: It seemed that whatever Minako Uzumaki tried, it was all wrong. Everyone still hated her, or so she thought. She started to think that maybe she didn't belong in Konoha. But where did she belong then? With Team Seven? Or with Orochimaru? Fem!Naruto I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!
1. Happy Birthday

**Just having fun with a new story. This is not a one-shot! This is just chapter one of an awesome story I've had in mind. Enjoy! **

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

Minako Uzumaki is the daughter of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the previous Nine-tails Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki. She is now thirteen years old and has gone through a lot as a kunoichi of the Leaf Village.

Thirteen years ago the Nine-tails demon fox was sealed within her the day she was born by her father. Her parents wanted her to be known as a hero of the Leaf Village but things don't always go as planned. The Third Hokage tried his best to take care of Minako until she was old enough to live on her own but many villagers who knew what was inside of her hated her.

When she had turned five years old the Third Hokage gave her an apartment of her own to live alone in. That was also around the time that she started at the academy to become a ninja.

Of course, though, many villagers detested this and hated the fact that the girl that contained the demon fox would learn their ninja's ways and jutsu. The villagers would taunt her, beat her and a few have even tried to kill her but Minako would never be beaten down.

She kept that same smile on her face all the time and forgave everyone who hated her. That was her way after all and when she became the Hokage, that is when the villagers would finally respect and look up to her as a person and not a demon.

The first person to see her as an innocent child was Iruka Umino, an older brother-like figure to her.

Then after she graduated from the academy and became a Genin, she found more friends like Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Although they were more like teammates than friends she realized but that was enough for her. Kakashi quickly became like a father to her, always scolding her, looking out for her and telling her to eat properly. Sakura hated Minako and showed it clearly every day, though.

Minako just figured though that it was just jealousy because Sakura thought she'd 'steal' Sasuke from her. Sakura was deeply and madly in love with Sasuke and flirted with him constantly receiving only glares and rejections. Sakura always kept trying though.

Minako, however, was shown even less friendliness if that was possible. Sasuke Uchiha would always call her names that insulted her like Loser, idiot and moron but that didn't mean that she didn't have her own names for him. She'd always call him Bastard, jackass, and pretty boy on a daily basis.

Minako supposed she could say they were like siblings in a way because she couldn't say she didn't enjoy the training time they had together. Those were the times that Sakura would get jealous was when Sasuke wanted to train only with Minako and no one else.

A lot has happened since they first became a team though. Their first real mission together was in the Land of Waves and when they fought Zabuza and Haku. That was when Minako and Sasuke started to bond and Sasuke gave her a pet name: Mina.

Minako could fondly remember that day.

(flashback)

"Augh! This is going to take forever!" Minako whined.

"Shut up loser" Sasuke was not too far away concentrating his chakra to his own feet. Minako watched as Sasuke ran up the tree but when he lost his footing, he scratched the bark of the tree with the kunai and landed on the ground again.

"You shut up jackass! You're not doing any better!" Minako grinned as Sasuke sent a glare her way but the glare slightly softened when he saw her smile.

"Why are you smiling like that idiot?"

Minako's grin never faltered, "I don't know. I guess because this is kinda fun. Almost."

"Almost, huh?" Sasuke lightly smirked and walked over to Minako's tree with her sitting in front of it with her legs crossed staring up at him.

"You're catching up to me pretty quickly." He stated, twirling his kunai on a finger, "What did Sakura say to you?"

Minako suddenly growled, "I'll never tell! It's a secret!" With that, the red-haired kunoichi grinned maniacally and ran up the tree again only to quickly fall down getting up only an inch from her previous record.

"Not bad." Sasuke commented.

"Oooooh! Sakura would kill me if she heard those words not directed to her!" Minako giggled jokingly.

Sasuke only frowned, "Hn. Whatever, Mina."

Minako suddenly stopped all movement and stared at Sasuke suspiciously, "What?!"

The black-haired Genin almost rolled his eyes, "I just said 'Whatever', moron"

"No! That nickname! What the hell bastard?!" she was getting a bit nervous and she didn't know why.

"Mina?"

"Yeah! Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess just saying your full name gets tiring. So I shortened it."

"Oh." Minako couldn't help but to feel strange. Like Sasuke was giving her a window of hope. That they could be friends. Minako grinned again, "Okay!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and walked back over to his own tree and they resumed training.

'_Dork'_ he thought of her.

(end of flashback)

Minako sighed and got off her bed to get ready to join her teammates at the bridge just like every day they met to train. She slowly got dressed and ate an instant bowl of ramen for breakfast before opening the door of her apartment.

She ran down the streets and past the markets only to see something else familiar.

It was a family.

Minako's smile faded quickly as she saw the father give his daughter a popsicle.

Minako could feel her throat lump at the sight, '_Just walk away Minako_.' She told herself.

In fact, today was a hard day for Minako. It was her thirteenth birthday today but not only that.

It was also the day of the Nine-tail's defeat festival for the fourth Hokage who died in the battle. People were gathering around in the streets fixing up their stands already for the big night ahead.

Minako gulped as she remembered her birthday last year. Some villagers had gotten drunk and tried to break into her apartment. Luckily though, they gave up and sundered away back to the bars to drink more. She had been so terrified though. What if they had gotten in? What would they have done to her?

Minako then saw the mother of the family hug her daughter lovingly and the father pat her head.

'_You'll never have anything like that'_

But she often wondered what it would be like. She remembered what Sasuke was like before his parents and the rest of his clan were murdered. Sasuke had been so happy and smiled a lot.

Since his clan was destroyed, though after he was seven, he was a completely different person. He thrived on training, getting stronger and being an utter ass to everyone.

But Minako remembered their fight with Haku.

(flashback)

"My brother . . .He's still out there. . . I promised myself that I . . . would kill him and avenge my clan. . ."

Sasuke shed tears as he bled, the many needles in his body had pierced too far into him. But Sasuke looked into Minako's eyes full of determination, "But you . . .You want to become Hokage. . . Don't you dare give up on your dream. . . Don't you dare die. . . Mina."

Minako felt her tears pour down her cheeks as Sasuke got colder and closed his eyes, "Sasuke" she whimpered and lost control of all of her emotions.

(end of flashback)

Minako sighed again, _'Then there was the fight with Gaara. What were his words again?'_

She smiled as she remembered his words, _'Ah that's right. 'I won't let my precious comrades die in front of me again'.'_

Minako walked on the street and grinned happily as she arrived at the bridge where Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" she shouted.

Sasuke glared at her while Sakura shouted back, "Will you shut up you moron?! Do you have to be so loud in the _mornings_ too?!"

Minako laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry Sakura. I'm just so happy today!"

"Why's that?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, curious of her teammate's behavior.

Sasuke was also curious but didn't say anything.

Minako coughed, "Well . . ." she was considering telling them that it was her birthday but what would they say? She would be hurt if she told them and they didn't care. She decided against it, "Well . . .It's the day of the festival of course!"

She gave a fake smile and immediately Sasuke could tell that something was wrong. He knew that that smile was fake, '_What's wrong with her?'_

Sakura lit up, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I bought a special dress for tonight too! It's going to be so much fun! Don't you think Sasuke?"

Minako's eye twitched, '_If you almost forgot then how could already have a dress for it?'_

Sasuke growled, "Hn. Whatever. I'm not going."

"What?! Why?!" Sakura was almost in tears. She was planning on asking Sasuke to go with her to the festival in fact.

"I just don't want to." Sasuke leaned on the bridge and placed his hands in his pockets, "I'd rather train."

"Shocker" Minako mumbled but her two teammates heard her.

Sakura hissed at her, "You got a problem with Sasuke training?! There's nothing wrong with that! He'll just get stronger and even more stronger than you, you nobody!"

Sakura couldn't see it but Minako was truly hurt by what the pink haired girl had said. Sasuke, however, could see the change of emotion in her eyes.

'_Something's definitely wrong with her today.'_

But before he could say anything, Kakashi poofed out of nowhere on the railing of the bridge, "Hey kids! How are you three today?"

The three looked at their sensei in awe, "You're on time?!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? After all, it's a special day." He smiled at Minako but she quickly shook her head.

Kakashi seemed to have grasped the idea pretty quickly and nodded, "It's the day of the festival!"

"You're going too Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked and the gray haired man smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sakura blushed, "Oh nothing. Never mind!"

Sasuke huffed, "So what are we doing today exactly?"

Kakashi hummed, "Well there are no missions available today so how about we just train until about lunch time?"

"Cool!" Sakura pumped a fist.

Minako sighed, "Yay" she almost sounded sarcastic.

Kakashi had a sad look in his eye, _'Oh Minako why don't you just tell them? They'll understand'_

They left for the training grounds in silence but a lot was on each other's minds. Particularly Sasuke's.

'_Damn festival getting in the way of my training. Why aren't there any missions?! Too many ninja want to stuff their faces and forget about their jobs! I need to become stronger!'_

In fact it was only two weeks ago that Minako had returned to Konoha with the new Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade. Sasuke had heard that she had taken on Kabuto and faced Orochimaru with Jiraiya and the fifth Hokage herself.

'_Even Minako's become stronger than me. I have to become stronger than him though! Stronger than Itachi!'_

Sasuke growled in the silence causing Minako to glance at him questioningly.

'_Already she's getting on my nerves. Just by looking at me with concern! It's such a weakness!'_

"What are you looking at loser?!" he shouted at her making Minako jump slightly and move away from him a few more feet.

"Nothing" she had never seen him lash out like that before.

'_Scary'_ she thought and felt the lump in her throat again, '_Is he mad at me?'_

Sakura had a sly smirk on her face, '_Ha! Stupid red head! Sasuke doesn't like you!'_

Finally they reached the training grounds, though and Kakashi assigned them partners to spar with. Kakashi would spar with Sakura and Sasuke would spar with Minako.

Sakura began to whine, "But Kakashi Sensei! You always put her with Sasuke! Why can't I spar with Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed, "Because then it wouldn't be sparing. I'm going to help you with your skills but Minako and Sasuke are really going to be sparring because they're matched in strength. Unlike you, Minako can hold her own against Sasuke."

Minako blushed, surprised that her sensei was praising her so much. Sakura grumbled, "Whatever."

Sasuke all the while was smirking, _'Finally I can test my abilities with her and not get interrupted. This is going to be fun.'_

Minako, however, was less enthusiastic. She was a bit unnerved by the way Sasuke had yelled at her just a few minutes ago but she breathed calmly, '_It's just sparring.'_

"Ready Mina?" Sasuke asked her while stretching to ready himself for the fight.

Minako swallowed thickly, "You bet bastard!"

Kakashi laughed at them, "Well while you two are sparring, Sakura and I will be about a hundred meters away practicing her ninjutsu, okay? Don't hurt yourselves."

With that, Kakashi just left the two rival Genin alone in the Training grounds staring each other down.

"Ready loser?" Sasuke was eager to kick her ass.

Minako just nodded but wasn't prepared when Sasuke bolted in front of her and punched her in the gut, "Augh!" she fell backwards and held her stomach.

"Heh" Sasuke smirked, "This is all you got? I'm disappointed."

Minako stood up with a glare on her face and conjured some clones. The battle was getting rougher and more intense with each passing second and after only twenty minutes, both of them were breathing hard and their limbs ached from all the chakra they used.

"Heh. . .Not bad Mina. .hufff. . . But not good enough!" Sasuke was getting impatient and finally brought out his ultimate weapon.

He made the appropriate hand signs and summoned his Chidori, "Chidori!" he screamed and Minako knew she had no choice. She concentrated on the swirling of her chakra into her palm, a shadow clone helping her and summoned the Rasengan, "Rasengan!"

They ran towards each other, their battle cries loud and collided their jutsu together. The powers of both the Chidori and Rasengan were not strong enough to be too damaging but it was strong enough to send them both flying away from each other, leaving a small crater in the earth.

They were both on their backs but somehow with Minako's famous energy, she managed to get up quicker than Sasuke.

'_That's it! I've had enough of this! She thinks she's better than me?!'_

Sasuke bolted up and before Minako could do anything, he appeared in front of her and slapped her cleanly on the face, the noise of the clap against her cheek sounding throughout the grounds.

Minako fell backwards in shock and landed on her butt holding her now bright red cheek with her palm. Tears started forming in her eyes but she willed them back. She lifted her frightened eyes to face Sasuke's whilst biting her lip.

"W-why did you do that?" she whimpered.

Sasuke growled menacingly, "Why not?! We're still sparring! I don't see a problem with it!"

Minako's lip quivered, "But slapping isn't a _ninja_ move, Sasuke"

"Oh shut up!" He pulled her up and pushed her away from him, "You don't have any right telling me what I can and can't do!"

Minako was very confused at this point and was hugging herself protectively, '_Did I do something wrong?'_

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" she asked but regretted it when he slapped her again, not as hard, on her other cheek.

"Just shut up! Everything's wrong! Why would anything be right with_ you_ in this fucking world anyway?!"

Minako swallowed and shivered a bit as he continued. She considered running to Kakashi but her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Gah! You're so fucking stupid Minako!" Sasuke pushed her back to the ground and got in her face, "How you ever became a ninja in the first place is beyond me! I mean look at you! A kunoichi wearing bright orange and is too loud and obnoxious for her own good?! What was Iruka thinking?! You're worse than Sakura with camouflage and stealth! "

Minako never liked it when someone yelled at her. It always brought back memories of when the villagers yelled at her and beat her when she was little. Minako began to tear up more when Kakashi and Sakura heard Sasuke's loud yelling. They started running towards the sounds.

Sasuke continued his violent ranting his curse mark activating and the weird tattoos spreading around his skin everywhere, "You shouldn't even be alive, you're so irrelevant to the world! There's no reason for you to exist!"

Minako tried to crawl away but Sasuke grabbed the collar of her shirt to prevent her from escaping, "And another thing wrong is that you are so strong it's inconceivable! You can't be stronger than me you just can't! You're a nobody! I have to be stronger than you! I have to and I will! I will do whatever it takes to be able to kill him! You hear me?!"

Minako allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. She was getting too frightened by her teammate to hold it in any longer and Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust, the black curse mark oozing purple chakra out like pure evil.

"Look at you. You disgust me! You are so pathetic! You have no one and nothing! No friends, no family, not even a stray mutt would want you as a companion! You are nothing!"

Kakashi and Sakura arrived to the scene to find Sasuke standing over Minako with her shirt collar in his grasp screaming at her with terrible insults. Even Sakura found it terrible.

"No one has ever loved you and no one ever will!"

Minako was sobbing at this point her eyes filled with terror and sadness. Sasuke finally let her go when he noticed Kakashi and Sakura watching them in shock. Minako crawled away slowly in fear as Sasuke looked shocked himself, the curse mark receding back to the original tattoo on his neck.

'_Did . . . Did I really just say all of that?'_

He looked at Minako who was crying miserably on the ground, two bright red slap marks clearly visible on her cheeks.

'_Shit'_ Sasuke slowly tried to lean down to her only for her to jump away in fright and run over to Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi Sensei!" she sobbed erratically against his chest.

Kakashi placed a hand on her head and another hand over her back to soothe her, "Shhhh. It's okay now. I'm here." He glared at Sasuke, "Sasuke, what in the hell did you do to her?"

Sasuke stood back up cautiously, "I . . .I-I don't know."

Even Sakura looked disturbed and shouted, "How can you not know?! We just come back over here after hearing screaming from you to see Minako on the ground with her cheeks red and tears down her face! What did she do to deserve that!?"

Sasuke gulped_, 'She didn't do anything.'_ He glanced at Minako who was still pressed against Kakashi's chest for safety and comfort, "I just snapped I guess"

"You just snapped?!" Kakashi hugged Minako tighter, "How dare you Sasuke? I know you are feeling angrier since Itachi returned three weeks ago to kidnap Minako but to snap on her like that? Doesn't she deal with enough without you making her life even more miserable?"

Minako stopped crying at this point but the tears still streaked her face as she listened to her sensei scold Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura, would you please take Minako to her apartment please? Training today is over. Oh and Minako. . . "

The girl lifted her gaze and Kakashi gently pushed her off his chest to take out a small wrapped gift from his kunai holder, "Here, take this. Happy Birthday."

Sakura and Sasuke gasped and looked in complete shock as Minako wiped her eyes and took the gift gratefully, "Thanks Master Kakashi."

"It . . . . It's your birthday?!" Sakura asked her and Minako nodded her head sadly, not looking at her so called 'friend'.

Sasuke looked even guiltier if that was possible. He dropped down to the ground and bowed his head in shame at what he had done.

Minako still didn't look at him though as she quickly unwrapped the present and opened the small box to reveal a beautiful small charm bracelet with one charm on it. The charm was the face of a fox.

Minako didn't know what to say or do. Even though the Nine-tailed fox demon lived inside of her it didn't stop her from loving her favorite animal the red fox. Minako smiled lightly and hugged Kakashi again, "Thank you Kakashi sensei" her voice was muffled against his vest but he understood it anyway.

He chuckled and pat her head, "Welcome kid. Now you get on home. Sakura will take you. You rest okay? And keep your door and windows locked and covered."

Minako nodded, "Yes sir"

She glanced at Sasuke before letting Sakura leave the grounds with her.

Sasuke was still on the ground with his head bowed in shame and his elbows resting on his knees.

'_Why did I do that? She didn't deserve that. Mina never deserved that.'_

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke. Why did you hit Minako like that and say such things to her?"

Sasuke really didn't know and instead of answering, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Sasuke" Kakashi warned him, "Is this because of the curse mark?"

"I don't know" Sasuke finally spoke, "I just got so angry and I don't know why."

The jounin leaned down next to him and pat his shoulder, "Maybe you should apologize later. Like tomorrow morning or something. She'll appreciate that."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I will. But sensei?"

"Hm?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't she tell anyone that it was her birthday?" Sasuke really wanted to know. Wouldn't she be even happier about that than the stupid festival today?

The silver haired man was silent for a few moments before speaking, "Well. . . It's complicated, Sasuke. It's an S-ranked secret only to be kept by the older generation like me. Like all of those who were present during the Nine-tails attack exactly thirteen years ago."

"What do you mean?" The Genin stood up looking genuinely confused for once, "An S-ranked secret? Nine-tails?"

"Figure out the rest for yourself, Sasuke. You're a smart boy. I'm sure you'll figure it out and hopefully you won't think any less of Minako for it. I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the festival!"

With that, the man poofed away somewhere and left Sasuke alone on the training grounds

'_Something to do with Nine-tails huh?'_

-88888888888888888888-

Sakura arrived to Minako's apartment with her finally. The whole way, both of them were silent as stone until Sakura finally wanted to just end the quietness. They stood in front of Minako's apartment door.

'_This isn't like Minako. She might be loud and overly annoying but that's just the way she is. This quiet and sad Minako is just creeping me out! And what was with Sasuke?! That was terrible! I never thought he would be capable of doing such a thing! And I've never seen Minako cry before . . . or even frown for so long!'_

"Minako? Are you going to be okay?" she asked her red-haired teammate.

Minako merely traced her charm bracelet that Kakashi gave her and nodded her head in affirmation.

"Right." Sakura found this very awkward, "Well if you need anything, don't be afraid to come by my house, okay? We could have a sleepover sometime!"

She was trying to cheer her up but when she found that it had no effect, Sakura just sighed, "Listen Minako, I'm sorry about all the things I've said to you."

Minako snapped her head up to look at Sakura, completely shocked by her teammate's apology.

"What?"

Sakura reddened, "Well yeah. . . I guess I've always just been jealous of you."

'_What?! Jealous?!'_ Minako was surprised, "But why would you be jealous of me? I'm a nobody."

Sakura fiddled with her thumbs, "Well I suppose it's because Sasuke has always had a thing for you, god knows why. You're not like other girls. You don't dress like one, you don't act like one, heaven knows you don't look like one! Hahahah!"

"This is a terrible apology Sakura"

Sakura fake grinned, "I know. Sorry. It's just that you've got something about you that Sasuke likes and it's always irked me I guess. I mean he has always looked at you, when you're not around, he talks about you and he only wants to train with _you_! It bothers me, you know, and I'm sorry I let my jealousy of you get in the way of our teamwork so many times. Do you forgive me?"

Minako blushed and she felt sweat drop, '_She truly is horrible at giving apologies but I guess it was her best'_

"Sure Sakura. Oh! And have fun at the festival."

The pink-haired girl smiled back at her struggling friend, "Thanks! Have a good day too Minako!"

With that, Sakura left without another word, leaving Minako alone.

She shut the door and walked in her apartment, starting to lock and block all of the windows and any other entrances.

'_You can never be too careful'_

A few hours ticked on by and Minako could hear the crowd of people cheering and laughing in the streets, enjoying the festival.

'_Stupid villagers.'_ Minako thought, '_They don't know why they're so happy. What reason do they have to be so happy for? What's the point?'_

She remembered Sasuke's anger at her earlier and she whispered out loud to herself, "What's the point anymore?"

Tears ran down her face as she clung to her new fox charm.

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888—**

**R&R**


	2. Apologize

**I do not like flames, just letting people know. You may write suggestions and grammatical errors but please do not insult my story itself.**

'**TheBeardedAsshat', I'm sorry but that was just downright hateful and rude. I can choose my own name for whatever fanfiction I want. It's none of your concern or business what name I pick. Get over it.**

_**Thank you everyone and sorry to anyone else you had to read the short rant above. Just had to get a point across**_

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

_-Dream-_

_Why would anything be right with you in this fucking world?!_

_You shouldn't even be alive, you're so irrelevant to the world! There's no reason for you to exist!"_

_You are so pathetic! You have no one and nothing! No friends, no family, not even a stray mutt would want you as a companion! You are nothing!"_

"_No one has ever loved you and no one ever will!"_

_SLAP!_

_-End of Dream-_

Minako woke up immediately with sweat dripping off her face and her heart pounding erratically.

'Knock!' 'Knock!'

She was startled when she heard the door knocking but quickly put some shorts on and a T-shirt.

'_Should I answer it though?' _she wondered to herself, _'It could be a last minute trap from some of the drunk villagers'_

'Knock!' 'Knock!' 'Knock!'

"Answer the door loser!"

Minako's heart sped up again and she whimpered, _'I don't want to see him today. Just leave, you asshole! Leave!'_

"Mina, I'm not leaving until you open your door. I know you're in there" he spoke again.

'_No! I'm not answering that door! No! Just go away!'_

She heard him sigh on the other end of the door.

"Please Mina." Sasuke knocked one more time before swallowing his pride, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday. Please Mina"

She considered it but held herself back, waiting to hear more.

"If you don't open your door then I'll have to just break in, you know."

She snapped, "Just go away Uchiha!"

"No." he said, "Just open the door and we can talk"

"Talk?! More like so you can scream and yell at me some more, maybe slap me again too huh?!"

Sasuke sighed again and Mika noticed that the door's keyhole was jiggling.

'_He's really trying to break in! That bastard!'_

She growled with mistrust and ran to her room and shut that door as well.

When Sasuke broke in in record time, he saw that Minako was no longer there, "Where are you loser?"

He saw that the door to her room was shut_, 'There you are.'_ He walked to the door and bust it open, making the inhabitant of the room cry out in fear.

Sasuke saw her on the floor by her bed, staring at him in terror, '_Did I really scare her that bad yesterday?'_

"Listen Mina" he started and sat on her bed casually to try and calm her, "I'm sorry for hurting you and saying all those terrible things yesterday. I don't know what happened or why I said them."

He looked in her eyes. She was glaring at him now and she suddenly stood up, "Just Leave"

"No" he said, "Besides, training starts in a few minutes. You might want to start to get ready."

She huffed at him as he continued, "Mina . . . You know this weird 'bruise' I have on the back of my neck?"

He showed her the curse mark and she nodded, hugging herself. She was trying to maintain a safe distance from her teammate in case he snapped again.

"It's not a bruise. It's a curse mark. Orochimaru placed it on me during the Chunin Exams in the forest of death while you were unconscious. I asked Sakura not to ever tell you about it."

Minako shivered as she remembered her last encounter with the snake. It was when Jiraiya and her were bringing back granny Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded, "This curse mark grows when my anger rises. I think it's because it's there that I'm getting madder, especially around you."

Minako tried to step closer to Sasuke but decided against it, "Why didn't you guys ever tell me?"

Sasuke stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "I don't know. I thought that if I told you you'd be even more annoying and risky. I knew that you'd probably do something stupid if you knew."

"Like what?!"

Sasuke smirked, "Like the next time you saw Orochimaru you'd attack with no reason. Because I noticed that that's what you do for your friends."

Minako growled, "Friends don't hurt one another Sasuke"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "I apologized. Isn't that enough for you?!"

She shook her head, "Tell Kakashi I won't be going to training today. I'm not feeling very well"

The Uchiha snarled his lips, his curse mark growing again, "You little bitch! You're coming to training and that's that!"

Minako stared at Sasuke in fear again, "Calm down. If you dare hurt me again I'll kick you in the balls!"

Sasuke noticed the mark growing and realized the trouble. He forced it back to its original state with anguish, "Mina I'm sorry"

'_I can't stand this. Watching Sasuke suffer like this. I now realize what he's going through. To keep his emotion constantly in check like that must be hell.'_

"Just go" she said.

Sasuke started to turn, "I'm Sorry" he whispered before leaving. Minako closed her eyes and looked out the window, watching Sasuke leave.

'_Orochimaru hurt him. He's the cause of Sasuke's mark.'_

'_Mark'_ she thought and this got her thinking of her own seal mark, _'I wonder. . . The Akatsuki almost captured me that day Sasuke's brother and that weird shark looking dude came. Jiraiya almost didn't make it in time. What if he didn't make it in time?'_

She thought about this for the rest of the day, new thoughts rising in her mind like wildfire.

'_What if Konoha just isn't safe for me anymore?'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Kakashi stared at his students with a narrowed eye, "Why are there only two of you here?" he asked casually.

Sakura wondered that too while Sasuke looked away uninterestedly.

"Sasuke, where's Minako?"

"Hmph! How should I now where the loser is?" Sasuke huffed at his sensei.

Kakashi brought his hand to his masked chin and smiled sarcastically, "Well you did tell me yesterday that you'd go and apologize to Minako this morning. Did you or did you not?"

Sasuke looked away defeated, "I did."

"So?" Kakashi urged.

"She kicked me out and told me to tell you she wasn't feeling well."

"Hm" Kakashi hummed, "Well I guess we'll have to spar without her then. I'll check up on her later myself."

'_Sasuke's not telling everything._' He thought, _'Something's wrong.'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

Minako still sat on her bed thinking. She hadn't eaten anything and it was already past lunch time.

'_I'm not safe in Konoha'_ she thought, '_The more I think about it, I never was safe here. The constant glares, the hate and the fear that the villagers looks gave me. That's not safety. I'm being confined here like a bad pet! Like a weapon!'_

She got to thinking of Gaara and how he said he was treated in his own village.

'_He was treated the exact same way as I was except I never killed anyone! This damned fox inside of me! Why did it have to be me?! Why was it sealed inside of me?!'_

She knew she would never get that answer. No one ever told her.

Minako had a feeling, though that everyone knew who her parents were, they just wouldn't tell her. She got the vibe that Jiraiya knew her parents very well. Why else would he agree to train her so willingly? He looked at her so fondly, too, whenever he saw her looking at other families. It was like he knew.

'_Does he know? Surely the Third Hokage knew! Yet no one ever told me.'_

She clenched her fist, _'This village is full of liars and hypocrites.' _She thought, _'They can't protect me. They don't want to either. Who would want to protect someone as worthless as me anyway?'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Kakashi came to Mika's apartment when training was over. He knew Sasuke was telling the truth but he could just tell that something was wrong.

He knocked on the door a few times but when he got no answer, he got out his spare key and opened the door himself.

The apartment was dark and there was nothing but silence. Usually if he walked in, Minako would be cooking ramen and singing joyfully when it was finished. Or she would be practicing with scrolls and such.

'_This is odd.'_ He thought, '_Perhaps she's in her room then?'_

He slowly wandered to her room only to see that the door had been knocked down. He ran in only to see Minako sitting on her bed looking out the window with a dull look on her face.

"Minako?" he walked up to her and tried to gain her attention but to no avail. She was like a statue.

'_What's wrong with her?' _he thought worriedly, _'Should I take her to see Lady Tsunade?'_

He placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing her jump slightly.

'_So she's no completely out of it'_

"Minako? What's wrong sweety?" he leaned down to her so they were level with each other but she still had the same gray expression on her face.

"Minako?" he held her hand only for her to jerk away.

"Leave me alone, sensei."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you come to training today?"

She turned to him slowly and glared, "Like you really care. Does anyone actually _really_ care about some monster like me? Sasuke was right."

Kakashi was getting angry, but towards Sasuke, "Did Sasuke come and visit you this morning?"

She nodded her head, "He told me about his curse mark, too. That Orochimaru gave it to him in the forest of death. Tell me Kakashi." She glared at him, "Did you know about it, too?"

The jounin was surprised. He never thought Minako would glare at him with such malice. His eyes softened, "Yes. We didn't want to tell you though for your own protection Minako."

She scoffed, "My own protection?! Pft."

Kakashi sighed, "Have you eaten anything today?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like me to buy you some ramen at Ichiraku's?"

She shook her head again.

"Do you want me to cook you any here?"

Her head shook once more and Kakashi almost groaned.

'_Maybe I should get Iruka. He'd know what to do.'_

Kakashi stood up, "Look Minako. Please just come to training tomorrow. If you miss again, I'll have no choice but to notify Lady Tsunade. Alright?"

"Whatever" she gazed out the window with hardly any emotion in her eyes.

'_What's happened to her? She used to be so loud and happy. Now it's just the opposite. Well seeing as Sasuke's apology didn't work, I'll just have to wait and see if me bringing up Tsunade did the trick.'_

-8888888888888888888888888

The next day, Minako showed up but paid her teammates little attention if any.

Sakura had tried to coax her into her usual self but to no avail. Even Sasuke tried his best to rile her up but nothing happened.

A few weeks went on by until a particular mission came by. They had to go to the Tea Country to protect a competitor in a shrine race. Minako was slowly coming back to her old self by yelling at the racer about not giving up but after defeating the assassin and then Sasuke getting hurt, she knew she had to return to Konoha.

The trip back to Konoha after their mission was a success was silent. Sakura was cautious, Sasuke was hurt and Minako was indifferent to them. Sadly Kakashi wasn't there on the mission with them to watch and check her but he had tipped Ibiki pretty good in doing that for him for on the trip back.

When they arrived back in Konoha, Minako immediately left back to her apartment and left Sakura to take Sasuke to the hospital herself.

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke laid on the hospital bed, thinking back on his life.

'_I was . . . so useless. Fighting that assassin . . . and Itachi. What have I been doing all of this time?!'_

He growled whilst hearing Sakura beside his bed humming. She was currently peeling an apple for him to eat.

'_Honestly.'_ He snuffed, _'I'm not a child!'_

He remembered how Sakura told him that Minako had defeated the assassin in the Tea Country.

'_That should have been me.'_ He thought, _'I should have been the one to defeat him not that stupid loser! What's gotten into her to anyway!? Why all of a sudden is she being so distant?'_

He narrowed his eyes.

Itachi's words had echoed in his might from a weeks ago.

'_You're still too weak.' Itachi had said, 'You still don't have enough hate'_

He felt his anger rising and as Sakura had tried to give him his apples when she was finished peeling, he just snapped and smacked the apples away, sending them flying onto the floor.

Sakura gasped in shock at his sudden anger, "Sasuke!"

-888888888888888888888888-

Minako was in Tsunade's office after being called there on a matter of great importance, or so she said.

Minako stood in front of Tsunade. Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya and even the two main council members stood in the room as well beside Tsunade.

"What's this all about, granny?" she asked the Hokage and Tsunade sighed.

"Kid" she started, "I hear from Kakashi that your mood has darkened somewhat. That you're kind of . . . depressed. Is something wrong? You know you can tell us right?"

Minako stared at her before glaring at the council members, "Why are they here?"

The two elders had been in Lord Third's team cell. They were nice people but very old fashioned. They were some of the many villagers that hated her.

"Koharu and Homura are the council members of the Leaf Village. They were the Third's teammates back in the day and very good people Minako. They want to help."

"That's bullshit" she cursed and Iruka grunted.

"Minako! Be respectful!" Iruka yelled at her like a parent would.

"Why should I?! They hate me! Most of the villagers in the Leaf hate me! I wouldn't be surprised if you all hated me as well!"

"Why would we hate you kid?" Tsunade tried to be gentle and Minako just glared at them.

"Don't play stupid! You all know what I am! You all have lied to me for years and I'm sick of it! All I'm treated like is a monster to all of the villagers and every year of the Nine-tails festival it's the same! Everyone glares with hate, blames me for the death of the fourth and sees me as nothing but that stupid fox!"

"That's not true Minako!" Jiraiya came forward and tried to console her, "Many hated the fox, yes, but no one hates you."

She slapped his hand off of her shoulder, "You're a liar! You all are! I know you all know who my parents are too but will any of you tell me?! Of course not! I have to have parents! I'm not a demon!"

"We never said you were Mina" Kakashi spoke sadly, "But we promised we would never tell you. For your safety."

"My safety! Hah!" Minako laughed sarcastically, "Everything you do is just for my own good huh? Well what about when I was younger!? What about when I was always beaten, ridiculed and neglected?! Was that for my own good too?! I hate this life!" she yelled at all of them, her eyes turning red.

"I HATE THE LEAF VILLAGE!"

With that, she ran out of the building with tears streaked across her face.

She didn't want to go to her apartment. No, that's the first place they'd look. Instead, she went to the hospital.

Meanwhile back in the Hokage building, Tsunade held her head in her hands. Koharu spoke, "You know that we cannot just leave her be Lady Tsunade?"

Homura sighed, "Something must be done to contain her. We cannot allow it to get out of control like thirteen years ago."

"Enough! Will you stop talking about her like she's the monster!" Iruka spoke out of turn, "She was right, you know! You do hate her and having you in here was just idiotic if we wanted to help her at all!"

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Enough Iruka. Lady Tsunade, I'll go and see where she ran off to, alright?"

Tsunade nodded, "Notify me right away when you find her."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	3. Come With Me Now

**Oh! Here we go!**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone **

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

Minako didn't know why she ran all the way to the Hospital. Surely she could have gone anywhere else but that didn't matter at the time. She just had to get away from everyone. From everything.

'_How dare they spout their lies to me!? They don't really care, especially not those fucking council members! Sasuke was right! I was never loved and I never will be! Fuck It! I'll just escape and leave for the Land of Waves! I'll see Tazuna and Inari again. I just need a while to think. It'll just be a few weeks to think. Yeah.'_

She got to the hospital and realized that Sasuke was still there and Sakura was taking care of him.

'_Maybe I should check on them before I go though'_

Quickly before Kakashi or Iruka could find her, she asked the lady at the front desk which room they were in and ventured to find it.

When she found the right room, Minako sighed and walked in only to find a surprise.

Sasuke was standing by the window with his back turned to Sakura. Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at the ground in sorrow where some freshly peeled apples were laying now. It was quite obvious what had happened.

'_Sasuke must have thrown another fit and threw the apples Sakura peeled for him on the ground. What a drama queen'_

Finally she decided to make herself known, "Guys" she spoke, immediately invoking a response to her teammates.

Sakura lit up, "Minako! You came to visit!"

"No" Minako spoke, "I came to-"

Sasuke glared at her and interrupted, "Minako"

She looked back at Sasuke with calculating eyes, "What?"

The look in the Uchiha's eyes was like nothing she nor Sakura had seen before. It was pure hatred and Minako had a feeling that she knew why he felt that way.

Sasuke came forward around the bed from the window and stood before her, "Fight me."

Minako couldn't help it, "Pft! Hahahhaa! Are you kidding me, Uchiha!?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked confused as Minako laughed at Sasuke's serious demand.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" he yelled at her and Minako stopped laughing.

"Because you're so pathetic." She glared back at him, making the boy's eyes waver slightly, "I do not want to fight you, especially knowing that it's only so you'll feel better about yourself. How dare you use me in such a way? Just to make yourself feel better because you couldn't kill your brother."

"Shut up!"

"I know you feel horrible about Itachi's little visit but how do you think I feel?! He's after me to kill me along with more members of his little Akatsuki gang! They want to kill me because of what's inside of me. Don't you think I should be a bit more upset than you?!"

"Itachi murdered my clan and my parents. I saw them dead before my eyes when I was seven!" Sasuke never sounded so hysteric.

Minako lost it, "And I've been alone all of my life! I've never had anyone to care for me, no one to protect me and no one to tell me that everything would be okay! You should be grateful that you had parents to begin with Sasuke. At least you know that love. I never knew that. And I never will."

Sasuke and Sakura watched Minako's emotional confession, "I was going to tell you two something important but now I feel as if you two don't deserve to know. Forget it."

Sakura felt tears welling up on the corners of her eyes, "Minako. Please" she begged, "What's wrong?! You've been so distant lately. It's not like you! Please tell us what's wrong!"

Minako growled, "I will not. I'm leaving now." It wasn't as if she couldn't say she didn't tell them. She gave them the hint but before Minako could walk out the door, Sasuke just couldn't handle it.

"Is it because of what happened on your birthday?" Sasuke questioned, making Minako stop in her tracks.

The boy continued, "You feel inferior to everyone don't you? You feel weak against everyone. That's why you want to become Hokage. So you won't be weak. So you won't be a nobody."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "Fight me Minako. Then that will surely tell you whether or not you are weak or strong. Right?"

"I don't have time for this" she tried to talk herself out of it but Sasuke said one more thing.

"Loser"

'_Loser?'_ she thought_, 'Is that all that I am? Really? Is that all that you see me as? Just someone beneath you? A loser . . .'_

She turned around and faced her rival, "Fine. I'll fight you. But let's make it quick."

Sasuke smirked, "Let's go to the roof then."

She nodded and as they walked out, Sasuke stepped on some apple pieces. They had almost forgotten that Sakura was there with them.

'_What's going on with them?'_ she wondered frantically, _'Why won't they see that they're just hurting themselves?!'_

Sakura followed them to the roof to make sure they didn't hurt themselves too bad.

-88888888888888888888888888-

Minako stared Sasuke down just as he did her too.

The girl shivered with excitement. She didn't know why she felt this way. She should be running on her way to the Land of Waves as a rogue ninja by now but no. Here she stood before her rival with a smirk on her face, ready to fight.

"Heh" she let out and Sasuke glared at her more.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing" Minako replied, "I guess I'm just excited is all. I finally get to show you who the real ninja here is. That I'm not a loser." Her eyes narrowed and she grew angry. She was just so angry at everything at that moment. Angry at the villagers for treating her like crap all her life. Angry at her teachers for keeping things from her and she was angry at her team for taking her too lightly. But most of all she was angry at Sasuke for thinking and talking to her like she was nothing even though he was right.

"Will you just shut up already?! There's no way someone like you has a chance at defeating me!"

"Because I'm just nothing right? Because there's just no reason for me to exist? I'm just a loser?!" she gave him a heated look of fury.

Sasuke actually had the sense to take a step back, '_Sakura was right. Minako has changed a lot. But that won't stop me from kicking her ass! Nothing she says to me will stop me!'_

"Well I won't be a loser after I beat you!"

"Let's just do this" Sasuke's Sharingan glistened.

Minako didn't know why but she felt something was wrong. Sasuke didn't have his headband on.

'_But two ninja fighting. Two ninja fighting must wear the symbol of their village. To show what they fight for. But why should I care? Konoha should mean nothing to me just like I mean nothing to Konoha. But still . . .'_

"Put on your headband first Sasuke" she decided but her rival just laughed.

"I don't need it!"

"Just do it" Mika growled at him, losing her temper but Sasuke still refused.

"There's no reason to put it on. Cause you won't be able to put one scratch on my forehead!"

"That's not the point. Not that I care anymore but putting your headband on is a testament of fighting on equal terms as a Shinobi."

"Hah!" Sasuke laughed once more, "You don't honestly believe we're equals do you?!"

"I do!" Minako yelled, getting upset that Sasuke thought so little of her still, "I never once thought I was inferior to you! Never!"

"You're such an embarrassment!"

"You're just embarrassed at yourself at how weak you are next to me isn't that right?!"

Sasuke completely lost it, "Minako!" he charged at her and Minako readied herself.

When Sasuke came at her with a punch, she blocked both his fists effectively with her hands. Sasuke tried to sneak a kick at her but Minako grabbed his leg and tried to throw him only for Sasuke to kick her in the face and send her flying. But that didn't' matter. It didn't hurt really and Minako came at him.

-888888888888888-

Kakashi was at Minako's apartment but there was no sign of the girl anywhere.

'_Crap. Where could she have gone? I guess there's no choice.'_

He made the appropriate seals, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Pakkun poofed from nowhere, "Whatcha need boss?"

Kakashi sighed, "Please Pakkun. I need to you help me find Minako. I can't find her anywhere. She could be in great danger"

Pakkun nodded and sniffed her apartment before running out the window, "She's this way! It seems she's with the other two as well of Team Seven!"

Kakashi raced after Pakkun, "She's with Sakura and Sasuke? But that would only mean they're at the hospital!"

He and Pakkun set off in that direction. They were almost there.

-88888888888888888888-

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke conjured fire from his mouth and destroyed all of Minako's shadow clones. However, it seemed that the fire was being whisked and manipulated by something inside of it.

He looked shocked when he saw the flames dissipate and Minako with one last clone created her new signature move: the Rasengan.

'_Damn her!'_

He stuck out his palm, "Chidori!"

The charged each other once more. Sakura looked utterly terrified and wanted to stop them but made no move, '_They wouldn't hurt each other that bad. Would they?! Please don't hurt each other!'_

Minako and Sasuke's attacks were just about to collide when someone came between them and separated them violently, throwing them to opposite directions into the hospital's water tanks.

Their attacks hit the tanks of water instead, Sasuke's making a great impact and making the tank crinkle at the Chidori. He smirked when he saw that Minako's attack had just made a tiny hole where hers hit. Or so it seemed.

'_Still so weak.'_

Kakashi scolded them, "What do you two think you're doing up here? That was way too violent to just be an innocent sparring match wasn't it? What's wrong with you two? And Minako, I've been looking everywhere for you! The Fifth Hokage and the council was not finished with that meeting. We just wanted to talk with you. To help you."

Minako glared at Kakashi, "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! Just leave me alone!" she gripped her head in insanity and forcing the tears back. She really didn't want to see her teacher at the moment.

Kakashi ignored the shout and turned to Sasuke who was still smirking at Minako's weak jutsu, "And you Sasuke. Were you really trying to kill her just now? That Chidori was not the size you'd aim at a comrade! You really have to watch that temper you have. It'll get the best of you. The Chidori is not an attack you can just throw at anyone. Especially friends!"

Sasuke scoffed at him.

"When are you finally going to grow up Sasuke? Did meeting with Itachi cause this?"

Sasuke huffed and jumped off the roof to the ledge below the water tanks.

He stood there in silence until he heard the trickling of water and looked up in shock at Minako's water tank to see it completely destroyed in the back. Her Rasengan had made little impact in the front but in the back, it had ripped and blasted the metal outwards. That attack may have been even stronger than Sasuke's.

'_Minako' _Sasuke thought with a snarl on his face, '_How far have you come?'_

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Minako didn't wait for Kakashi to speak to her again. She merely jumped off the roof of the hospital and out into town.

'_Probably back to her apartment'_ Kakashi guessed.

Pakkun was still at his side, "Boss, Sasuke didn't go too far. Perhaps-"

"You may go now Pakkun. Thank you for your help." Kakashi interrupted his ninja hound and the small dog sighed.

"Very well. See you later."

Poof!

The copy-cat ninja sighed, '_Well it's now or never. Speaking with Sasuke could mean what decision both Minako and Sasuke make.'_

He headed out to where Sasuke ran off to only to spot him nearby on a large tree branch. Quickly he used wire to trap him and bine him to the tree sitting down. The boy was surprised but just glared at his sensei with hatred.

'_There's that look again'_ his eyes narrowed with sorrow.

"What do you want?!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Let it go Sasuke"

"What?!"

"Revenge. You have to let it go. Believe me, I've met a lot of people who felt the way you do right now. Trust me. Those who follow the path of revenge. It never ends well. You'll only tear yourself apart and even if you succeed and get your revenge what will you have then? Nothing. Emptiness . . ."

"Shut up!" Sasuke stopped him, "What makes you think you know anything about it!? It's easy for you to talk! You have no idea!"

"Just calm down Sasuke" Kakashi tried to console him but Sasuke kept going with an evil smirk on his face.

"Maybe if I were to kill the people most precious to _you_! Maybe then I'd actually listen to you! Then you'll have _some_ idea how I feel!"

"Well that would work" Kakashi grew solemn, "But I'm afraid you're too late."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he continued, "Everyone most precious to me has already been killed."

Sasuke looked shocked and almost guilty about what he said.

"I've been around longer than you, Sasuke. I've seen my share of hardship. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody."

Sasuke put his head down.

"But now both us . . . We've made some pretty great friends now haven't we? Sakura and . . . Minako. They somewhat fill the void. Don't they?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"But Sasuke. That's also what I've been wanting to talk to you about. Minako. She's not in an any better place than you are right now. Just not long ago this afternoon, we had a meeting with her, the Fifth Hokage, Iruka, Jiraiya and two of the councilmen. She said some things that even I am having trouble believing."

Sasuke pulled his head up to listen.

"She lost control and screamed at all of us. She proclaimed that she hated her life and the Leaf Village. She thinks that no one cares about her or gives a damn but we both know that that's wrong right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha survivor gazed up at his sensei in disbelief, '_Minako said that? No way. Is it because of me?'_

"Sasuke, I've tried to talk to her but she won't say anything to me. Something's terribly wrong but I am powerless to help her. Please. I need your help. Minako needs your help."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?!"

"Just talk with her. Make her realize that she's not alone and that she has people around her that care about her. If she won't believe you then she won't believe anyone."

Sasuke groaned inwardly but said nothing. Kakashi closed his eyes, "I know you are thinking about joining Orochimaru Sasuke. He spoke to you and said that he could give you power."

The boy glared at the bark on the tree he was bound to. Kakashi went on again, "Just think about whether what I said hit the mark or not."

With that, Kakashi detangled the wire holding his student and left for Sasuke to make his decision.

'_I hope I made the right decision'_ the copy-cat ninja thought.

-888888888888888888888888888-

At Minako's apartment, the said girl was packing furiously to leave for the Land of Waves.

'_What was I thinking?! I shouldn't have fought with Sasuke. It was a mistake! If I hadn't fought with him, I would already be gone!'_

She remembered what Kakashi had said about Sasuke's Chidori.

'_Sasuke was really trying to kill me.'_ She narrowed her eyes, _'Why?'_

She remembered the Akatsuki. Itachi and the shark man wanted Minako for the Nine-tails.

'_It's clear that I'm not safe here in Konoha if the Akatsuki were able to just waltz right in. But who's to say that staying in the Land of Waves would protect me any better? Dammit!'_

Minako tried to think harder, _'Where could I go instead then? I can't stay in the Land of Fire. Konoha will be able to catch me easier and imprison me by becoming a rogue ninja. I have to escape to another country. But where? Not Suna. Having a new alliance with the Leaf, Suna would not just harbor a rogue like that. Gaara's my friend but who's to say he'd keep his word? The village would mean more to him now.'_

Since their joint mission together, Gaara had changed dramatically and went from evil and psychotic to polite and understanding. He now knew what the word love meant. He was no just about to give all of that up for Minako, a rogue.

'_Everywhere else are enemies of the Leaf practically. What do I do? I can't just stay here!'_

-88888888888888888888888-

Sasuke was still thinking on the tree branch. But it wasn't about revenge this time. It was about Minako.

'_She wouldn't really do something like I was going to would she?'_

He thought about what she had said before they fought earlier.

(flashback)

"I know you feel horrible about Itachi's little visit but how do you think I feel?! He's after me to kill me along with more members of his little Akatsuki gang! They want to kill me because of what's inside of me. Don't you think I should be a bit more upset than you?!"

"Itachi murdered my clan and my parents. I saw them dead before my eyes when I was seven!" Sasuke never sounded so hysteric.

Minako lost it, "And I've been alone all of my life! I've never had anyone to care for me, no one to protect me and no one to tell me that everything would be okay! You should be grateful that you had parents to begin with Sasuke. At least you know that love. I never knew that. And I never will."

Sasuke and Sakura watched Minako's emotional confession, "I was going to tell you two something important but now I feel as if you two don't deserve to know. Forget it."

(end of flashback)

'_What was she going to tell us that was so important to her? If she wasn't at the hospital to make a pointless visit then why was she there?!'_

Sasuke growled in frustration, _'She said that the Akatsuki was after something that she had inside of her. What could that mean? Itachi also said that. Why is he after her?'_

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He thought of all the possible explanations in his head until he remembered something that Orochimaru had said in the Forest of death when they were fighting.

(Flashback)

Minako's eyes were red and her red hair was feral looking. Her face looked fierce and it almost scared Sasuke that she was able to stop that huge snake from hurting him.

"Hey" Minako had said, "You aren't hurt are you? You scaredy-cat!"

Sasuke was paralyzed with fear and recognition of why she had said that. Because he had once said that to her in the Land of Waves.

Suddenly, though Orochimaru's 'tongue' slid down and grabbed Minako around her waist. Minako fought against it vigorously but in vain as the tongue carried her up to the owner.

Orochimaru smirked at Minako in pleasure, "So you're the demon brat, huh? I'm surprised that you are able to come so far. You have potential. It's too bad though that you won't live to unleash that potential!"

He then placed a five pronged seal upon Minako's stomach and sent her flying towards a tree. Thankfully Sakura had thrown a kunai to stick her to the tree so she didn't fall to the ground fatally.

(End of flashback)

The Uchiha bit his lip, "Demon-brat? Why had he called her that? Unless . . ."

(Flashback)

"Why didn't she tall anyone that it was her birthday?" Sasuke really wanted to know. Wouldn't she be even happier about that than the stupid festival today?

The silver haired man was silent for a few moments before speaking, "Well . . . It's complicated, Sasuke. It's an S-ranked secret only to be kept by the older generation like me. Like all of those who were present during the Nine-tails attack exactly thirteen years ago."

"What do you mean?" the Genin stood up looking genuinely confused for once, "An S-ranked secret? Nine-tails?"

"Figure out the rest for yourself, Sasuke. You're a smart boy. I'm sure you'll have figured it out and I hope you won't think any less of Minako for it. I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the festival!"

With that, the man poofed away somewhere and left Sasuke alone on the training grounds.

'_Something to do with the Nine-tails huh?'_

(End of flashback)

"Holy shit" Sasuke cursed. And for Sasuke to curse is very rare. He stood up immediately and thought it over again.

'_There's no other explanation. Minako . . . She has the Nine-tailed fox sealed inside of her! That's why Orochimaru called her a demon-brat. But why does Itachi and his gang want the Nine-tailed demon fox?'_

He couldn't think about it anymore when four enemy ninja came out of nowhere and attacked him.

-888888888888888888-

Minako had her things packed. She had many instant ramen, training scrolls, plenty of weaponry and clothes to last her a while.

'_What am I doing?'_ she thought, _'I feel like a little kid trying to run away from home because of a stupid reason.' _

She closed her eyes, _'But it's not a stupid reason'_ she convinced herself, _'The village isn't safe for me so I have to leave. I just have to figure out where I'm going is all'_

Minako swung the backpack over her shoulders, '_yeah'_

-8888888888888888888-

The four enemy ninja defeated Sasuke. Sakon had Sasuke by his foot.

The four of the enemy ninja laughed at him and Sakon grinned, "Why does Orochimaru even want this kid? I don't' see what the big deal is. Ah well. Spend the rest of your life in a dump of a village life this and your life will turn mediocre at best. Never realizing your strength."

Sasuke hung still exhausted, _'Why? All of my attacks were solid. It's like I didn't even land a hit on him!'_

"If you just keep playing ninja here with your little friends, you'll just rot away."

The girl of the sound four came forward, "You're acting like a fool. You should come with us. Lord Orochimaru will give you power. You have to decide, though."

"Come on hurry up and decide" Sakon spoke again, "Are you in or out?!"

Sakon threw Sasuke by his foot against a nearby wall. Sasuke was too exhausted, however, to protect himself from the hit and landed harshly.

'_My mark'_ Sasuke hissed, _'it's burning!_'

Sakon was getting impatient, "If this runt makes me wait any longer I'm gonna ring his little neck!"

Sasuke grew angrier and the curse mark grew, "Come here and try it!"

"Huh" Sakon said, "A curse mark. Kind of hurts doesn't it?"

Sasuke didn't listen anymore and just charged at them with fury only to be knocked away like nothing. He hit the same wall again and slid down to the floor.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakon had similar markings to his, "Come now! You didn't think you were Orochimaru's only pet did you? You shouldn't use the curse mark so recklessly although it looks as though you're not in very much control of it are you?"

Sasuke stared at him in fear as Sakon continued, "If you unleash the curse mark for too long, the curse mark will start to eat away at your body. You're in the early stages of it so it shouldn't start hurting you just yet. But once it spreads throughout your body, your former self will become no more."

Sasuke felt his mark receding and the girl, Tayuya spoke, "In exchange for the curse's power, you will be connected to Lord Orochimaru. You will have no freedom. To gain one thing, another must be left behind. What's your purpose in this life? To stay in this shitty village hiding with your little friends? Surely you haven't forgotten Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke's anger rose again at the mention of his brother's name but he couldn't bring himself to forget Kakashi's words as well.

"_Revenge. You have to let it go. Believe me, I've met a lot of people who felt the way you do right now. Trust me. Those who follow the path of revenge. It never ends well. You'll only tear yourself apart and even if you succeed and get your revenge what will you have then? Nothing. Emptiness . . ."_

"_I've been around longer than you, Sasuke. I've seen my share of hardship. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody."_

"You mustn't lose sight of your purpose. Life in this village is little more than bondage for you. Sever your ties to this pathetic place. If you can do that, then there will be no limit to the power you can possess."

Sakon smirked, "Remember your purpose!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at him causing them to widen their eyes in shock.

Sasuke stood up against the wall, "I don't need your help! I don't need Orochimaru's help! Just go! Leave me alone and never come back!"

"You're making a mistake kid" Kidomaru glared at him and Sasuke smiled.

"No. I'm not. I have comrades here that can help me. I don't need you. I don't need Orochimaru!"

Of course Sasuke was very close to choosing the opposite but the picture of Minako came into his head.

'_Minako. Kakashi and even Sakura . . . I promise I won't leave. I swear I won't fall this low. I will get my revenge one day but I will not go to the enemy to get it!'_

Sakon glared at Sasuke with nothing but hatred, "You're pathetic. Fine then. We have someone else who Orochimaru said might be interested. Come on guys! Let's go!"

They left leaving Sasuke on his own, '_Someone else? Here in Konoha? Who?'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Minako was walking in town with the backpack on her back. She was nearing the exit of the village when she saw Sakura on a bench up ahead. She looked as if she were waiting for someone.

"Sakura?" she spoke, causing the pink haired girl to shoot up in surprise.

"Minako?! What are you doing out so late here?"

Minako gripped her backpack tight, "I could ask you the same thing. It's pretty late and cold out."

Sakura sighed, "I was waiting for Sasuke. I thought that he'd be leaving the village. I just had a feeling, though I guess. What about you?"

Minako blinked and walked by her to the exit of the village.

Sakura ran up to her, "Minako! What are you doing?! Why do you have a backpack on? Where are you-?"

Minako sighed, "I already told you guys. I'm leaving." She turned to face Sakura, "And I'm never coming back."

Sakura gasped in shock, "What?! But you can't do that! What about me and Sasuke? Team seven?! The Rookie nine?! The Leaf Village Minako!"

"What about it?" she asked so unemotionally, "The village doesn't care about me. Why should I care about it?"

"Minako!" Sakura cried, "Of course people care about you! Please don't go! Sasuke and I! We-!"

"What _about_ you and Sasuke?!" Minako was losing her temper, "I meant what I said! I'm leaving and that's final!"

"No! I'll go get Kakashi and I'll-"

Minako snapped over to Sakura and jabbed her behind her neck to knock her out. Minako drug her to the bench and laid her there, "I'm sorry Sakura. I just can't stay here any longer."

With that, Minako left the village but only managed to get a mile out before four enemy ninja attacked her or rather, cornered her.

Minako looked at their features curiously until she remembered that these four were with Orochimaru the day that the Third Hokage was murdered by him.

"You" she spoke, standing against a tree, "You four are sound ninja"

Sakon grinned, "Rogues actually. We serve under Orochimaru to be exact"

Minako almost whimpered, "W-what do you want?" she tried to stall as she leisurely reached for her kunai in her pocket.

Tayuya scoffed, "Oh please! Can we just kidnap her and be done with it?!"

Sakon chuckled, "Now now, Tayuya. Be nice. Don't be frightened little girl. Tayuya is just a little excited is all. You see the other target we were assigned to recruit denied our help. But you. . ." he came closer, "You look as if you DO need our help."

"What do you mean?"

She hooked a kunai with her index finger.

Sakon, as the leader, explained, "Orochimaru wants to help you. He said that he has seen your potential. Once in the forest of death and then again when you and that old fool went to retrieve the Fifth Hokage." 

Minako felt uneasy but didn't' bring out her knife yet.

"He wants to help you. I see you have a pack on." Sakon gestured to Minako's backpack, "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Right. Well something tells me you're not too sure of where you want to go anyway."

Jirobo spoke for the first time, "Just come with us. We'll protect you. Orochimaru will protect you."

That comment alone stuck to Minako, _'They'll protect me? How?'_

Kidomaru sneaked up to her, "Orochimaru has said you don't trust easy. But we know of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru has told us that they are after you because of the demon within you."

Sakon continued, "Orochimaru can give you power to fight and defeat the Akatsuki."

'_What?'_ Minako thought, _'Orochimaru wants me? What about Sasuke? He gave Sasuke the curse mark. Wait. . ."_

"Was Sasuke the other one you were supposed to get?"

They all smiled at her and Sakon nodded, "Yes. However, that brat has decided that his village means more to him than killing his brother. The one that murdered his whole clan. Orochimaru said that if we fail to get Sasuke then we should go for the next best thing. . . You."

"Me?"

They all smirked. This one seemed more willing than Sasuke was. Perhaps they'll get Orochimaru's prize after all.

"But I'm nothing special" Minako insisted and looked away from them in disgust for herself.

Sakon leaned against the tree over her, "On the contrary. You are very special little one." He smirked, "You just don't realize it yet. But you will. If you come with us to Orochimaru."

'What do I do? Are they telling the truth? Would I be safer with the snake man than in Konoha?'

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to think when Sakon pat her shoulder. Minako flinched slightly as he spoke, "You really don't have anywhere else to go anyway. Isn't that right. Minako Uzumaki?"

Minako bowed her head, _'He's right. I'm going to be considered a rogue now. Besides. . . If Orochimaru wants to train me then what other better choice do I have? I can't go anywhere else.'_

Minako looked up at Sakon with wide eyes that made him grin sadistically, "What do I have to do?" she asked.

The four enemy ninja smiled at her with glee and Sakon answered her, taking out a medicine bottle, "What do you have to do? Well you see this bottle?"

Minako nodded as Sakon dumped out a red pill and handed one to her, "All you have to do is take this pill"

Minako tilted her head, "W-what kind of pill is that?"

"Glad you asked. It's a special pill that Lord Orochimaru himself created just for you. This pill will allow you to better control your demon chakra. So you can learn to use it to help you in battle."

"Oh."

"But there's a side effect" Kidomaru interjected, "The pill will give you the power to control your demon's chakra but it will also start to destroy your own chakra causing it to rot from the inside. Thus only Lord Orochimaru and Master Kabuto can prevent that from happening."

Minako stared at the little red pill in Sakon's hand.

'_If I take it then I'm bound to Orochimaru in return that he helps to train me and prevent my chakra from rotting. If I don't take it though, then I can't go to Orochimaru and I'm stuck again as a runaway rogue.'_

Minako took the pill from Sakon's hand and swallowed it, _'Not that my life decisions have always been good but here goes nothing.'_

Immediately after consumption, Minako choked_, 'Dammit! It was a trap! I'm such a fool!'_

Sakon pat her back, "Don't worry little one." He spoke soothingly, "You'll feel better soon. The pill will just knock you out for a little while. When you wake up, you'll feel good as new. I promise"

Minako saw black dots spotting her vision and her body grew hot before she fell unconscious in Sakon's arms.

Tayuya laughed, "What an idiot. She actually believed that stupid tale that that pill would make her stronger?!"

Sakon smirked, "Technically it will, Tayuya. Hehehheh If she survives that is."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	4. You can't take her

**Okay! Now I'm going to try to change up the Retrieval so don't get pissed at me when I change and skip stuff **

**Thank you!**

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

Sasuke laid in bed. He still wore his clothes on and he hadn't treated any of his wounds that he suffered from the Sound four.

He just laid there thinking.

'_Who is the other person that those guys were talking about? I can't think of anyone else that would become a rogue and go to Orochimaru'_

He sat up with a wince, '_Minako seemed very strange today. Could that be what she was talking about? Leaving Konoha?'_

He bit his lip, _'No Minako would never become a rogue! She wants to become Hokage!'_

(Flashback)

Minako lost it, "And I've been alone all of my life! I've never had anyone to care for me, no one to protect me and no one to tell me that everything would be okay! You should be grateful that you had parents to begin with Sasuke. At least you know that love. I never knew that. And I never will."

Sasuke and Sakura watched Minako's emotional confession, "I was going to tell you two something important but now I feel as if you two don't deserve to know. Forget it."

(End of flashback)

'_I'm sure that Minako wouldn't join Orochimaru. Right?'_

But somehow Sasuke Uchiha doubted himself. The hate was plain on her face and if what Kakashi said was true then Minako would most likely get brash and do something she would regret.

'_She wouldn't leave though right?'_ He was having the most difficult time believing that Minako would just leave Konoha behind.

"Gah!" Sasuke plopped back down on his bed, ignoring the sting from his ribs from when Sakon broke a few of them, "Minako . . . You idiot"

'_But still'_ Sasuke ran a hand through his jet black hair, _'I have to believe that Minako is alright and that she didn't go with them. Not that I can just run to her apartment and see anyway. My ribs are broken. It's a miracle I made it back to my own apartment at all.'_

He sighed and gazed at the photo he kept by his bed. The photo was of him, Sakura, Minako and Kakashi when they all started together as a team. Minako had been furious at Sasuke about something but the Uchiha obviously couldn't have cared less. Kakashi and Sakura looked the most happy in the picture.

'_I swear Minako. I'll help you. I'll help you see that you're not alone. Because now I see why all of these years, the villagers hated you. They thought that you were the fox. But you're not. You're not a monster'_

He closed his tired eyes and let sleep overtake him, getting rid of the pain in his abdomen.

'_Let me help you, Mina'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to rapid and loud knocking on his door. His ribs weren't hurting as much anymore but it felt a little sore to get up, _'Who could that be?'_

He finally got to the door and opened it to reveal Shikamaru in his new Chunin uniform. He looked exhausted already but when didn't he? But something was different. He had a look on his face that rarely was there.

Concern.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke grunted, "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru swallowed thickly, "There's not a lot of time to explain, Uchiha. Minako is missing from the village and Lady Hokage has assigned me to gather some Genin to go searching for her. Can you meet at the gate in ten?!"

Sasuke had never heard Shikamaru speak so frantically before. Of course, Minako was one of Shikamaru's best friends. Of course he would be worried about her.

'_Wait a second. . . '_

"Minako left the village!?" Sasuke slammed the door in front of Shikamaru and hurriedly got some good clothes on and gathered some weaponry and scrolls.

'_Dammit Minako!_' he screamed in his mind, _'I knew I should've looked for you after the Sound ninja attacked! I was so stupid!'_

The last thing he grabbed was his Leaf headband and he tied it quickly around his forehead.

'_I hope we're not too late!' _

Sasuke burst out of his apartment and towards the gates to meet Shikamaru and the makeshift team. But something was bothering him. He just had to make sure. He had to see for himself that she was gone so he ran to Minako's apartment first. When he arrived, he knocked on the door only for it to open with an old creaking noise.

Slowly, the Uchiha walked in, "Minako?"

Silence.

He walked to her bedroom and opened the makeshift 'fixed' door from when Sasuke had broken it down over a month ago.

He gasped. Everything was gone.

All of Minako's posters, her scrolls, her weapons. Everything except two things on her desk by her bed.

He walked over to her desk only to see that the picture of them on their first day as a team was there along with her Leaf headband.

The picture of them was faced down but he knew that that was what it was.

'_Dammit Minako. No.'_

(Flashback)

"Put on your headband first Sasuke" she decided but her rival just laughed.

"I don't need it!"

"Just do it" Mika growled at him, losing her temper but Sasuke still refused.

"There's no reason to put it on. Cause you won't be able to put one scratch on my forehead!"

"That's not the point. Not that I care anymore but putting your headband on is a testament of fighting on equal terms as a Shinobi."

"Hah!" Sasuke laughed once more, "You don't honestly believe we're equals do you?!"

"I do!" Minako yelled, getting upset that Sasuke thought so little of her still, "I never once thought I was inferior to you! Never!"

(End of Flashback)

'_Why would she just leave it here then?'_ he wondered. He grabbed the headband and put it in his pocket.

Sasuke ran out of the apartment and at the gates of Konoha.

Standing there waiting for him were Choji Akamichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara.

"Hah!" Kiba barked out, "It's about damn time you showed up!"

Choji was munching on some chips while Neji just looked stoic as usual.

Off to the side stood Rock Lee, '_Probably volunteered Neji or something'_

"Shut up mutt." Sasuke growled at Kiba making the said boy glare back at him.

"Alright! That's enough!" Shikamaru sighed, "We're all here for the same reason. We need to rescue Minako Uzumaki from enemy ninja and bring her back to Konoha. Are we clear?"

They all nodded.

"Alright then." Shikamaru continued, "We need a party formation that will be able to instantly react to an assault. We will form a straight line single-file. I suggest Kiba will be first in line so he and Akamaru can sniff ahead for the enemy. Then I will be next, and then Sasuke. We'll need you in the middle in case the enemy attacks from the side. You'll see it quicker than us. Then there will be Choji, the follow-up strike in a surprise attack. And then Neji, you'll be our eyes to watch behind us in case they find us first and attack from behind. Everyone got it?"

"Alright now everyone show me what we got for weaponry and other supplies and then we can head out."

They all showed Shikamaru what they had in stock and once that was finished, the lazy Chunin sighed, "Okay then. If we're good so far, then let me tell you the most important thing."

They all listened closely to what Shikamaru had to say.

Shikamaru sighed, "Minako is a great friend of mine but not just to me, but to all of us right? To all of the Rookie Nine. She's a great person who never gives up and never backs down. Like us, Minako Uzumaki is a Leaf Shinobi. She is our comrade! Therefore I will put my life on the line to rescue her. That is the Konoha way."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pictured Minako in his mind.

Shikamaru's voice almost cracked, "And we will not give up in making this mission a success! We will not fail because like Minako would say, 'We will never go back on our word. That is our ninja way'. Am I right?"

Neji actually sported a smile, "Of course she'd say something like that."

Kiba grinned and Akamaru yipped, "Yeah that sounds like her alright."

"No doubt about it" Choji nodded. Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah" he added detachedly.

"Alright then" Shikamaru smirked, "Let's head out."

"Wait!" a voice called running towards them. Sasuke's widened as he noticed that it was Sakura.

She ran up to Sasuke with fearful eyes, "Sasuke" dried tears marred her face, "Sasuke please. You got to bring Minako back" fresh tears began to run down her cheeks and Sasuke could only watch in sadness as his teammate cried in front of him.

"Please promise me you'll bring her back. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop her. She wouldn't listen to me. She's wrapped in some sort of mindset that no one cares about her anymore. She seemed pretty set on leaving and that we wouldn't care. Sasuke . . . Please you have to bring her back."

The others watched in a solemnness as Sakura pleaded to Sasuke, "Maybe then she'll realize that she was wrong. That there are people that care about her. That love her." Sakura wiped her tears and looked towards Sasuke who had his face cringed.

"You were right you know Sasuke" Sakura went on, "When we were first made Genin and assigned a teacher that day you told me. She's so lonely and I hate myself for always bashing on her and insulting her. I should have treated her better. Like a sister and not an enemy. I was so stupid! You were right to think so low of me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered that day. He remembered that Minako had tied him up and was going to go be mean to Sakura in Sasuke's form so Sakura would hate him. But it didn't work because Minako had had some bad milk that morning. When Sasuke got free, he caught Sakura who was trying to act all cute. That's when Sasuke had snapped when she insulted Minako because she had no parents.

It made Sasuke sick back then but now it seemed that Sakura finally understood some of Minako's pain.

'_Why is it always me? Why is it always me that she looks to? Does everyone think that I can help the loser just by talking to her or something?! But Sakura's right. Maybe by doing all of this Minako will see that we all DO care. That we all want her back.'_

He opened his eyes again to stare into Sakura's eyes, "I swear Sakura. I will bring her back even if it kills me. You guys are the only family I have left now after all. I won't let Minako go. I swear it."

"Sasuke" Sakura cried, hugging herself, "Thank you."

The team set off leaving Sakura and Lee behind.

-888888888888888888888888888-

Tayuya sighed, "Ugh! When is she ever gonna wake up dammit?!"

Jirobo spoke up, "You really shouldn't talk like that, Tayuya"

"Oh shut it!"

"Now now" Sakon chided, "There's no need to fight. Little Minako will wake up soon enough."

The stopped in a small clearing and Sakon set the still unconscious girl down, "Orochimaru said it would take a while. Perhaps even a whole day."

"So what exactly are we going to do with her until then? We can't just carry around like this. It will be easier for the enemy to get her if she is."

Sakon thought about it, "Well perhaps we could place her in the barrel?"

"I thought that was only for Sasuke if he chose to come with us?" Tayuya asked.

Sakon sighed again, "Well yes but that doesn't' mean we have to necessarily seal the barrel right? We'll just put her inside and wait for her to wake up."

"Right" Kidomaru smirked.

All together, they placed Minako in the barrel that was meant for Sasuke and placed a harmless sealing cover over the top to prevent others from seeing what is inside. Or rather 'who'.

Sakon stopped, "Hey! I here a few ninja coming our way!"

"One" Tayuya counted, "No two."

Kidomaru grinned, "Let's have some fun"

-888888888888888888888-

Kiba stopped everyone from going any further, "Stop! This place reeks of the enemy!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Neji his Byakugan to scout the area.

Shikamaru spotted a few traps, "They're traps! We'll have to make a detour"

Sasuke groaned internally.

As they walked carefully along the ground, Kiba smelt them again, "Up ahead" he told Shikamaru and Akamaru whine softly.

"Neji"

The boy nodded and used his Byakugan to look ahead once more, "There. Up ahead not far it looks as if they're taking a break."

Kiba laughed, "Alright! Let's get them"

Shikamaru divided them up in groups. Shikamaru with Neji and Kiba, Choji and Sasuke waiting a bit more behind for a signal.

Sasuke looked ahead and saw the sound four_, 'But where's Minako?!'_ he saw the barrel, '_Tsk! She better not be dead or I'll kill them all.'_

But that's when he noticed something strange. A wire laced with chakra was connected to his foot, _'Shit!'_

But it was too late and him, Choji and Kiba were flung forwards with Shikamaru and Neji.

Sasuke glared at the Sound ninja.

Sakon smirked, "Oh my! What do we have here? Sasuke? Well I didn't expect you to be a part of the retrieval squad!"

Sasuke growled, "She's my teammate! I'll never abandon her! Where is she!?"

The four rogues chuckled but Sakon spoke, "I'm afraid we don't' have the time to talk. Jirobo. Take care of these fools."

Before Shikamaru could perform the Shadow Possession jutsu, the large rogue used Earth Style to form a rock dome around the Leaf Genin.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled as he the ninja on the other side laugh. All but Jirobo left, "No! You won't get away!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan eyes as Kiba used his Tunneling fang with Akamaru. Kiba managed some damage but the crater he created slowly 'healed' itself and disappeared.

Neji had his Byakugan activated to check it out but Sasuke already figured it out.

"Kiba" Sasike spoke, "Use Tunneling fang on that spot there." He pointed to a spot on the wall.

"Pft! Yeah right! Like I'm gonna listen to you!"

"Kiba" Shikamaru warned, "Do as Sasuke says."

Kiba grumbled but got out Akamaru, "Ready boy?"

"Arf!"

Kiba threw him a red pellet and changed his fur. This was much similar to the attack Kiba used to attack Minako with in the Chunin Exams. Or so Sasuke had heard.

"Tunneling Fang!"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the spots Kiba hit until he found a pattern, "There. That's a weak point right there. It's not 'healing' as fast and rebuilding itself there so if we all attack there then we have a chance of getting out of here and saving Minako."

"Let me!" Choji yelled and used expansion jutsu to expand himself into a large ball.

"Ready Choji?!" Shikamaru asked and Choji laughed.

"Oh yeah!"

Choji rolled at the spot Sasuke pointed out and destroyed the dome to pieces.

The five Leaf Shinobi and dog exited the broken rubble and Sasuke glared at the rogue with his Sharingan.

"Heh!" Jirobo laughed, "What's that look for Uchiha? Just because you refused us you think we'd just up and leave Konoha completely?!"

Sasuke wanted to attack but Shikamaru stopped him, "Wait Sasuke!"

Shikamaru glared at him, "You and me will take him together. Everyone else! Go after the other ninja!"

Jirobo laughed, "Do you honestly think that splitting up will help you?! You're such an idiot. Well my little friends, since I feel such pity for you for having such a scumbag as a leader, I'll kill you faster. It'll be painless! Just like what Mistress Minako is going through!"

"Shut up you lowlife-" Sasuke started but Choji interrupted him.

"He's mine! I'll take him!" he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at him as Choji continued, "You need to go save your teammate Sasuke." He looked to Shikamaru, "Here. Take these pellets to restore everyone's chakra. Now go. I got this 'scumbag'."

Shikamaru tried to argue but it was no use and he gave up, "Alright" he divided the pellet between everyone and they left Choji to fight alone.

'Choji' Sasuke thought, '_I used to think he was an even bigger loser than Minako. Turns out he's got some guts after all.'_

Shikamaru marked an arrow to let Choji know which way they went for when he beat the enemy.

Sasuke sighed_, 'I hope you're alright Minako.'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile in the barrel Minako was still unconscious but she felt as if she were dreaming.

She opened her eyes to see herself in the 'prison' that Nine-tails was sealed in inside of her.

She looked up at the giant fox demon in the cell in front of her, "Nine-tails." She whispered, "What's going on? Why am I here you stupid fox?!"

The demon laughed, "**How pitiful! Why did I have to be sealed inside someone as stupid and weak as you!? You don't know why you're here?"**

"That's why I asked." She growled and the fox growled and kept hidden in the shadows.

**"You ate that pill."** He said, **"And right now you're being taken to that wretched Orochimaru so he can 'teach' you how to control me."**

Minako nodded reluctantly.

"**HAHAHAHAHhahahaha!"** the fox bellowed with laughter, **"So pathetic but I guess I can't complain! The pill that they gave you is working itself right now through your system. Slowly, my chakra is swirling with yours to make it easier for you to call upon my power. However, there is a price that they didn't mention."**

Minako raised an eyebrow, "What? What is it?"

The fox snarled, **"You could die if too much of my chakra is in your system OR if my chakra accidentally crosses with yours. That and the pill, once completed its trial, will allow me to take over you better with my chakra already running through you!"**

Minako gulped but the fox seemed as if it were smirking, "**But you will have nothing to fear, child. The pill was made especially for this so it will not _harm_ you. However, it will affect your persona a bit. You'll feel darker and colder. Much like your little friend Uchiha."**

"Don't talk about him!" Minako yelled at the fox demon who grinned, "He's my enemy now."

**"Right"** the fox quieted down, **"I'll just leave you be now. Have nice dreams**" he growled sinisterly.

Minako felt as if she were falling in a dark abyss, leaving the fox's prison.

-888888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile, now only Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were left to save Minako from Sakon and Tayuya.

Neji had left himself behind like Choji did to buy them time to get away. Neji stayed to fight Kidomaru.

Sasuke had managed to grab Minako in the barrel after Kiba and Shikamaru distracted them but Sakon came at them. Akamaru set a letter bomb but was unable to get away. Quickly as he could, Kiba charged back to get him only for him, Akamaru and Sakon to fall down into a cavern. This now only left Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Dammit!" Shikamaru gripped the barrel, "Sasuke, you have to take Minako and get out of here! I'll fight the girl! Go!"

Sasuke saw Shikamaru's intent glare and nodded, "Right" He grabbed Minako who was in the barrel still and tried to set off only to be stopped by another ninja presumably who appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke was in such a shock, he didn't realize that the man had kicked the barrel out of his grip to Tayuya.

'_Dammit! No!'_

The man was speaking but Sasuke didn't listen. The man left back to Tayuya and they were talking but Sasuke didn't bring himself to hear.

'_Dammit why am I so weak?! I couldn't fight the sound four before. What makes me think I can just take on these guys and succeed!? I can't fight the four ninja, I can't fight that Orochimaru guy. I can't fight Gaara. I can't fight Itachi! Why am I so fucking useless to save Minako?! What made her so strong that she was able to defeat Gaara and that actually fight that Orochimaru guy? What is it?!'_

He remembered what Minako had said when she protected him in the fight with Gaara.

(Flashback)

Sasuke stood in front of Minako to protect her from Gaara, the curse mark infecting his body rapidly, "Go save Sakura, Minako. Get out of here. I'll fight this guy alone and buy you guys some time. I lost everyone I ever cared about once before. I won't allow my precious friends die in front of me again."

Minako gazed at him in realization, "You're right." She said, "You're absolutely right"

She stood up beside Sasuke and prodded him to stand behind her, "I thought of him as strong. Because like me he grew up in the same sadness and loneliness that I did. He fought for and loved only himself and because of that, I thought of him as strong. I really did."

"Minako" Sasuke was astonished. Was this really the same knuckleheaded idiot girl he knew?

"But that's not really what makes you strong! You can't get strong just by fighting for yourself!"

She clapped her hands together and conjured red chakra. Sasuke was blown back against the tree and he watched in shock as Minako's whole demeanor changed.

"I swear I'll protect all of you!"

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke activated his Sharingan again, _'I swear Minako! I'll be the one to protect you now! I swear it!'_

Sasuke clapped his hands together and made the Tiger sign, "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

He aimed the fire at the newcomer who held the barrel in his hands. Shikamaru yelled at him but Sasuke paid no mind. The bastard dodged his attack anyway and started running with Minako in the barrel in his arms.

"Shikamaru!" he called behind him, "You think you can handle this girl?!"

The Chunin sighed, "Yeah. Don't worry about me just go save your comrade."

Sasuke nodded and ran after the strange man.

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Minako floated in darkness, her eyes barely opened just to see nothing. She closed her eyes and saw the face of Orochimaru. Minako cringed a bit in fear and remembered what he had done to Sasuke. But that didn't seem to bother so much now. Right now Minako just felt numb.

She didn't feel anything.

'_Maybe it's that pill'_

Then she began to see flashbacks of when she was younger.

The villagers treated her like a monster. She could still hear all of their horrible insults.

'_Freak!'_

'_Monster!'_

'_Hey isn't that that demon child?'_

'_Ha! Look at it cry! What a weak little demon!'_

The scenes changed to a more recent time.

'_Why would anything be right with you in this fucking world?!'_

'_You shouldn't even be alive! You're so irrelevant! There's no reason for you to exist!'_

'_You're so pathetic! You have no one and nothing! No friends, no family! Not even a stray mutt would want you as their companion!'_

'_No one has ever loved you and no one ever will!'_

_SLAP!_

Minako snapped open her eyes showing red in her vision.

'_**Sasuke'**_ she growled demonically.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

**R&R**


	5. Numb

**Tell me what you guys think, please**

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

Sasuke ran after the strange albino man, almost missing a step in his desperation.

Finally, however, the man stopped in a field and set the barrel beside him. He had a look of irritation on his face but faced Sasuke with a spooky demeanor.

"My name is Kimimaro. I am one of Lord Orochimaru's most loyal servants. You are Sasuke Uchiha correct?"

Sasuke's Sharingan felt as if it were on fire, he glared at the man, "Yes"

"Hm." Kimimaro hummed, "You know it could have been you instead but you chose your pathetic village. But this girl in here." He pat the barrel, "She made the right choice. Now Lord Orochimaru will have the perfect experiment."

'_What?!_'

"Experiment? What are you talking about?"

Kimimaro blinked, "Hm. I don't' know Lord Orochimaru's full plans. Nor do I care. My mission is to simply make sure she gets to Orochimaru as quickly and safely as possible."

Sasuke growled, "Well that isn't going to happen! She's coming back with me!"

Kimimaro took a stance, "We'll see about that."

Sasuke attacked, "Raaaaaaahhhhhh!" he rushed forward at the pale man only for the guy to back up slightly.

Suddenly something grazed his cheek and Sasuke's eyes widened.

He lurched back and stared in disgust and awe, his Sharingan deactivated, _'What. . . What is he?'_

There his ribs stuck out of his body to protect himself form Sasuke's attack.

"Is that all you can really do? I'm surprised." Kimimaro blinked, "I thought Lord Orochimaru would have had better taste than that. You're obviously not as strong as he thought you would be"

"Rng!" Sasuke growled, "Enough talk!"

Sasuke charged again but this time by a distance and used more fire style Ninjutsu, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Multiple small fire blasts were fired at the man but Kimimaro merely dodged and took out a shoulder blade to use as a shield.

'_Blast! Every attack I make he has a different defense! I can't land one hit on him!'_

He activated his Sharingan again just as Kimimaro took out an arm bone straight out from his shoulder.

'_He's going to use it as a sword?'_

Sasuke's guess was right as the man ran towards him with the bone sword. They clashed kunai against bone for what seemed like forever. Sasuke could easily read Kimimaro's attacks. He took a quick glance at the barrel where Minako was kept in.

Kimimaro saw his chance, "Forget her." He brought his sword to Sasuke's neck, "In death"

'_Shit! He saw an opening!'_

Kimimaro's sword was an inch away until a foot bashed the man away.

"What the?" Sasuke said to himself.

Kimimaro was sporting a look that asked the same thing.

"Konoha's handsome blue beast has returned! My name is Rock Lee!"

'_Lee?_' Sasuke's eyes widened comically, '_But wasn't he going into surgery or something?!'_

"Lee" Sasuke rasped out, "What are you doing here?"

Lee smirked, "I am here to help you retrieve a friend."

The Uchiha stood up and brushed off some dirt, glaring at Kimimaro with disgust.

"Sasuke" Lee brought him out of his questioning thoughts, "Where is Minako right now?"

"She's in that barrel that guy is protecting." Sasuke stood up carefully, "This guy is pretty tough. He uses his bones as weapons."

"Bones?" Lee kept his offensive stance, "I see."

Sasuke sighed to regulate his breathing. His curse mark was starting to hurt. He was using too much chakra, '_But I haven't even used Chidori yet!'_

"Lee." Sasuke spoke, "Back me up. We've got to rescue Minako. No matter what. Got it?"

Lee smiled and nodded, "Right!"

They charged.

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Minako could clearly see the faces now. She could clearly see the hatred that everyone gave her.

The pain.

The sorrow.

But the face that stood out the most was Sasuke's.

She had trusted her comrade. She believed in him but she had put her faith in the wrong person.

She made the wrong choice then.

The fox cackled in her mind in the darkness.

'**It's time child.'**

'_Time for what?'_

'**The pill has finished its course. It's time to show your power. Show everyone your strength. The power of the Nine-tailed Fox!'**

Minako opened her red eyes, no longer in a dream but in the barrel.

'**Show them the awesome power of Minako Uzumaki!'**

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Rock lee was attacking Kimimaro from the front while Sasuke was trying to find an opening to grab Minako's barrel. It was harder than it seemed, though. Kimimaro kept the barrel at a safe distance from them and in a spot within his own reach. There was no blind spot.

Suddenly though, Lee made the wrong move and Kimimaro was just about to end it by stabbing him with a bone through eh forehead when a blockade of sand exploded in between to protect Lee.

Lee fell backwards and Sasuke pulled away as well to stand beside an unlikely hero.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro wondered who the third man was.

The red-head stared stoically, "I am Gaara of the Sand. An Ally of Konoha."

"Hm" Kimimaro narrowed his eyes_, 'This will be tougher than I thought.'_

Gaara looked back at Sasuke and Lee, "Where's Minako?"

"So you were told who was missing then?" Sasuke rubbed away some dried blood from his chin, "She's in the barrel. Be careful about this guy though. He attacks using his bones."

"Hn" Gaara grunted partly in disgust, "Just let me handle this. You two stay back and out of my way."

"But!" Lee started by a quick glare from the sand ninja shut him up.

Kimimaro was about to attack when something caught his attention.

'_**Rattle rattle rattle rattle!'**_

All four men looked behind them at the barrel.

'_**Rattle rattle rattle rattle!'**_

It was shaking violently.

Kimimaro smiled, "It's time"

'_Minako?_' Sasuke grit his teeth.

'_**BAM!' **_

The barrel burst apart, red chakra blasting from all angles, nine tails of it forming around the girl. It was just like when she had fought Neji in the Chunin Exams.

She still looked the same but the three other men knew something was off. Something didn't feel right with this chakra.

It was . . . . Darker.

The girl lifted her hands to assess herself. She could feel the Nine-tail's chakra coursing through her freely and yet she kept her head level. She grinned, not paying any attention to the four men behind her.

"Minako?" Sasuke stepped forward a foot but Minako paid him no attention.

He grew angry and shouted at her, "Minako! I know you can hear me dammit! What are you doing!?"

Suddenly, she turned to reveal her red eyes and swung her arm at them, letting one of her chakra tails attack them violently.

But the only thing stopping her from killing them was Gaara's sand that protected them.

Gaara glared at her, "You are not the same girl that I fought not so long ago Minako. You're not well. Return to Konoha where you belong."

The girl chuckled darkly, shocking the sand ninja, "Shut up you weak excuse for a demon!"

Minako suddenly vanished but stood a foot in front of Gaara in a split second and grinned at him, "I have been given a gift. Now I see why you were so dark for so long. The feeling. . . .It's amazing." She canines' sharpened, "But you're weak now. So is the rest of Konoha. I won't go back"

Gaara uncrossed his arms with a glint of fear in his eyes, "Minako please-"

She grabbed his throat, his sand not able to have caught up with her movements. She grinned, "I'm stronger now. This is only a small piece of the power Orochimaru could give me. I'm going."

"Minako!" Lee gasped and Sasuke stared at her, trying to figure just what all had happened to her since yesterday. Now she was like a completely different person.

In a flash she was gone and running towards the border to the Sound.

Gaara coughed, "Sasuke! Go after her now! Go!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. The rage in Minako's eyes. It was almost too much to bear. She was so different from the happy girl he once knew.

'_No.'_ he ran in the direction Minako did, '_That's not Minako! That's not her!'_

Sasuke could see her up ahead, her red chakra tails disappearing into nothing. She looked normal now from behind.

'_Is she running out of chakra already? Did that attack she used make her fall weak so quickly?'_

He gulped, _'Let's hope so'_

Suddenly Minako ran on rock and leaped what seemed to be a cliff to the other side. Sasuke had to skid to a halt so he didn't fall over the cliff.

She started to walk away again when Sasuke couldn't take it any longer, "You're running away from me!?"

Minako smirked and turned around so Sasuke could see her red eyes and the black darkness that used to be the whites of her eyes, "Hey Bastard."

The Uchiha stared at Minako in shock, '_What has happened to her? What did they do to her?!'_

Minako chuckled in glee at her 'friend's' shock.

"Hrn. Like I already told Sakura, I'm leaving the village. I'm not going back."

"What?" he clenched his fists.

Minako shuddered in the power she felt, "All this power. Why would I go back? I need it."

"You sound ridiculous Minako!" Sasuke yelled at her, "Do you have any idea what everyone went through to get this far? Choji, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru and even Lee and Gaara are risking their lives now to save you!"

"Really?" she didn't sound interested, "Well when you see them in hell make sure to tell them I said hi."

She laughed at him.

'_This isn't her.'_ Sasuke kept trying to tell himself, _'Minako would never say such things'_

"And you know what's even more interesting about my little meeting with Sakura?! She was actually waiting for YOU! The sound four ninja wanted you to begin with but you rejected them! You're so foolish! All of this power, the power that Lord Orochimaru can give is all mine now!"

The Uchiha grit his teeth, "You idiot."

(Flashback)

Sakura ran up to Sasuke with fearful eyes, "Sasuke" dried tears marred her face, "Sasuke please. You got to bring Minako back" fresh tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Please promise me you'll bring her back. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop her. She wouldn't listen to me. She's wrapped in some sort of mindset that no one cares about her anymore. She seemed pretty set on leaving and that we wouldn't care. Sasuke . . . Please you have to bring her back."

"Maybe then she'll realize that she was wrong. That there are people that care about her. That love her." Sakura wiped her tears and looked towards Sasuke who had his face cringed.

"You were right you know Sasuke" Sakura went on, "When we were first made Genin and assigned a teacher that day you told me. She's so lonely and I hate myself for always bashing on her and insulting her. I should have treated her better. Like a sister and not an enemy. I was so stupid! You were right to think so low of me."

(End of Flashback)

Minako was still laughing at him.

(Flashback)

Shikamaru sighed, "Minako is a great friend of mine but not just to me, but to all of us right? To all of the Rookie Nine. She's a great person who never gives up and never backs down. Like us, Minako Uzumaki is a Leaf Shinobi. She is our comrade! Therefore I will put my life on the line to rescue her. That is the Konoha way."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pictured Minako in his mind.

Shikamaru's voice almost cracked, "And we will not give up in making this mission a success! We will not fail because like Minako would say, 'We will never go back on our word. That is our ninja way'. Am I right?"

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke felt the prickle of a tear at the end of his eyes but willed it back.

"You idiot!"

Minako stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Do you have any idea what you're even saying?! Who was always the one to say they would never go back on their word?! That that was their ninja way?! Who was always ranting on about becoming acknowledged and respected by everyone?! What ever happened to your dream Minako!?"

Minako glared daggers at him, "Those were all foolish musings of a child."

"You wanted to become Hokage! That's all you ever ranted about! That was your dream. The one that always kept you going!"

She narrowed her eyes, remembering all the times she promised everyone she'd do it. She clamped her eyes shut and erased the memories from her thoughts, "Enough. I'm leaving and that's final, Uchiha."

She started walking away when she saw the silhouette of Sasuke on the rock below her. She quickly turned around but it was too late and Sasuke landed on her and pinned her down.

Minako showed no emotion, "I was useless in Konoha. I didn't have any power to protect myself from danger like the Akatsuki. But now I do and I owe it all to Lord Orochimaru. I'm going to him."

Sasuke glared into her dark eyes, "Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage and tried to destroy the leaf village! He plans on using you as an experiment!"

"I don't care" she spoke making Sasuke blink, astonished.

Minako continued, "As long as he protects me from the Akatsuki, from your brother, then it doesn't matter what he does to me."

Sasuke gripped hold of her shirt collar and lifted her slightly closer to his face, "Minako. Just come back home. Master Jiraiya, master Kakashi, the Fifth Hokage, Iruka, the Rookie Nine and Sakura and me will protect you. You have people who care about you, Minako. Let us help you."

Minako seemed to stare into his eyes for a while longer until she swat his hand away and stood up, "People who care about me?" she smirked, "If you really think that then you're dead wrong."

Sasuke flinched a bit when her red eyes looked through him. She continued, "No one cares about me. No one ever did. No one ever will."

Before Sasuke could retort, though, she slapped him across the face hard enough to send him flying off of the cliff and into the raging waters below before they tumbled down into the waterfall.

Sasuke jumped out and stood on the water using his chakra. He gasped for air and narrowed his eyes at Minako who jumped down to meet him. However, her eyes were normal now. Their normal blue color.

'_Is she back to normal?'_

She smirked at him.

'_Nope'_

"Listen to me Minako." He tried to start, "I'm sorry for ever saying those things to you. They weren't true. I was so wrapped up in my own hatred for my brother that I wasn't thinking about the others around me. You are cared about Minako."

She took a step forward but Sasuke took a step back, feeling intimidated.

"I care about you, Mina"

Minako's stare turned hard, "Oh really? Let's see what your answer will be after I bring you to death's door?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade. He couldn't believe it. While he had been out on a last minute mission yesterday night, Minako had left the village with four of Orochimaru's ninja.

'_And here I thought that it would be Sasuke that would have done something like this'_

"I've sent five Genin after her. Shikamaru was the captain of this mission and Sakura and Lee told me who he picked out of the Rookie Nine that was available. I've also sent a distress hawk to Suna for help as well."

"Who were the Rookies?" Kakashi could feel sweat run down his brow, '_This is bad. What if Nine-tails escapes?'_

"Shikamaru, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akamichi and . . . . Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi couldn't believe it, "You let them take Sasuke with them?!"

Tsunade huffed, "Well it's not like I actually had a choice! They were gone before I could do anything about it!"

Kakashi turned to leave and Tsunade shouted at him, "Hey hold on just a minute! You have another mission!"

"Yeah, yeah" the Jounin waved behind him, "I'll be right back"

Kakashi reached the gates of Konoha and summoned his hounds to track them.

-888888888888888888888888-

"Gah!" Sasuke was being pummeled by his friend.

Minako held her smirk as she kicked and punched the Uchiha repeatedly, not uttering a word.

One last kick sent him flying across the water, "Graaahhhh!"

Sasuke skidded across the water using his chakra to stay afloat, "Nng"

'_She's so strong.'_ he admitted to himself_, 'What did those Sound guys give her!? If I had went with them, would I have been that strong?'_

He shook away from the thoughts, '_No. Revenge isn't the way. I'll find another way to get back at Itachi. I can't' become something like Minako has become.'_

He could see Minako charging up her Rasengan and he held out his palm to create the Chidori.

'_I got to wake her up. I have to make her see. This isn't the answer!'_

The Chidori chirped wildly in his hand as he charged to Minako just as she did him as well.

"Rasengan!" she yelled.

"Chidori!" he countered.

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	6. New Divide

**Well here you all are. I hope you guys find this an epic battle. I thought it was but I want to hear your guys' opinions. Tell me what you think and enjoy **

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Their attacks collided with the most unbelievable force that it knocked both of them away after a split second, sending them flying in opposite directions.

Sasuke got out of the water first, _'Damn! And that was at full power too! It didn't really seem to affect her at all though.'_

He saw her rise out of the waters and glare at him.

'_But her attack.'_ He thought, '_It was so powerful just like yesterday. It was almost as if . . . she was really trying to kill me'_

Minako grinned manically.

'_This is insane. I can't just go at her with another Chidori either though. I can only use two maximum. Dammit Mina. That look in your eyes. You really wouldn't think twice about killing me. Would you?'_

Minako crouched at the ready.

'_It's all that she can think about right now.'_ He felt a lump in his throat, '_No. I promised myself long ago that I would never cry again. So why? Why?!'_

Minako came at him with insane speed and punched him once more in the jaw, sending him hovering in the air as she came at him again. Sasuke couldn't help but to think about her.

'_Mina. You were always alone. All by yourself. No family or friends to comfort you. I understand that pain. When I lost my family, I suddenly knew everything you felt. All the pain and sorrow that you went through from the beginning.'_

She kicked him in the ribs.

'_I always wanted to say something to you. But the time never came. You always had your heart set on becoming better than me and I always thought I needed to become stronger to kill my brother.'_

She punched him again.

'_We were completely different, you and I. From the beginning you were my rival and when we were placed together in a cell seven, nothing changed. You always strived to become better than me and I was always the asshole who kept trying to put you down.'_

Another punch.

'_But you never backed down. I guess I've always admired that about you. Your strength to become better than me made me strive to keep ahead of you but you were always stronger than me. I admit that. You were always stronger because you never let others get to you. You always strived to prove everyone wrong. Even me.'_

Minako grasped Sasuke's shirt and smirked at him, "See you in hell, Uchiha."

Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated, "Mina. Please Mina" he rasped out, "You don't have to do this. I'm your friend. Remember?"

"Ha!" she laughed, "And here I never thought I'd hear you beg!"

"Mina" he tried again, "This isn't you. Minako Uzumaki would never do this! You're not her! You're an imposter!"

Minako dropped him and slapped him across the face, her eyes turned red like the fox's. Sasuke stumbled for a second but Minako grabbed him again and growled in his face.

"If you think I'm a completely different person then you obviously never knew who I was in the first place, **Sasuke**"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Minako's eyes started to water, "No one ever saw"

She loosened her grip on him, "No one ever saw the real me. Not even my closest friend. I considered you my friend Sasuke. But you never saw me. Not as a friend and certainly not as an equal."

Sasuke carefully placed a hand on hers that gripped his shirt, "Mina. I DO see you as a friend. You are my closest friend too. I just never wanted to admit it" he gently rubbed her knuckles to soothe her, "That and I never really wanted to get close to anyone after the death of my family. I never wanted to feel that pain again. Because what if I lose that new person as well?"

Minako watched his facial features cautiously but let him continue.

"But I failed. I did become close with someone. I found a new family and should have realized what I had before I ruined it with my cold words. Kakashi made it all come clear for me. I do have a family still. I do have friends."

Minako's grip loosened more as she listened to him.

"I may hate my brother, Mina. But I suppose that you were always like a sister to me. And I could never hate you. I love you Mina."

That's when Minako cracked.

'_What?! He . . . he loves me?! He thinks of me like a sister?! I'm part of his family?'_

She shivered in frustration. She honestly had no idea of what to do.

'**Kill him' **the fox whispered to her, '**He's lying. You should know this. He's just lying to get you to lower your guard. Kill him!'**

The fox sent this red angry chakra through her chakra system forcibly, causing her to become in pain. Minako suddenly let go of Sasuke and gripped her stomach in pain, "GHEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as the red chakra started to become visible around her.

Sasuke backed away in fright, _'What's going on?! Why is she suddenly in pain?'_

He activated his Sharingan and he was terrified at what he saw. Around her, swirling in anger was the Nine-tail's chakra and it formed itself around her like a cloak. Sasuke shivered in fear,"No way"

'_The Demon Fox. It's taking control of her?'_

By this time, she stopped screaming but the fox's chakra formed a cloak with red chakra fox ears and a tail. Her eyes became larger and more demonic, her teeth became fangs and her nails were suddenly claws.

"**Grrrrrrrhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn"** she growled.

'_I'm screwed'_

"Mina" he asked her but she only bared her fangs at him in warning, "Mina" he tried again.

She arched her back in defense, "Get away" she growled.

"No" he breathed out, "Mina you're my friend and I will not let you go. You hear me?"

She snarled at him as he stepped closer.

"You are a kunoichi of Konoha! You once declared to me and everyone you met that you would one day become the Hokage. Where is that Minako now? Huh?! Hiding behind the fox like a lost little girl!?"

She was ready to attack when Sasuke reached in his pocket and brought out her Leaf Headband she left laying on her desk at her apartment. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"You see this Mina?!" he waved it in front of her, "This is YOUR headband. Don't you remember what you said to me yesterday about it?!"

She was silent so he continued.

"You said that putting your headband on is a testament of fighting on equal terms as a Shinobi. Well I acknowledge that you are my equal. Will you not acknowledge that to me any longer?"

He threw it to her and she caught it expertly.

"Don't you remember who gave you that headband? You loved this thing even more because of it. Iruka would be disappointed in you if you didn't where that headband, Mina. He'd be disappointed if you left."

Minako stared at the headband in her hands as she remembered when Iruka gave the headband to her.

(Flashback)

Minako had just pulverized Mizuki with over a hundred shadow clones. Iruka was leaning against a tree looking as proud as a father would be at their kid. It made Minako so happy to see him look at her like that.

"Minako. Come here" Iruka smiled, "I have something to give you"

Minako trotted over to him in barely contained excitement, _'What does he want to give me? A hug?!'_

Just the mere thought of any contact or nice words made her happy.

She got up to him and leaned down since he couldn't move yet. After all, a large Shuriken to the back can do quite a bit of damage.

"Close your eyes, kid"

She did as she was told. But something felt weird. She felt him take off her goggles and put something else around her head.

"Alright. You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes to look up at her sensei but something was off about him.

'_He . . . he's not wearing his headband! But! But that means!'_

"Congratulations, Minako. You graduate!" he grinned at her, "And to celebrate, I have a surprise! We're going out for ramen tonight!"

The academy teacher wasn't prepared for Minako to pounce on him and hug him crying, "Oh thank you sensei! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Iruka laughed and ruffled her dark red hair, the same as her mother's, "You deserve it, Minako. You improved wonderfully and I couldn't be more proud of you"

Minako cried in his chest, _'I promise Iruka Sensei! I won't let you down! I'll become the greatest ninja in the world! I swear it!'_

(End of Flashback)

The red chakra around Minako's body dissipated and her eyes turned back to their glorious and bright blue. She squeezed the headband in her hands and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" she whispered.

At first, the Uchiha thought that she had finally come to her senses until she looked up at him and frowned emotionlessly.

She tied the headband around her forehead, "I'll wear this headband one last time to fight you. But I'm not going back to Konoha."

Sasuke was getting desperate, "But why not!? We can help you!"

"Sasuke, every single one of the villagers hate me. There's only a few people in Konoha who don't. I realize that some people care but I can't stay there. The Akatsuki are after me, mainly your brother. They want to capture the demon inside of me. They want to kill me. And to stand my ground against them, to have any hope of standing a chance against them in battle, I need power. And I seriously doubt that Konoha will just give me that power. The elders were completely against me becoming a ninja at all in the first place."

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked into Sasuke's desperate ones, "I'm sorry but I just can't. You have to understand."

"But Mina. Then let me come with you"

"No." she shook her head, "I won't allow that. You've just realized that revenge isn't the answer to your problems. You can't go to Orochimaru because he'll just steal your body. If I go to Orochimaru, he'll give me the power to fight the Akatsuki. All I have to do in return is become an experiment. Big deal!"

"It is a big deal Mina! I can't lose you!"

Minako's eyes widened in their shock but she looked away. She could feel the fox's power surging in her again, claiming to overtake her if she didn't end this fight quickly.

"Enough Sasuke. Let's just end this" the fox's chakra overtook her body once more.

"Mina" Sasuke gulped, '_You really believe that there is no other option.'_

He watched her, or was it the fox, created the Rasengan in her palm.

'_I guess I'll just have to make you believe then'_ he felt the third tomoe appear in his Sharingan.

'_You don't have to leave Mina. Don't leave!'_

He charged up is Chidori, feeling the curse mark make its way around his body_, 'Shit. I've used too much chakra!'_

He felt the power of the curse mark surge through him as he powered his Chidori, the chakra lightning chirping wildly like many birds at once.

Minako charged at him, "Rasengan!"

Sasuke launched at her, "Chidori!"

They came at each other at lightning speed and once they met, Sasuke managed to land the attack at her forehead protector, slashing a line through it, while Minako collided the Rasengan to Sasuke's shoulder.

Their power collided together as one and formed a blinding whiteness around them. It felt like forever that they were in midair like this, just staring at each other. They both held guilt in their eyes.

'_Minako.'_ Sasuke let the tears fall, _'I'm so sorry'_

'_Sasuke'_ Minako felt her own tears slide down her face, '_Forgive me'_

When it was over, Minako was standing over an unconscious Sasuke, somehow thinking and hoping that he would get up and start fighting her again. But he didn't.

"Sasuke" she whispered.

There was no response.

"Sasuke" she tried again but was stopped when it started to rain. She looked up at the sky and let the heavens cry down on her in pain. She felt so horrible but also so relieved. Now she had no one standing in her way. She had to leave now.

She knew that Sasuke had injured her pretty bad but she was already healing. Sasuke on the other hand had a large rip in his shirt and blood leaking out of his right shoulder.

'**He'll be fine'** the fox growled, '**Someone's coming. You better get going.'**

"Yeah" she agreed but didn't expect her headband to randomly fall off and land next to Sasuke. She stared at the headband, the fond memories filling her up. She knew she had to leave though before others showed up.

However, she carefully got down on her knees, staring down at her friend.

'_Sasuke'_ she thought, _'I swear I'll come back one day but not until I'm ready. Not until I kill every last one of the Akatsuki with my bare hands.' _

She gently leaned down and kissed his cheek before standing back up and walking away.

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Kakashi and Pakkun were racing through the forest to get to Minako and Sasuke. But then it started to rain.

'Dammit!' thought Kakashi, "Pakkun! It's raining! Can you still hold the scent?!"

The small ninja dog nodded, "Yes! We're okay! Really close this way!"

When they finally reached the cliff, the two of them leaped off and down to the shore of the Valley.

Kakashi frowned under his mask and sighed regretfully seeing Sasuke alone unconscious.

"We're too late"

He walked over with Pakkun and leaned down to the Uchiha. He looked as if he had cried.

"Why did this have to happen?" Kakashi asked himself as Pakkun sniffed the extra headband beside Sasuke.

He looked up to Kakashi, "It's Minako's."

Kakashi closed his eyes and lifted Sasuke up in his arms along with the headband, "I couldn't make it in time. I'm so sorry Sasuke. Knowing you, you were probably very stubborn if she drove you this far. To this extent."

Kakashi looked out to where Minako must have run off_, 'Minako'_

The rain then stopped and Kakashi looked up at the sky

"It's stopped." Said Pakkun, "But the way it's been pouring, the trail is long gone now. At least by scent that is. We're better off getting Sasuke back to Konoha hospital than chasing after Minako."

Kakashi agreed and threw Sasuke on his back gently and headed out back to Konoha.

-888888888888888888888888-

There was blackness but since Sasuke could see and tell it was dark, he knew that he was finally awake.

'_I must have blacked out'_

He opened his eyes, letting all of the memories flood back to him. He was hoping he had just been dreaming.

'_Why am I on Kakashi's back?'_

"Master Kakashi" he rasped out.

Kakashi leaned his leaned back a bit to hear him, "Where's Minako?" Sasuke drowsily asked.

Kakashi didn't answer.

A few medic ninja can in front of them, running along the branches of the trees with Kakashi, "Kakashi! How's Sasuke?!"

"He has a shoulder wound but it's not bleeding too much."

"And Minako Uzumaki? Where is she?" the medic Nin asked.

Kakashi was silent and that gave them their answer. Minako had left the village.

Kakashi sighed, "What of the other Genin?"

Sasuke perked up. He wanted to know how his comrades were doing. Were they okay?

"Lady Hokage dispatched the medical corps one and two! They found them all in various places all injured. They performed simple first aid and took them back to Konoha."

"How are they?" asked Sasuke's sensei.

The medic ninja looked regretful, "Shikamaru Nara suffered minor injuries. Kiba Inuzuka took some deep lacerations but his life is not in any danger. But then there's Neji Hyuga and Choji Akamichi. Those two are both fatally wounded. Their fate is unknown at the moment."

Sasuke closed his eyes_, 'Everyone.'_ He thought before passing out again.

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

Minako walked through the Sound Territory's forest, not even really sure about where she was supposed to go. She just followed a dirt trail that she happened to come by. She knew it was stupid but what other choice did she have? No one was around to tell her where to go.

That's what she thought though. In the trees, hidden from view, two pairs of eyes watches her.

One was Zetsu from the Akatsuki and the other was Kabuto, the loyal servant of Orochimaru.

White Zetsu asked, "Shouldn't we grab her before Orochimaru gets her?"

Black Zetsu frowned, "We do need her but in the state she is in right now, unstable, and we do not know how powerful she has become. Remember that Orochimaru's men gave her that pill? We do not know of its effects and we cannot engage her in battle alone with Kabuto watching as well. He is mysterious. We don't' even know his power."

"I guess you're right. But when will we be able to capture her?" White Zetsu smiled.

"The Nine-tails Jinchuriki is too powerful, especially when the fox is so easily let out as we just saw. Odds are that Orochimaru will only tame her, anyway. If we wait then perhaps the girl will be tamed enough to come to us without any trouble. Besides, it's not like we don't have other Jinchuriki to go after."

"I suppose you're right" White Zetsu agreed as always as they sunk into the tree they were on.

Meanwhile Minako kept walking slowly to the unknown path until someone familiar came across her, "You know you're going to wrong way right?"

Minako whipped around to be face to face with Kabuto.

She glared at him, forgetting that he was Orochimaru's main right hand man.

Kabuto smirked down at her, "So Sasuke refused huh? I'm honestly surprised that you came though. I thought for sure that Sasuke would have been the one to be converted."

Minako looked away, "Yeah well you were wrong."

Kabuto smirked, "How about we get you to Orochimaru's lair now? We'll discuss the terms of your stay there."

Minako nodded in acceptance, "Right"

'_Did I really do the right thing?'_ she asked herself.

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke sat in his hospital bed staring down at Minako's headband that Kakashi had given him. He felt wrong.

He felt defeated and beaten. He had never cried before after Itachi had murdered his whole clan but somehow watching Minako leave like this made him suffer to no end.

He wanted her back.

(Flashback)

Minako showed no emotion, "I was useless in Konoha. I didn't have any power to protect myself from danger like the Akatsuki. But now I do and I owe it all to Lord Orochimaru. I'm going to him."

(End of Flashback)

(Flashback)

"Please promise me you'll bring her back. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop her. She wouldn't listen to me. She's wrapped in some sort of mindset that no one cares about her anymore. She seemed pretty set on leaving and that we wouldn't care. Sasuke . . . Please you have to bring her back."

-8888888-

He opened his eyes again to stare into Sakura's eyes, "I swear Sakura. I will bring her back even if it kills me. You guys are the only family I have left now after all. I won't let Minako go. I swear it."

(End of Flashback)

"Sasuke!" the said boy turned hearing his name but winced slightly, his shoulder wound still bothering him being all bandaged and all.

Sasuke tried to show no emotion but was actually pretty happy to see his squad captain, "Shikamaru"

"So" Shikamaru started, "Minako wouldn't come back huh?"

Sasuke looked away, "No. She's gone."

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke wasn't ready for Sakura to be standing there with the Fifth Hokage.

"Sakura" Sasuke greeted plainly.

The pink haired girl looked sad. She knew what had happened but she didn't blame Sasuke for it. But Sasuke did blame himself.

"You were badly wounded, Uchiha" the Hokage frowned, "That shoulder wound Minako gave you was pretty good but not deep enough to kill. She must have held back."

Sasuke said nothing but stared back at Minako's headband in sorrow.

"Sakura" Sasuke felt as if he had to say something to her. Anything, "I'm sorry"

Sakura pulled a fake smile, "What are you talking about silly?" she went over to the hospital room window, "Man look at you! You're a mess!"

Sasuke repeated which was something he hardly ever did, "I'm sorry"

Sakura opened the curtains, "You should open the curtains a bit. See how beautiful it is outside?"

"Sakura!" he stopped her, forcing her to look at him, "I meant what I said. I will get her back. I swear it. I will."

"Sasuke" Sakura kept her gaze away.

"I swear it Sakura. Like Minako always said now it's my turn to pass it on. I will never go back on my word. Because that's my Ninja way."

Sakura teared up, "Sasuke." She smiled suddenly with determination, surprising Sasuke all the more, "Well you're going to have to wait a while."

'_What?'_

"Because next time I'm coming with you"

Sasuke had the urge to smile but willed it down. He was not going to ruin his cold reputation yet in front of all of these people.

When everyone left, Sasuke was alone on the bed with Minako's headband in his hands. He laid on his back thinking, _'Sorry Sakura but I just can't afford to wait too long. Who knows what that creep Orochimaru could be doing to Minako?'_

All of a sudden there was a loud thud outside and it felt like an earthquake, the whole hospital shook.

Immediately reacting out of instinct, Sasuke jumped up out of the bed to see what was going on only to fall back on the bed in pain.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke gawked at him. This old man was sitting on top of a giant toad's head!

"Wait" he said, "You're that old guy that went with Minako to get the Fifth Hokage. The one who showed up to face my brother and rescue Minako form the Akatsuki a few weeks ago!"

Jiraiya smirked, "That's the one! I'm none other than the famous Jiraiya! The Toad sage and one of the Legendary Sanin!"

Sasuke blinked, "Doesn't Minako always call you pervy-sage?"

Jiraiya glared, "Now don't you get started on that either, kid! I'm a respected man and I deserve proper manners!"

"Right" Sasuke leaned back on the headboard of the hospital bed, "So what do you want with me exactly?"

Jiraiya smiled, "I've come to offer you a deal."

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	7. Chandelier

**Sorry guys it took a while but I was busy sorting out this chapter, you know. I tried my best to think about what would actually happen and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Please no flames.**

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

"A deal?" Sasuke sat up in his hospital bed, curious of what the Sanin had to say to him.

"That's right kid. You see," he jumped off of the toad and into the hospital room, "I really wasn't expecting Minako to leave for Orochimaru. I was expecting it to be you."

Sasuke looked away, feeling a bit snappy, "Sorry to disappoint you"

"Tch" Jiraiya furrowed his brow and closed his eyes, "In a few months, I had planned to take Minako with me to train for a couple of years. To travel with me, ya see."

Jiraiya looked over at the young Uchiha and stared solemnly at the headband the boy clutched so tightly. He sighed, "I know that you wanted to go to Orochimaru to gain power, Sasuke. But-"

"No" Sasuke interrupted, "Not anymore."

"Right" the sanin narrowed his eyes, "Well the deal I mentioned happens like this: You come with me and I will teach you the skills you need to defeat your brother or you can stay here in Konoha and Kakashi and I will train you. You may also assist in missions related in finding Orochimaru's whereabouts. But I figure that you'd probably choose wanting to go after your brother so-"

"No" The young Uchiha interrupted once again and Jiraiya stood there almost stunned.

"No?"

Sasuke looked up at the man with a determined look on his face, "First thing's first. I will train to become stronger and I will help try to find Minako and bring her home. Then when she is back, I will go after Itachi."

'_Unpredictable'_ Jiraiya smiled softly, '_Looks like he's picked up a few pages from Minako'_

"Alrighty then. Are you sure?"

Sasuke clutched Minako's headband, "Definitely."

The sanin nodded, "Good. Then as soon as you're ready and discharged from the hospital be ready for some gruesome training, kid."

Before Jiraiya was about to leave, though, Sasuke thought of something to ask, "Sir?"

The sanin had his hand placed on the window sill.

"What exactly does Orochimaru want with Minako?"

The older man sighed heavily, "You know, I really don't have a clue. I've heard from the rescue mission report that Orochimaru wants her for experimentation and that is never good with that man. He's experimented on many people from babies to full grown adults."

Sasuke swallowed as the man continued, "My best guess is that Orochimaru wants to experiment on Minako's chakra system. He'll probably also use her for various other things such as messing with her seal to control the Nine-tails or just turning her into a slave."

"What?! We have to save her as soon as possible! Why aren't you out there looking for her?!"

Jiraiya swung back to glare at Sasuke, "Do you think I haven't?! You've been in the hospital for a few days already while I've been out by the Sound's border searching for my student and God-daughter!"

"God-daughter?"

"I've searched countless areas that Orochimaru has been spotted near but to no avail. There are also three teams of Anbu out searching for her as we speak but we haven't heard back from them yet."

"I see" Sasuke turned his head away, "And what do the Akatsuki want with her?"

"You should be able to guess that on your own Sasuke."

"The Nine-tailed Fox that's sealed inside of her?"

Jiraiya nodded and Sasuke went on, "That means that Itachi is also after her for that reason but why do they want the Demon?"

"A tailed demon beast wields an immense amount of chakra. I can only imagine that that is the reason why. It is also the reason Orochimaru wanted her too. But surely he can't be thinking he can keep her for long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Orochimaru was once a member of the Akatsuki himself. However, the only reason he was in the group was because he wanted to get to Itachi for his Sharingan. Of course, Itachi was too powerful for him though and that's why he wanted you, Sasuke. An Uchiha that wasn't stronger than him so he could easily overpower you and steal your body for his own ideals of immortality and power."

Sasuke felt sick, _'I was actually thinking about joining that freak?'_

"If Orochimaru has Minako then the Akatsuki will most likely have already found Minako. If they have already, they could have captured her and killed her."

"What?!"

"But I don't think that that has happened yet." Jiraiya suddenly smiled and Sasuke gripped his bed sheets.

"Why?"

The man laughed at him, "Do you honestly think that Minako will just let them take her? Besides, I doubt that Orochimaru hasn't already thought of this. He probably has some plan intact. Either that or the Akatsuki will just want to go after other Jinchuriki like Minako."

The room was silent then. Sasuke, in a way, seemed almost relieved that Minako might not be in any danger yet. He nodded and rubbed the metal of her headband softly, "We'll get her back."

Jiraiya looked over at Sasuke curiously.

"I won't rest until we do. We will get her back. I swear it." He closed his eyes in his vow.

'_I will find you Mina. I will get you back home even if it kills me'_

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Kabuto walked by Minako's side, watching her carefully if she tried to escape or attack. Finally after what seemed like hours, they reached one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

"Come on. We must warn Orochimaru that Anbu will be on our tail soon. We're going to have to leave this hideout and go to another one up North."

"Okay" Minako really wasn't so enthused but chose not to act rude and cause herself trouble.

'_I have to be careful now. I'm in enemy territory and these guys could kill me at a glance if they wanted. Especially Orochimaru.'_

They entered the base and passed many cells, some with people in it, some not. It almost frightened Minako to look at them, they looked so miserable.

Kabuto led her through another door when they reached what seemed to be a main room, "Ah" a voice echoed off the walls, "I see it was Minako Uzumaki that came then, hmmm?"

"Yes" Kabuto nodded.

"Very well" a man came from out of the shadows. He had green hair but the same creepy eyes as Orochimaru's, "I suppose that Sasuke can wait. I received something even more powerful. For now."

Minako tilted her head, "You mean you're still going to go after Sasuke?"

The man laughed, "Well of course! Did you really think you were just as valuable as he was? Oh child! One day Sasuke will be my host body while you will simply be one of those scum in a cell."

Minako's eyes widened slightly as Kabuto chuckled, "What? Did you really think we'd just 'protect' you from the Akatsuki for free?"

"No." she shook her head, "The sound four said I'd be an experiment."

"Yes" Kabuto smirked, "You and I will spend a lot of time together, Minako. And let me tell you, it won't be pleasant. I remember the wound you gave me when we last met, you little bitch."

Now Minako was starting to get worried and frantically looked around, "But I-!"

Kabuto quickly pulled out a needle and syringe and injected a sedative in her bloodstream from her neck.

Immediately the drug took effect and knocked her out in Kabuto's arms.

Orochimaru walked up to them and touched Minako's cheek lightly, "We must leave this place. Kill all the prisoners here and let's be on our way, Kabuto."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto set Minako on the ground for a while as he went and disposed of all the prisoners they held at that base. We he returned, him and Orochimaru grabbed Minako and all the necessary equipment they needed to transfer to their other base.

They were gone before the Anbu reached the hideout, leaving no trace behind of where they could have gone.

-888888888888888888888888-

When Minako awoke, she blinked her eyes in the darkness, not too sure of her surroundings.

When she got used to the blackness, she noticed that she was behind bars in a room with only one lit candle.

She immediately tried to stand up only to find out that she couldn't. One, the cell was too small and two being that there were chains locked around her ankles and waist, preventing her from getting up. She tried to move her arms only to find out that she had metal cuffs around her wrist connected to the wall to stop her from weaving hand signs.

'_Shit'_ was her only thought at the moment.

Minako tried to wiggle around and see if there was anything in the cell that could help her escape but she found nothing.

She fell back against the wall in despair, "Dammit Sasuke, why do you always have to be right?" she whispered to no one in particular.

A tear ran down her cheek, "I should have never left Konoha."

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke was up and out of the hospital after another few days of resting. Surprisingly, most of the Rookie nine and Team 10 had come to visit him, especially Sakura and Ino. But not for long, as Sakura had told him that she was going to learn under Lady Tsunade, the Hokage.

Sasuke was impressed but tried to forgive her for the fact that she left him unattended with Ino.

He had never been happier to be discharged from the hospital.

Sasuke was currently at his apartment staring at the picture on his desk of Team seven when there was a knock on his door.

When he answered the door, he couldn't have been more surprised to see Gaara Subaku standing there with his arms crossed.

"Gaara?"

The sand ninja stared at Sasuke emotionlessly, "Uchiha. I've come to ask if you are . . . faring well." He spoke the last part as if he were forced to ask it.

Sasuke uncharacteristically raised an eyebrow, "Not really. Are you? I know she meant a lot to you. She thought of you well, you know."

"Hm" Gaara closed his eyes, "It doesn't seem like she did after she almost choked me."

"Hn"

"If you find out anything. . ."

"Don't worry" Sasuke told him, "I'll let you know."

Gaara nodded graciously.

There was silence for a while until Sasuke finally spoke again, "I will get her back."

"You keep saying it as if it will magically happen out of nowhere." Gaara uncrossed his arms, "Minako was usually the one to make those kinds of promises."

"Yeah"

"My siblings and I are leaving tomorrow to go back to our village," he turned away facing his back at the man he once called his prey, "I can only hope that you'll succeed in retrieving her, Uchiha. You should know that many people care for her including me. I once thought of you as my enemy but now I am asking as a friend."

Gaara glanced back at Sasuke, "You must get her back. Don't go back on your word."

Sasuke smirked wistfully, "How could I? It's my Ninja way, too, after all."

Gaara smiled lightly and walked away without any more words.

Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting on the roof of Sasuke's apartment watching the interaction with curiosity. He would have never believed that the two similarly behaving boys could have mended their differences so well. Of course it was a little rough but neither boy was quite experienced nor enjoyed a conversation very much.

Sasuke was about to close the door when Kakashi jumped off the roof to reveal himself, "Sasuke"

The boy blinked, "Sensei?"

The masked man smiled gently behind his mask, "Jiraiya told me what you have chosen Sasuke."

"Hn."

What Sasuke never expected was for the teacher to lightly ruffle his black hair, "I'm proud of you, Sasuke. Your parents would be, too, you know."

The Uchiha growled and shook away from him, "How would you know?"

Kakashi laughed and leaned a bit on the door, "You'd be surprised. I knew your parents just as well as I knew Minako's. Your mother was a very kind woman."

Sasuke sat in a chair by his desk, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Kakashi sighed, "Because I feel as if I have to, Sasuke. Just stop pushing people away and let me talk to you."

Sasuke glared at the picture sitting on his window sill of Team seven and Kakashi caught this notion, "You know, when I was your age one of my squad members was an Uchiha. . . . He was my best friend."

Sasuke slowly looked over to Kakashi as he continued, "I was newly appointed a Jounin at age thirteen. Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara were still Genin but they were my teammates. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage was our squad leader. I was a brat back then. I never cared about anyone else. I always shut everyone out after my father's death. But then one day in the midst of the Third Great Shinobi War, Rin was captured and Obito wanted to go rescue her but I refused to help."

Sasuke was in awe at his master's story, _'It sounds like . . . He was a lot like me'_ he frowned in sorrow.

"That's when Obito told me this, 'In the Ninja world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are scum . . .but" Kakashi hesitated, remembering that day, " . . . those who do not care for and support their fellow Shinobi are even lower than scum.'"

Sasuke blinked with his mouth open in shock, _'Those are the words that-'_

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "I assume you remember those words from our first training exercise?"

Sasuke nodded as he continued, "Obito went off on his own only to get attacked. I came back and we rescued Rin but at a terrible price. The walls of a cave that we were trapped in were collapsing but Obito rescued me and Rin. Obito was crushed by a boulder but before he died, he gave me his Sharingan eye and made me promise to protect Rin."

He sighed, "I couldn't keep that promise, Sasuke"

"What?" There was silence before Sasuke finally growled angrily, "So what are you saying?!"

The silver-haired Jounin stared at the floor, "I'm saying that you shouldn't go and make promises to others that you can't keep. You must accept the fact that we might not find Minako in time-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at him, "What is it with you all telling me not to get my hopes up?! You all tell me that I shouldn't make 'promises I can't keep' well guess what?! I'm keeping this one to my grave, Kakashi! I will save Minako! Even if it kills me!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, "Very well. Report to the Training grounds at dawn tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do."

Sasuke nodded, watching as the Jounin walked out of his apartment, his features filled with melancholy and grief.

'_He doesn't believe that I'll bring her back. A lot of people don't think I can or won't'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes, '_I'll prove them all wrong.'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Minako's ears strained to hear voices outside of her cell room. It had been a few hours since she awoken in the cell and she started to make sense of her surroundings. The base was underground just like the last one so it was obvious that there would be no windows to escape out of. It was also almost hard to breathe so they were pretty far underground too.

Minako also figured that there had to be some sort of guard outside the room watching in case she somehow miraculously found a way out of her cell. She could see the door that led out of the room and under it, she saw just a hunt of light and shadows of feet it seemed shifting once in a while.

The candle light in her 'room' was getting duller which meant that the wax from the candle was almost all the way melted. Soon there would be no light in her 'room' and she would be alone in complete darkness surrounded by prison bars.

She knew that she deserved this though.

She deserved this for betraying her friends and the Leaf Village.

'_I should have known. There are no excuses. Sure I gained some power from that strange pill but for what? To just be locked up like a lab rat?'_

Minako sighed as she stared at the chains on her wrists, _'I should have just let Sasuke come to Orochimaru instead'_

Her eyes closed tightly and shook her head, _'No! What am I thinking!? I can't wish this treatment on someone else! Especially Sasuke! I should have just went back with him. I should have . . .'_

It was a few more hours later that the door opened in the darkness, the candle having gone out a while ago. Minako carefully lifted her head and glared at the man who chuckled at her state.

"My my such a shame for such a beautiful young kunoichi to be locked up like this"

The man walked closer to her cell and kicked lightly at the bars, "How are you doing, Uzumaki?"

She said nothing.

The pale Sanin growled softly, "You know, little girl, your training here is going to go a lot smoother if you cooperate."

Minako glanced at him and Orochimaru snickered, sensing her thoughts.

"Well I don't want to be rude. You were promised training to defeat the Akatsuki, and oh I'll give it to you but . . ."

Minako swallowed.

"But you're going to have to obey my every order. Mine _and_ Kabuto's. Are we clear?"

'_Maybe if I can get him to let me out of this cage I'll be able to escape!'_

She nodded and Orochimaru grinned manically, "Good." He brought out a set of keys and placed the largest one in the keyhole of her cell, opening it with a loud creak.

Minako almost flinched away when the snake-like man came closer to her in the cage and took her wrists, unlocking her chains from her arms and then her waist and ankles. Slowly, he backed out of the cage to let Minako climb out on her own, not caring if she had the strength to yet or not.

Carefully, Minako crawled out and stood up, fighting the urge to tremble as the sick man touched her chin lightly with his finger, "That's a good girl. Now follow me and I'll take you to your first . . . 'experimentation'."

She couldn't help but to ask, "Will it hurt?" she followed him out the room, paying close attention to her surroundings like the ninja she was. She may have been branded as the knucklehead kunoichi of the Leaf Village but she was also unpredictable.

The older man laughed at her, "Of course. For a little while."

'_Well that's reassuring'_ she thought sarcastically.

Suddenly there was light, though, at the end of a hall and at first it blinded Minako. She lifted her arm to block the light but her eyes still widened to focus on what was at the end of the hall.

She felt a breeze.

'_The outside'_ she glanced at Orochimaru who was casually still walking ahead of her, '_This is my chance!'_

She broke in to a run towards the light, not caring about the consequences or where she was at. She was a ninja, for crying out loud! She could figure out where she was in no time if she lost the sound ninja.

'_Almost there!'_

'crackle crackle crackle!'

'_What is that sound?'_ the noise continued and she stopped running.

'_That sound. It's coming from . . . me?!_' she bent her head down to look at her clothed chest.

She quickly unzipped her orange and blue jacket to reveal her mesh shirt. But under that was something new. It looked like a tattoo branded across her whole chest. It seemed as if it crawled all the way to her back as well. It was red and starting to glow. She didn't have time, however, to react when a sudden burning sensation traveled throughout her whole body.

She fell to the ground on her knees and screamed, "Grrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she twitched on the ground, curling herself in the fetal position to try and ease the pain but it wasn't working.

A familiar laughter rang above her and a clawed hand grasped her hair to make her look up at him, "What wrong child? Can't run away? Poor thing"

"Nnngggrrrrrhhh . . . W-what did y-you d-d-do to mmme?!"

Orochimaru grinned and kept this hand firmly within her red hair, "That formula or _tattoo_ is something I had an old 'friend' of mine help me place on you. It's called the Celestial Prison Jutsu."

"Cccelestial p-prison?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Yes. The ones who are subjected to this technique have a formula applied to them, which will prevent them from summoning chakra and from using techniques. It will also drain them of their chakra at a slow but steady rate. If too much chakra is forced out, the formula will set the victim, being you, ablaze. If the ones who have the seal on them leaves a certain radius from the applier, that being me, then it would cause the victims to burst into flames, burning them to ashes. The user can also ignite the seal at their own free will."

Slowly the jutsu faded from its glow and Minako was able to breathe and talk properly without pain, "But you said t-that you had someone else do it. How can you be the applier of the jutsu then?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh that's simple dear girl! I stole their jutsu from them! The man I stole the body from a few days ago was a user of that particular jutsu so in turn, I as well inherited his abilities."

"You said he was an old friend!"

He snickered again, "Friend, prisoner, slave. Whatever. He's a part of me now so it really doesn't make a difference anymore now does it?"

Minako trembled and Orochimaru, as though disgusted, took his hand out of her hair, letting her head drop to the cold ground, "If you ever run away from me or Kabuto again, mark my words, Uzumaki. I will not hesitate to kill you and go after Sasuke immediately and force him in a cage for three years until I'm ready to use his body. Am I clear?"

Minako closed her eyes and sat up slowly, "Fine."

The older man smirked and roughly grasped her arm, pulling her up and walking her to where Kabuto was waiting in the lab.

'_Dammit.'_ Minako thought, '_I'm such a fucking idiot! A fool!'_

A tear ran down her face, _'I can only hope Granny Tsunade and cell seven hasn't given up on me.'_

'_Please' _

Orochimaru opened the door to reveal Kabuto waiting with a smirk on his face.

'_Please save me.'_

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke walked to the training grounds the next day, a determined glare on his face and his headband wrapped around his head. He had on the same clothes he wore at the third part of the Chunin Exams a few months ago, the black jumpsuit being easier to more in during training.

He walked up to the three stumps he remembered from team seven's first exercise together.

'_Minako was tied up to that middle stump. She looked so helpless. Almost cute the way she pouted.'_

He almost smiled when Kakashi showed himself and he returned to his normal frown, "Sasuke, you're early."

The said Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "So are you."

"Yeah well I can be on time once in a while, you know."

"Hn."

"But listen. I've received word from the Lady Hokage about the three teams of Anbu that were in search of Minako."

Sasuke's eyes lit up in hope, "And?"

Kakashi sighed, "The Anbu found a hideout that could have possibly been one of Orochimaru's but it was abandoned with almost a hundred dead people inside. The Anbu believed them to be prisoners because they were all locked up in prison cells. There was no trace where Orochimaru could have gone with Minako."

Sasuke was silent for a while, "I see"

Kakashi stepped forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find her."

Sasuke nodded, "I know."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and lifted up his headband, uncovering his one Sharingan eye.

"Let's get to training, then, huh?"

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Tsunade was in her office doing mandatory paperwork when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in" she ordered.

She had expected the person to be Shizune or even Jiraiya but when the door opened and she looked up, a snarl crossed her features.

An older man covered in bandages holding a cane in his hand stepped in the room, "Princess Tsunade."

Tsunade practically hissed at him, "Danzou. What the hell do you want?"

The man stepped forward arrogantly, "I am here to speak with you about that Uzumaki fox child."

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	8. Maps

**Aha! Here it is! Another chapter finally :D**

**So I suppose I should give you guys a spoiler for the wait. It's not a plot spoiler, though.**

**From here on out until further notice, every other chapter will switch POVs. This chapter is Sasuke's POV and then the next chapter will be Minako's POV. If anyone was any questions, feel free to let me know and I'll answer to the best of my ability as to not spoil anything, though.**

**Thank you guys for reading ;)**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The raven haired Genin side-stepped the Chidori, throwing two kunai at the other enemy who started to come at him with a low chakra-dosed Rasengan. The young male activated his Sharingan, leaped in the air and threw a fireball jutsu at the two older men.

'_Dammit! Substitutions!'_ the boy thought as the silver-haired Jounin came from behind him and placed a kunai at his throat.

"Tch" Sasuke growled, "This is so stupid!"

Kakashi released his hold on his student and sighed, "Look, Sasuke, I know you're getting impatient but-"

"Impatient?! It's been two weeks already and we have heard nothing of their whereabouts! Meanwhile we just do the same fucking thing every day with no results."

"No results?!" Jiraiya stepped up to them, "I'd say you've done a lot better than the first day, kid. Remember Kakashi? He couldn't' even dodge me! Had to see Tsunade at the end of the day."

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled, "You're a Sanin, of course I couldn't dodge you when you go full power on me."

"Watch your mouth kid." Jiraiya growled, "I don't know why I bother teaching you. You're so predictable and boring."

"Unlike Minako?" Sasuke knew that this was coming. It was almost every day that Jiraiya would say something that contrasted Sasuke and Minako. It showed just how much the Toad Sage truly cared about the girl.

However, the Toad Sage still hated Sasuke's guts and would constantly stab at him that Minako was so much better at 'this' and 'that'. Sasuke wasn't used to this sort of treatment and it was starting to really piss him off.

"Yes." Jiraiya spoke finally, "Minako was unpredictable. She started out stupid about any subject but once you hit a good teaching method, she's as sharp as a tack!" the man smiled as he thought about her.

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat, angry at his sensei and mumbled, "Sorry to disappoint you."

At this time, his curse mark started to flare up again and it glowed a fiery red.

Kakashi stared at his student solemnly, "Sasuke . . . How about we go see Anko again, hm?"

Sasuke cringed, "No thanks. I can handle the mark on my own."

"Sasuke" Jiraiya, "You'll never be able to suppress that thing on your own. Let people help you, will ya? Stubborn brat"

The boy closed his eyes tightly, "I don't need to see Anko again. I'm fine! Let's just keep training."

Kakashi and Jiraiya glanced at each other but nodded simultaneously.

The silver-haired Jounin got out a piece of paper, "What's that?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "It's chakra paper. It's paper from a tree that has been given chakra since it was a sapling. The paper will be able to tell you what elements you can manipulate."

Sasuke groaned, "But I already know them! I'm fire and lightening, remember?"

Kakashi gave Sasuke the paper anyway, "Just do it, Sasuke."

The boy tsked but let the paper absorb his chakra anyway, making the paper wrinkle and burn away immediately.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two sensei, "See?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes well now today I'm going to teach you how to perfect the Chidori. Not even I have been able to do so but you are an Uchiha. Perhaps you'll have better luck than I did, hm?"

"Perfect the Chidori?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "How?"

The two sensei smiled at him.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Tsunade sat in her office, her hands on her head and her elbows on the desk. It was just two weeks ago that Danzou had come to her office and spoke with her.

(Flashback)

"Princess Tsunade, we need to talk" the elder spoke seriously.

Tsunade glared at the man, "What do you want?"

The elder glared with his one eye right back at her, "We need to label Minako Uzumaki as a missing nin. It is too late for her. She has chosen her path."

"What?! What gives you the right to say such things in my presence?! I will do no such thing to her! Minako is still a ninja of the Leaf Village and it will stay that way until the day she comes back home!"

"Tsunade" the man chastised her, "You must think logically. Homura and Koharu have already agreed with me."

"I refuse to label her in such a way."

"And why is that?"

Tsunade smirked, "Because one day Minako Uzumaki will be Hokage!"

Danzou was silent as his eyes narrowed with frustration, _'This will be harder than I thought'_ the man blinked.

"Very well. We will give her one month and if she doesn't come back to the village by them, she will be labeled as a missing nin and be put to death on sight. Am I clear Princess Tsunade?"

The fifth Hokage huffed at him but the man continued, "And as for Sasuke Uchiha, he needs to be quarantined in the village. You know just as much as I that Orochimaru is still after him and if Minako had chosen not to go, it would have been the Uchiha boy."

"What are you trying to say old man?" Tsunade was getting impatient, "Just get to the point!"

Danzou almost smirked, "The Uchiha desires power and if the boy were allowed out of the village to search for the fox brat, who's to say that he just won't betray us as well to search for the power to kill his brother?"

The Fifth Hokage growled threateningly at the man, "Sasuke would never do that! He wants Minako back just as much as everyone else in the village does!"

"Does he now?"

"What?"

Danzou smirked, "Isn't the Uchiha the one who drove the fox away in the first place?"

Tsunade gaped at him, "H-how do you know that? And don't call Minako a fox!"

"I have my ways, Princess" Danzou frowned once more, "That is why I am ordering you to not let Sasuke Uchiha out of the village and not to let him participate in the next Chunin Exams. If he participates in the exams, he'll be one step closer to just escaping Suna and running off to the Sound like he planned at first to gain power!"

Tsunade's face contorted into rage, "Do not order me in my own office! I am the Fifth Hokage you bastard! Sasuke Uchiha will be allowed to participate in the exams and Minako Uzumaki will not be killed on sight if found! Do I make myself clear?!"

Danzou glared at her, "You're making a mistake, Princess Tsunade."

But before she could yell at him again, he left the room. When he left, Shizune entered the room, terrified at the Hokage's killing intent.

(End of Flashback)

Now the fifth Hokage was getting more worried by the day. If Minako didn't return in two more weeks, she will have no choice to send the order and she knew it or else Danzou will just send the order anyway behind her back.

'_Why did you leave, kid? I thought it was your dream?'_

A single tear fell onto the Hokage's desk.

'_Please return. You have to return'_

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke now walked through town after training. He didn't really understand why he had to perfect the lightning jutsu. It was fine just the way it was, he thought.

While the Uchiha was in his own thoughts, a certain pink-haired girl came in to step with him, "Hey Sasuke"

The raven –haired boy glanced at his teammate, "Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him, "How's training going so far?"

Sasuke glared at the ground and shrugged, causing the girl to giggle, "Oh Sasuke. Not going too well huh?"

It wasn't as if Sasuke liked the girl but he didn't exactly hate her either. Sasuke understood that Sakura liked him but Sasuke had no interest in her romantically. He was too concentrated on Minako, anyway.

Sasuke shook his head and decided that he should think of something else, "How's yours going?"

The girl lit up suddenly, _'Sasuke's asking me how my training is going?! Cha! Maybe there's hope after all!'_

"It's great! Although lady Tsunade can be pretty rough. It's intense training but Lady Hokage says that if I keep progressing at this rate, I'll be a qualified medic ninja in no time!"

"Cool" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura's eyes sparkled with her usual school-girl love.

'_At least she's actually getting somewhere. I feel as though I've learned absolutely nothing'_

But then Sakura's face grew sad and Sasuke had a feeling he knew why, "I wish Minako were here. It's quiet without her."

Sasuke nodded as a response.

"Yeah." Sakura said awkwardly and started to play with her hair, "So where are you going now?"

"I don't know. Maybe Ichiraku's."

'_Did I really just say that? Or is that Minako speaking through me because she can't be here herself?!'_

"Ichiraku's?" Sakura was even more confused, "But I thought you didn't like ramen?"

The boy sighed. Minako already knew the answer to this question. It was one day after a mission when Sasuke finally agreed to go with Minako to Ichiraku's because he was just hungry and that was the only reason. Minako had ordered five bowls of beef and pork ramen where Sasuke had their special tomato based ramen with pork. He would never forget Minako's disgusted expression, it almost made him laugh it was so comical.

Sasuke let a smirk grace his features, "Sometimes."

"Hm" Sakura seemed to be thinking, "Well. . . Would you mind if I went with you?"

Sasuke glanced at her, '_Shit. She's learning how to not ask me directly.'_

"Whatever" he said instead and Sakura almost jumped in excitement. Once they reached the ramen bar, they ordered their dinner and ate in silence until a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you two actually out on a date?"

Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru behind them and pulling up a chair to sit next to the Uchiha.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sakura greeted him and Shikamaru smiled at them.

"No. We're not on a date. Sakura is merely sitting next to me while we are both eating and that is all. Is that all you wanted Nara?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Actually it's not. One miso ramen please" he asked Teuchi, the ramen bar owner, "The Chunin Exams will be held again in about two months. I was curious on whether you two were going to try out for them again? All of the rookie nine and team ten I heard are trying again and the sand siblings too."

"No."

Shikamaru and Sakura gaped at the Uchiha and Sakura frowned, "Why not Sasuke?"

The black-haired boy finished his ramen, "Finding Minako is more important."

Shikamaru sighed, "You know Sasuke, if you became a Chunin, then you'd be more qualified to go out on your own to search for Minako via Lady Hokage's permission. I know you want to find Minako but it's going to take some time. We all want her back, you know."

Sasuke glared at his empty bowl, "Finding Minako is my main priority right now. It's my goal and I won't stop until she's back in Konoha . . . . But I can see your point Shikamaru. I'll think about it."

Shikamaru nodded, "Right. But just remember Sasuke. We all miss Minako and are trying to find her. It's not just you."

Sasuke got up, paid for his meal and walked away into the night back to his apartment.

Shikamaru sighed, "Man, what a drag."

Sakura nodded, "You got that right. I hope we find her soon. He doesn't realize it but he's changed so much already. He actually talked to me and asked me how my training was going today! I think he's becoming more open or something."

Shikamaru nodded, "It could be that since Minako is gone, Sasuke is having subconscious feelings and reactions similar to Minako's behavior. In other words, he misses Minako's presence."

Sakura stared after where Sasuke left them, '_Oh Sasuke'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

The next few days, more and more people started to see the difference in Sasuke Uchiha's behavior, even random villagers who didn't know him.

Sasuke would go early to train with Kakashi and Jiraiya, each lunch at Minako's apartment and keep the place clean and stocked, train some more, walk with Sakura on his way from training, and then he would eat dinner at Ichiraku's with or without Sakura sitting there with him. The routine was bland and boring but it kept the boy somewhat sane.

Today was no different except for the fact that Jiraiya wasn't at the training grounds. It was only Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Where's Jiraiya?"

The silver-haired Jounin stared seriously at his student, "There has been some news of where Orochimaru could be hiding Minako. Jiraiya went to investigate."

Sasuke was pissed, "What!? Why didn't you guys tell me?!"

Kakashi held up his hands in defense, "Easy there Sasuke. It's just that . . . well . . . we don't think you're quite ready is all. Besides, the Chunin exams are coming up again soon"

"I don't give a damn about the Chunin Exams! I need to find her!"

Kakashi blinked sadly, "Well to find Minako, you must get stronger and to get stronger, you will participate in the Chunin Exams. You have no other choice but to do this"

Sasuke looked away, grunted and muttered, "Fine. But next time, I'm going no matter what."

His sensei nodded.

"So when are the Chunin Exams? I wasn't exactly listening to Shikamaru when he told me about it."

Kakashi took out his little orange book and put a hand in his pocket, "It's in a month. I heard all the Rookie nine, Guy's team and the sand siblings are going to try again as well. But this time, the Exams will be held in Suna."

"Yeah." Sasuke glared at the man, "So aren't you going to teach me anything today or what?"

He shook his head, "Just continue on what you were doing yesterday on perfecting the Chidori."

Sasuke growled and walked away.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?"

"Home. I'll work on the Chidori there." With that, Sasuke stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white shorts and walked back into town.

However, he wasn't going home like he said he was going to.

'_This is so stupid. A waste of time. Why am I even bothering working so hard on something that won't help bring her back? It's ridiculous! I should be out there with the perverted Sanin searching for her instead. But no, of course not! They'll think I'll do something stupid and not come back or something.'_

Sasuke huffed when he realized he was standing in front of an old battered door now.

His eyes softened, '_Her apartment once again. Why do I always end up coming here?'_

He opened the door and stepped inside to wander again just like every other day. Sasuke walked through the kitchen, the small living room and finally her bedroom and sat on her bed. He stared at their Team picture that she had in a frame and took it off the desk, holding it in his hands.

Sasuke stared at the picture for so long, it seemed like hours, _'Why am I even acting like this? I feel so guilty but that isn't me. I should be getting stronger and going out to look for Itachi, not Minako. But here I am, sticking around wandering her apartment and waiting for her to come back home instead.'_

"Mina" Sasuke grimaced and grit his teeth, "Why is it always you that makes me feel so vulnerable and weak?"

He narrowed his eyes and squeezed the frame before setting it back on Minako's bedside desk, "I won't lose you to him."

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the apartment, clutching Minako's headband that was still held in his pocket.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The Rookie nine and team ten watched Team seven's training grounds as Sasuke Uchiha was being trained by both Kakashi and Jiraiya. They watched as Sasuke kept getting beat down but no matter what the injury, he kept getting up to charge once more.

It was so unlike him.

"Why doesn't he hide and attack from a distance?" asked Ino, "He's going to get himself seriously hurt!"

Sakura watched Sasuke a moment longer until she smiled at Ino, "He'll be okay. We should really get back to Lady Tsunade though, Ino. As my own apprentice, you want to get stronger too, right? Ino-pig?"

The blonde girl glared at her best friend, "Shut it, Billboard brow! Fine" she whined, wanting to stay and watch Sasuke train some more, "I suppose you're right."

As the two girls took their leave, the only ones left watching were Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Lee.

"I-I hope he doesn't hurt h-himself too bad" Hinata stared apprehensively as Sasuke was hit by Jiraiya.

Tenten snorted, "Ah he'll be fine. You got to admit, too though, he's trying pretty hard."

"Spring forward with the power of youth, Sasuke!" Lee shouted a cheer.

Neji rolled his eyes, "He seems different than when we went on Minako's retrieval mission. He seems more . . ."

"Hungry?" Choji suggested and Shikamaru almost face-palmed himself.

"Nah, he's more of a prick, I'd say. Right Shino?!" Kiba laughed and Akamaru yipped as Shino remained silent and reserved.

Hinata gasped, "D-don't say that Kiba!"

"Oh come on Hinata! You know it's true!" Kiba laughed at her red face.

Shikamaru sighed, "Neji's right. Sasuke has changed but for the better, I think."

Choji stopped eating his BBQ chips, "What do you mean, Shikamaru?"

The Chunin placed his hands in his pockets and smiled as Sasuke actually landed a hit on both the Sanin and the copy-ninja.

"He's more determined. More set on finding his friend no matter what the cost. That's a true Konoha Shinobi over there and I'll be proud to fight next to him any day."

The group smiled and smirked but Kiba decided to ruin the mood, "He's still a prick though."

The group all nodded until Shino finally spoke, "Perhaps instead of watching Sasuke, we should all prepare _ourselves _for the Chunin Exams."

"Oh yeah" Choji chuckled.

"Yeah" Kiba nodded, "Come on guys, let's leave Mister High and Mighty to himself and train so we can kick his ass" Akamaru barked happily.

Neji closed his eyes, "Come on team, let's go."

As they all left, Sasuke, Jiraiya and Kakashi took a small break.

(Flashback to earlier that day)

Jiraiya joined the copy ninja and the Uchiha at the training grounds, walking towards them slowly. Sasuke's eyes lit up in hope, "You're back. Did you find her?"

Jiraiya looked away with a miserable expression on his face, causing Sasuke's shoulders to drop with disappointment, already knowing the answer.

Kakashi sighed, "No evidence of her whereabouts?"

The older man shook his head and Sasuke grit his teeth and furrowed his brow, "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's resume training already"

The two sensei gazed at Sasuke with undisguised pity but chose not to say anything. It would only make the kid angrier.

(End of Flashback)

After their lunch break, Kakashi examined Sasuke's new perfected Chidori and deemed it ready for the Chunin Selection Exams.

Sasuke smirked, "This time I'll become a Chunin for sure." He tapped his pocket thoughtfully, '_For the both of us.'_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

** R&R**

**Sorry it's kind of short lol**

**Plus, if you haven't noticed already, all of my chapters in this story are named after songs.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the songs.**

**If you have any thoughts about next chapter's title, however, please let me know what you think would be best for Minako's POV in the next chapter. Who knows? I will _mostly likely_ use a song title one of you suggest.**


	9. Hanging On

**On a roll here everybody. Now as promised, here is Minako's POV and how she is faring so far.**

**The chapter title is called 'Hanging On' by Ellie Goulding **

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

She laid on the cold stone floor, shivering and breathing laboriously in fear and exhaustion. It was easily only about twenty degrees Fahrenheit underground and the girl was starting to look unhealthy, her skin color gone from a light tan to disturbingly pale. The girl was surrounded by cell bars and left alone one the cold stone floor to await the results. She was tempted to disobey just to feel the searing hot mark of the curse Orochimaru placed on her. The Celestial Prison mark.

But this was one of the experiments. She couldn't disobey or else she'll receive even more harsh treatment than just her living conditions.

Kabuto came for her about every other day to try various experiments on her. Today was no different and he wanted to see what the Nine-tail's chakra would do if Minako's body was put under the harsh cold. Evidently, the Nine-tails took pity on her after a few hours and started to warm her with his red chakra surging through her body. Kabuto was overjoyed with the experiment and decided to award her with giving her back her clothes.

This was normal, the treatment. Orochimaru and Kabuto didn't care if she were naked or not or even how she felt about the situation.

Kabuto leered over her with a mad grin, "That a girl. Don't forget to take your pill tonight or else I'll know tomorrow and I _will _tell Orochimaru."

This threat was daily but promising. Minako didn't dare to press her luck with either of them.

'_Again with the pill?'_

It had been about two weeks since her capture and every day, no matter what, the two freaks would force Minako to take the same pill she had taken before she left with the Sound Four. She hated the pill because every day it made her feel less and less like her usual self. She could feel the Fox inside of her more, its chakra twisting around her own all of the time. But what was worse was that she could hear him brooding and mumbling about how stupid she was.

It made her feel more and more guilty every day.

The only good part about the whole thing was the traveling. They had told her that once a week, they would switch to another one of Orochimaru's lairs to avoid the Akatsuki and any Leaf Ninja. Orochimaru was generous enough to tell Minako that he had a base in Kusagakure, a Northern base, Southern base, Eastern base, an Island laboratory, a lab on the Demon island, a base near the Land of Iron, an old base in the Land of Rice and his former base they left from in the Sound. Currently they were just outside Kusagakure, the Hidden Grass Village, hideout and every week, Orochimaru told her, they would travel to each base in a random cycle to avoid being sighted.

"Whatever." Minako replied to Kabuto's demand as she walked cautiously back to her 'room'.

They were still weary of letting her wander but Orochimaru kept a close eye on her. He knew that she knew of the consequences and if she tried to escape but it was better to be safe than sorry.

'_It's only been two weeks and I've already been reduced to a domesticated lab rat.'_

She walked through the halls of the underground fortress, careful not to make any detours to get to her 'room'. When Minako reached her door, she opened it and walked cautiously inside into the dark, cold and damp.

"Hello my precious little experiment"

Minako stopped dead in her tracks, "O-orochimaru"

Her charge walked into what little light was available in the murky area and smirked, "Have you taken your pill yet little one?"

Minako looked away from him, "Not yet sir. I was going to-"

"Don't give me that drivel, girl! Here-" he tossed her daily red pill which she expertly caught, "Take it now. I'll wait."

Minako clutched the round 'poison' in her palm and was tempted to snarl but held the enticement in. Slowly and deliberately, she chucked the pill in her mouth and swallowed. As part of the acting, Minako cringed and fell to the ground, choking.

"Hack! Agh . . auuuuughh! Khuh! Khuh!"

Orochimaru smirked and pat the girl's head before walking away, closing the door behind him.

Minako stopped hacking and grinned mischievously, spitting out the pill in her palm, '_Stupid cocky bastard. Didn't think I'd be so sneaky huh?!'_

It was all part of the act. Once Minako figured out that the pill they were forcing her to take every day was in fact a sort of chakra enhancer, she came up with an idea. The pill Orochimaru was making her take forced the Nine-tailed fox's chakra out of the seal and into her own chakra system, twirling around her chakra but never merging with hers. If the Fox's chakra did merge with her chakra, Minako wouldn't be able to survive and the Nine-tails knew it. In fact, the fox himself whispered through her mind to give her the idea of escape.

Indeed, the pill Minako was forced to take caused horrible side-effects, making her sick to her stomach, weak and unable to resist against any attack. That is why the Nine-tails gave her the idea to fake the consumption of the pill and wait until nightfall to escape back to Konoha. It would take a few days to reach the leaf village but it would give her time and perhaps she would run into one of her friends.

'_Friends' _Minako questioned herself_, 'Do they even think of me that way anymore after what I did? If I even went back to Konoha, would they accept me back or throw me in prison? Do they hate me? Does Sasuke hate me?'_

(Flashback)

Minako grasped Sasuke's shirt and smirked at him, "See you in hell, Uchiha."

Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated, "Mina. Please Mina" he rasped out, "You don't have to do this. I'm your friend. Remember?"

"Ha!" she laughed, "And here I never thought I'd hear you beg!"

"Mina" he tried again, "This isn't you. Minako Uzumaki would never do this! You're not her! You're an imposter!"

Minako dropped him and slapped him across the face, her eyes turned red like the fox's. Sasuke stumbled for a second but Minako grabbed him again and growled in his face.

"If you think I'm a completely different person then you obviously never knew who I was in the first place, Sasuke"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Minako's eyes started to water, "No one ever saw"

She loosened her grip on him, "No one ever saw the real me. Not even my closest friend. I considered you my friend Sasuke. But you never saw me. Not as a friend and certainly not as an equal."

Sasuke carefully placed a hand on hers that gripped his shirt, "Mina. I DO see you as a friend. You are my closest friend too. I just never wanted to admit it" he gently rubbed her knuckles to soothe her, "That and I never really wanted to get close to anyone after the death of my family. I never wanted to feel that pain again. Because what if I lose that new person as well?"

Minako watched his facial features cautiously but let him continue.

"But I failed. I did become close with someone. I found a new family and should have realized what I had before I ruined it with my cold words. Kakashi made it all come clear for me. I do have a family still. I do have friends."

Minako's grip loosened more as she listened to him.

"I may hate my brother, Mina. But I suppose that you were always like a sister to me. And I could never hate you. I love you Mina."

(End of Flashback)

Minako closed her eyes tight but a tear escaped anyway, falling to the ground with an almost audible tap.

'_Sasuke'_ she gulped, _'I can only hope you of all people have forgiven me.'_

Minako swallowed and carefully walked out of the room, watching around the corners for the snake. However, before she went for one of the exits, Minako bounded stealthily towards the undergrounds kitchens. She stole a canteen out of a cupboard and filled it with water before taking one big swig.

'_That'll do for now'_

She had learned more about the imprisonment jutsu that was latched onto her skin. It turns out that after she had taken her pill a few days ago, she was thirsty from throwing up. When she took a drink, she noticed that the normal burning sensation she felt often enough from the celestial prison jutsu faded.

'_Since it's a fire-style technique, it would make sense that water would be able to quell it somehow.'_

So even if Orochimaru and Kabuto found out she escaped early than she anticipated they would, she would be able to stop the burning and keep running to safety. Minako refilled the canteen full again and stuffed it in her pocket.

'_I got to go now before I miss my opportunity'_

She used whatever stealth she could to blend in with the walls and shadows to get to one of the exits. Minako could tell that it was night out but that didn't matter. It just meant more dark areas for her to hide in.

Once she made it out of Orochimaru's lair, the girl breathed in a gulp of fresh air and let the warm breeze bathe over her before running, '_I just have to remember that distance is a factor as well. I have to allow Orochimaru to try and go after me or else this will have all been for nothing. But what if he only sends Kabuto? Then I'm screwed.'_

She closed her eyes as she kept running, _'No. It'll be fine. I'll make it. It's going to be one hell of a cat and mouse game but I'll reach Konoha no matter what. I'll make it! I will!'_

The celestial prison mark started to burn, '_Shit! He must've found out already!'_

Minako stopped and took out her canteen, gulping down a few swigs before the burning eased a bit.

She started to breathe heavier, _'Dammit. I better find someplace to rest before I go on. I think I'm far enough. I just have to wait.'_

She went on for a few more strides before she found a small cave. Using whatever survival skills she could remember, she cut off a few branches, moved into the cave and set up the branches and foliage in front of the cave so the entrance was not visible.

Minako drank another gulp of water, "They think I'm stupid. Heh! I'll show them"

'_Let's see then. If that base is here in Kusagakure then I'm in the Hidden Grass Country. That's only a half a day's journey to the Land of Fire!'_

Her breathing steadied, '_I'll make it. I'll make it. . . I'll make . . .it'_

(Flashback)

"Sasuke-Bastard!" Minako called after her male teammate.

The boy stopped and turned around slightly, "What do you want, loser?" he almost had an amused tone to his voice.

Minako jumped over to him but suddenly lost her nerve which didn't happen very often, "Um. Uh . . ."

Sasuke lost his amusement, "What?" he barked, irritated.

She almost flinched at his sudden growl but burst in a brilliant smile, making the boy's eyes soften.

"I was just wondering . . . Sakura didn't want to go with me and I thought that since, well you know, we're both alone . . . Want to go to Ichiraku's with me?" she said the last part in almost a whisper and looked away from him.

Sasuke's face cracked with shock at first before erasing it from his features, "Why?"

Minako blushed slightly, "I don't know. . . Forget it, you obviously don't want to. I'll see if someone else wants to go with me. Maybe-"

She started to walk away before her teammate called after her, "Hey loser!"

She turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't go with you." With that, the Uchiha walked up to her and started to go past her, "You coming or what?"

Minako's face lit up, _'Maybe he's not so bad after all'_

She ran after him and when they reached Ichiraku's, she ordered five bowls. Three beef and two pork ramen. Sasuke shook his head slightly at her antics and smirked the smallest of smirks, '_Dork'_

"And you young man? What will you have?" the owner looked at Sasuke waiting to take his order. Sasuke looked behind the man at the small menu and small something that caught his eye.

"I'll take one bowl of your special tomato based Pork Ramen, please"

Minako dropped her chopsticks and Sasuke glanced at her, "What loser?"

The girl had a very grossed-out look on her face, "Tomato based?"

Sasuke glared at her, "Got a problem with it?"

"No!" she picked her utensils back up and started eating again, "So tomatoes are your favorite food or something?"

This honestly took Sasuke by surprise. Yeah a lot of girls knew his favorite foods and such but they never asked him. They would always just observe and watch him eat. It creeped him out. This was a nice change, though, that Minako was willing to ask him such things. It was because she only wanted to be his friend, he guessed, and nothing more.

Sasuke almost smiled, "Yeah. But I like rice balls with bonita filling and natto, too."

Minako, in short, was flabbergasted that Sasuke just spoke a full sentence to her, "Really? I like rice balls too. Ramen is my favorite though because it's so cheap and good but I also like dango!"

Sasuke cringed, "I hate sweet things"

Minako smiled, making Sasuke actually let his lips curve upwards. But before she could catch him, he turned it into a smirk and they started to eat their ramen that was held out to them.

Minako ate about three bowls by the time Sasuke was finished with one but before she could say anything to him or offer another bowl to him, her teammate placed money on the counter of the ramen bar for the owner and left with his hands in his pockets, "See you tomorrow, Mina"

"See ya?"

Minako stared after him and when she was finished a few seconds later, she reached in her pockets for her froggy wallet to pay for hers.

"Oh no need for that, Minako" Ayame, the ramen bar owner's daughter stopped her, "Your teammate already paid for both of your guy's orders"

Minako stopped and pulled her hands out of her pockets, "Oh"

She looked in the direction Sasuke left, '_Sasuke. . . Why would you . . . ?'_

The next day during training, Minako confronted Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Her male teammate looked up from his bento box and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? And no 'bastard' today?"

Minako pinked a little but dropped to the ground cross-legged in front of him. She narrowed her eyes with a confused expression on her face. Sasuke, in truth, was a bit concerned.

"What?" he repeated.

Minako finally exhaled, "Why did you pay for both of our meals yesterday? I had plenty of money to pay for my own, ya know."

The Uchiha put his chopsticks down, finally comprehending her confusion. No one except for Iruka, their old academy teacher, had ever bought her meals for her on occasions.

"So? What's the big deal?"

Minako huffed a bit, "I just want to know, bastard! Tell me why!"

Sakura could hear the two bickering from afar, "Shut up Minako! Leave Sasuke alone!"

"Sakura" Kakashi scolded.

Sasuke and Minako ignored the pink-haired girl and their sensei and stared at each other in silence, sizing each other up.

Finally the raven-haired cool-kid sighed and smirked at her, "Fine. You want to know why, Mina?"

Minako nodded vigorously.

"I paid for your meal too to thank you."

"Thank me?" Now Minako was beyond confused. She was perplexed, "For what?"

"For treating me like a friend and rival and not a suitor"

She was silent for a few seconds before asking, "What's a suitor?"

Sasuke suddenly frowned, "Boyfriend material."

Minako backed off immediately, "Ew! Gross!" she stuck out her tongue, "That's disgusting! I would never feel that way about you! You're more like a brother if anything!"

Sasuke's face froze and stared at his teammate in utter disbelief.

Minako grinned at him and finally after a few more seconds, Sasuke smiled back.

(End of Flashback)

She woke up feeling an unbearable burning on her body.

"Augh! Oh! Shit!" Minako jumped up, ignoring the agony and reached for her canteen. She didn't even drink it down though. Instead, she poured it on the jutsu formula that covered her body.

"Hsssssssssssssss! Fuck" she hissed out and shivered in pain, _'I gotta get out of here! He's close!'_

Cautiously but quickly, Minako removed the foliage and branches and started out in a run again towards the Land of Fire.

'_I'd say he's about a few miles away. I better run faster'_

She picked up her pace and jumped from tree branch to tree branch, '_I can make it. I can make it. I can make it!'_

(Flashback)

Sakura smiled at Minako, "I guess I've always just been jealous of you."

-88888888888-

Kakashi handed her the birthday present and Minako unwrapped it in awe. When she got the wrapping paper off, she opened the box and gasped in shock, "Sensei"

In the box was a small charm bracelet with a little fox face charm on it.

"Happy birthday Minako" Kakashi smiled at her and pat her head.

-888888888888888-

Iruka beamed at her, "I'm so proud of you"

-8888888888888-

Jiraiya boomed with laughter, "Hahahahah! You got guts kid! I'll give ya that! The guts to never give up"

(End of Flashback)

It was a couple of hours later that Minako finally reached the border.

'_I'm gonna make it! Almost there! Almost there!'_

She burst out from the trees and made it into an open field that stretched for about a mile out, _'Dammit! Not much cover. I got to reach those trees!'_

Minako raced as fast as she could, breathing insanely as the burning increased with every step she took. He was very near.

"Almost there. Almost there. Almost there!"

But luck was not on her side today.

"Going somewhere little Uzumaki?!"

Minako glanced behind her and saw Kabuto smirking at her. She tried to run faster but she was too late and Kabuto threw a kunai with wire tied to it at her, effectively stopping and binding her. The wire wrapped her up but the girl was desperate so she gripped the kunai that stuck in her leg, yanked it out and cut the wires to start running again.

However, Minako didn't realize until too late that the kunai had been laced with poison as well. The girl limped slowly to get to the trees, Kabuto watching her with amusement.

"You know you'll never make it right? What was the purpose of this? Of running away? You had to know you had no chance, right?"

Minako leaned against the first tree and without Kabuto noticing it, she quickly used the kunai to scratch into the tree bark.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, lab rat!" Kabuto grabbed the back of her shirt and drug her to the ground. Minako smirked, though, before passing out in the tall grass.

-888888888888888888-

A team of Konoha Anbu leapt through the trees with Lord Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, in the lead with one of Kakashi's hound dogs, Pakkun.

"How much farther Pakkun? Are we getting close?"

"Yeah" the small dog nodded, "We're almost there but the scent is getting fainter. We better pick up the pace!"

A few minutes later, the Anbu team and Jiraiya reached the edge of the forest and into the field that Minako had been re-taken in.

Pakkun whined as he smelt the grass, "Sorry Jiraiya. We were too late. . . . Again"

But the Pervy-sage was not giving up, "What happened here? Can you tell?"

The small ninja dog sighed but breathed in deeply, "Minako reached the trees here alone at first until that man, Kabuto, found and attacked her, taking her away. But that's all I can tell. The scent is too far gone to tell where they went. That Kabuto guy must have doused the scent somehow too to keep us off her trail."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and sighed deeply, '_Dammit.'_

Pakkun sniffed again, "But there one other thing. You see that tree on your right?"

Jiraiya looked over, "Yeah? What about it?"

The dog smirked, "Look at the scratch marks on the bark of the tree right there"

Jiraiya looked over the tree and gasped, his shoulders shuddering with emotion. The Anbu captain finally spoke, "Sir? What is it?"

Jiraiya smiled brokenly, "She's not a traitor. This is proof that she tried to escape. Since we can't follow them, though, we'll have to fall back and head back to Konoha. We must give this information to Lady Hokage right away. But none of you will say anything to anyone, am I clear?"

The Anbu nodded their heads and they headed out back to Konoha.

On the tree bark was scratched out, 'Nindo: Gutsiness'

-888888888888888888-

Minako woke up but instead of waking up in the Konoha hospital like she hoped, she opened her eyes to the darkness.

Slowly, she sat up but to only hit her head on the ceiling.

'_What the?'_

She let her eyes get adjusted and she saw bars confining her, '_I'm in a cage again. Just like the first day.'_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor little fox. You tried to escape but in vain." Orochimaru's voice echoed through the room and right then she knew she was in trouble. The man came closer to her cage, "And you were so close too"

He laughed at her but Minako couldn't find the energy to bark back at him.

"You are a clever girl, I'll admit that. To figure out so much about the celestial prison already. You are a smart girl but stupidity seems to collide with it. You remember what I told you would happen if you tried to run away, yes?"

Minako gulped, "That you'd kill me, go after Sasuke and cage him up for three years until you were ready to take over his body."

"Correct. You do listen"

"But I'm not stupid. You said so yourself. You need Sasuke in the best condition possible for when you take over his body and if you kill me, how do you think he'll react? Not very well. Besides, I don't doubt that Pervy-sage and Master Kakashi are watching his every move to make sure none of your little sound friends attack him again."

Orochimaru frowned at first but then smirked, "Clever little fox. You're right. What I said was indeed a nasty little trick. But you're still not 'smart'. You dared to disobey me, Uzumaki and for that, you'll be severely punished."

"Heheheh." Minako laughed, "You think I care? I did what I needed to do already. What your little buddy Kabuto didn't seem to realize was I left a little marking for my village so they'll keep looking for me. They'll know I'm not a traitor and Granny Tsunade will send out every available Shinobi out for my search!"

Orochimaru snarled at her and made the celestial prison jutsu burn her skin, "You little bitch. . . ." he composed himself, "And what you don't realize is that we are nowhere near them anymore. While you were unconscious, Kabuto and I moved ourselves and you to another hideout so the leaf will never track our trail. They'll never find you."

'_Shit'_ but she stayed cool, "And you don't think I'll try and escape again?! Just watch me!"

Kabuto came out of the shadows and smirked at her, "Why do you think you're in a cage, Uzumaki? It's to keep you from getting out."

"You can't keep me in here if you still want to experiment on me."

Kabuto chuckled, "I can wait. For now, I have all of the data I want. Besides, I think you need a little time out for your bad behavior. Don't you think?"

Orochimaru snickered, "Oh and there will be no more pills for you to take."

Minako almost sighed in relief until Kabuto suddenly slipped his hand through the bars and stuck her with a needle, "This is a liquid form of the pill that I enhanced even further. Every week I will inject this fluid into your system and you will obey our every orders." He took the needle out.

"Are we clear, Uzumaki?" Orochimaru smirked at the broken girl. She was all out of ideas.

Minako hung her head in defeat as the men laughed and walked out of the room, leaving her in there alone and in a cell surrounded by bars and darkness.

'_Please. Please someone find that signal. Please. . .'_ tears fell, "Please"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Jiraiya burst into Tsunade's office, "Tsunade! We've found evidence of Minako's whereabouts!"

The fifth Hokage, disgruntled at first that someone had burst into her office without knocking suddenly lit up with joy, "Really?! Where is she?!"

Jiraiya frowned, "Well we don't exactly know. The trail ran cold before we could find out exactly where they were hiding her"

Tsunade glared at him, "Then why the hell did you get my hopes up!?"

"Because we know now that Minako is there unwillingly. Pakkun, Kakashi's ninja hound, found that there were signs of a struggle between her and Kabuto."

Tsunade listened carefully as he continued.

"But that's not all. It seems that Minako managed to scratch letters on a tree as a signal for the Leaf that she's not a traitor."

"Really? What did the letters say?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Nindo: Gutsiness"

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Ngh! I knew it! I knew she wasn't a traitor! Take that Danzou! You son of a bitch!"

Jiraiya frowned again, "What about Danzou?"

The blonde kunoichi turned angry, "That bastard told me about two and a half weeks ago that in the span of a month if Minako didn't return then he'd give out the order to kill on sight with or without my permission."

Jiraiya's face contorted with rage, "What?"

Tsunade nodded, "We have to send out more Anbu in search of her!"

The male sanin shook his head, "I already told you, Tsunade. The trail ran cold. We don't know where they are or where they could have gone. Odds are that since Minako escaped, Orochimaru retreated back to another one of his many hideouts farther out away from the Land of Fire."

Tsunade dropped down on her seat and held her head in her hands, "Dammit!"

Jiraiya kept his features in check, "What do you want to do?"

The woman laughed, "What do I want to do? I want to go find Minako and bring her back home and treat like she should have been treated a long time ago by this village! Like a child! A person! Not a demon like the village has treated her all her life! Jiraiya, I. . . Is this all our fault?"

The Toad sage sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hold it together Tsunade. You need to be strong. You are the Hokage, remember? We'll find her but you need to make an order. What do you want to do?"

Tsunade calmed herself and breathed slowly, "Fine." She wiped her tears, "Don't tell anyone. We don't want to risk Sasuke to find out about it and do something stupid. Don't even tell Kakashi, he's just as bad at this point. Understand? Tell the Anbu team the same. No one can know yet, this stays between us."

Jiraiya nodded, "Very well, Tsunade. Shall we send another team out?"

"Yes but a strictly covert one. A team that we can trust that will not let their tongue slip to Danzou. It's apparent now that Minako will not make it back to Konoha in time so we need to send out secret teams to hunt for Orochimaru's bases. Remember. Don't tell anyone."

Jiraiya nodded, "As you wish, Tsunade."

With that, Jiraiya left Tsunade's office but wasn't aware of an Anbu hiding in the shadows.

The Anbu raced to Konoha's Anbu HQ in search of his leader and master, Danzou Shimura.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**If no one realized this, this chapter happened roughly the same time the last chapter did with Sasuke's POV**

**If anyone has any questions, let me know**


	10. If Everyone Cared

**The title for this chapter is 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback. Remember, I am still doing polls for the next chapter titles. Please don't hesitate to tell me what song you think will be best now for Minako in the next chapter. You don't' have to know what happens, just guess what you think **

**Thank you all for reading so far and I realized that a lot of you think that if Minako left Konoha then she shouldn't be able to go back but we'll see. **

**Also, I've received a review that someone thinks that Minako is too weak acting and pathetic in my last chapter but I disagree. She is trying all she can to escape Orochimaru and Kabuto's clutches, even with the restrictions that they placed on her such as the Celestial Prison jutsu. Just so that reader knows, she does not have the curse mark, it is the Celestial Prison Jutsu and there is no way Minako will allow herself to be taken over completely. Minako Uzumaki never gives up.**

**FYI- the Celestial Prison Jutsu, if no one knows, is in the Naruto Shippuden movie Blood Prison, if you are interested to learn more about it ahead of time.**

**Thanks again everyone and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

(Flashbacks)

"**Demon"**

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The boy wandered through Konoha as he always did, feeling the coldness from the night air breeze past him softly.

He was walking through Konoha's market a night, not feeling very sleepy. He felt restless and annoyed. He knew Jiraiya was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what eventually.

'_He better not be going out again to find Mina without me. That perverted old toad master swore he'd allow me to with him next time.'_

It was now a whole month since Minako was taken and the Chunin Exams were starting next week in Suna. He found out that Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, the rest of the rookie nine, and a few other Genin were going to try out for the Chunin Exams again.

'_Perhaps there will be even more powerful opponents this time. Maybe I'll be able to go against Gaara again' _

He smirked.

While Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, Teuchi, the Ichiraku's ramen bar owner saw him and waved him over, "Sasuke!"

Ayame peeked out of the small kitchen at the mention of the Uchiha's name. She may be older but even she couldn't deny the boy was attractive. Sasuke glanced over at the ramen bar and sighed, changing his course unwillingly.

"Yeah?"

Teuchi pat the counter as a signal for the boy to take a seat on one of the high stools, "You look like you could use some ramen. You hungry?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose a little, "Not really."

"Oh come on, kid" Teuchi smiled at him, "It's on the house." The owner didn't take no as an answer as he began making Sasuke's favorite tomato based ramen with pork.

'_Well I guess I can't argue with him. He's already making it. And it's free'._

"Why are you making me ramen for free?" he decided to ask and Ayame came out.

"Why not, Sasuke? You are Minako's best friend after all. She talked about you all the time"

This was news to Sasuke, "What?"

Teuchi smiled, "Oh yeah. I mean most of the time, she'd be griping about how much of a jerk you were and all but when she was finished ranting, there was always a big smile on her face. You're her best friend. Plus, I know she'd want to pay you back somehow for that day you paid for her meal. So, that is why it's on the house, kid"

Sasuke was at a loss for words which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

When the food was done, Teuchi placed the ramen in front of him, "Dig in"

The raven-haired boy snapped apart some chopsticks, "Thanks." He started eating, "But how do you remember that day?"

The owner laughed, "You kidding?! Minako is my best customer! I've her almost all her life but that day was the first that I've ever seen her look so grateful and shocked. She was truly surprised and grateful that day to you, I can tell."

"Hn" Sasuke hummed and Ayame giggled.

"So the Chunin exams are coming up again right?" Ayame asked, "Are you going to participate again?"

Sasuke hesitated before nodded, "Yeah"

"Good for you" Teuchi laughed, "You'll make it this time for sure. You are an Uchiha after all. Greatness is in your blood."

Sasuke froze but let it go this time. The old man didn't know what he was talking about. He was half-way done with the ramen.

"Ya know" Teuchi sighed, "I miss that little brat. I don't know how she ate that much ramen. Her record was six bowls!"

This almost made Sasuke barf but Teuchi continued, "No one could eat ramen like her. Of course I knew what she was but there was no way I was going to turn down someone like her like so many other vendors did. She was so adorable when she was little but so poor. I just couldn't resist her cute little face"

The man sighed, "You know. I miss her just as much as and you and your team do. I've known her all her life and just about everything about her the way she rambled on. I almost felt like her grandfather" he laughed but Sasuke had stopped eating and looked up at him.

"A lot of people in this village don't know nor care but I know why she left."

Sasuke finished his ramen but waited as the ramen bar owner continued, "Many people hated her because of what she had inside of her. I'm talking about this with you because I know that you know now. About the fox. Right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah"

"Poor thing's been through a lot" Ayame muttered and walked back in to the kitchen with a sigh.

Teuchi stared at Sasuke, "She left because she thought people hated her and she'd never be accepted by the village. I know you've probably heard this a lot lately, Mr. Uchiha, but please. . . Do your best in bringing her back. Or else I'll business will go under!" he laughed jokingly but serious at the same time.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes Sir. You're right. I have heard that a lot lately."

Without another word, Sasuke brought out a little money and put his tip on the counter before leaving the stand.

Teuchi was surprised, "Hey kid! I said the ramen was on the house!"

But Sasuke just kept walking along.

'_I wonder how the exams will work in Suna'_ he thought, _'I bet Mina would love it.'_

He stopped without realizing it and just stared at the ground, _'I wonder even if she's in real danger or not. Does she even want to come back to Konoha now? It's been over a month since she escaped.'_

Sasuke didn't realize that someone was watching him in the shadows. The girl stared sadly at the Uchiha, feeling his pain. But suddenly she accidently stepped in gravel in the road, making noise. Sasuke was immediately in fight mode and took out a kunai, "Who's there?!"

He activated his Sharingan and glared in the dark, "Come out now and I might not kill you. I'm not in a very good mood, stalker."

The girl shyly walked out of the shadows, "S-sasuke"

Sasuke dropped the kunai to his thigh and stared at the girl, "Hinata. What are you doing here following me?"

Hinata poked two of her fingers together in her nervousness, "I-I was just walking home when I s-saw you walking alone, too. W-where are you going? You realize this road l-leads outside of Konoha, r-right?"

Sasuke looked startled and looked around for the first time at his surroundings. She was right. This is where Minako knocked out Sakura before leaving Konoha over a month ago.

He sighed, "I . . . I didn't even realize."

Hinata smiled at him gently, "You miss her. It's okay. We all miss her."

"Not everyone."

Hinata looked confused, "Huh?"

Sasuke shook his head, "A lot of the villagers hated her. That's why she left."

Hinata smiled sadly, "N-no. She left because she was confused. She has a lot of p-people who love and care about her. Those villagers who don't like her are just j-jealous"

Sasuke stared at the ground again, "She was confused. You're right about that."

They stared at each other for a while before Sasuke finally spoke again, "I'll walk you home, Hinata."

The girl blushed beet red, "Oh! S-sasuke! You don't need to do t-that! I'm a kunoichi, I can get home by m-myself"

"I know. But you know what? You're one of the very few girls in the village that doesn't annoy me. I'll walk you home. Neji and your father are probably worried, anyway. Don't want to keep them waiting."

Hinata followed the raven-haired boy towards her house, "O-okay"

On their way, they just walked in silence, neither really wanting to speak. This was the first time, after all, they had actually been around each other alone. They didn't really know each other.

Finally after a few more minutes, they reached the Hyuga Compound and Sasuke was about to leave her when Hinata stopped him, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm s-sure you'll find her and everything will back to the way it was b-before. Minako is a good person and a great friend. There's no way she'd succumb to d-darkness like so many people are saying. It just can't be true. So don't listen to them . . . O-okay? You'll bring her back. I'm sure."

Sasuke nodded, acknowledging Hinata's words before leaving back to his own apartment.

'_Why does everyone believe in me so much? They would never have trusted me if Sakura went missing. Then again, I'm not sure myself if I would even try to go after her. Minako would have. But that's right isn't it? This is Minako we're talking about. The number one unpredictable knucklehead kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Of course if I had left, if the roles had been switched, then she'd do the same for me. Right?'_

He entered his apartment and collapsed on the bed_, 'They shouldn't believe in me so much. I was so close in choosing to go to Orochimaru, it's pathetic. Why was I so close though? Oh yeah, that's right. Revenge.'_

Sasuke closed his eyes as he started to get undressed and go into the shower to clean up_, 'Itachi' _he snarled, '_One day you will pay. One day I will get revenge for the clan in killing you but not yet. I have to make things right first then I'll make you beg for mercy'_

He got out of the shower and dressed in boxers to go to bed. He laid down and glared at the ceiling, _'So now I really have two ninja I need to kill. Itachi _and _Orochimaru.'_

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the day Minako would be back home, he had his revenge on Itachi and Orochimaru's head was detached from his body.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

"Hey Sasuke! Are you ready to go?!" Sakura was yelling from the other side of the door.

Sasuke sighed, put his backpack on and opened the door, "Yeah. Let's go and meet Kakashi."

Sakura smiled and walked beside him, "I can't wait to see what the Chunin Exams are going to be like this time! What about you, Sasuke?"

"Hn. I really don't care."

Sakura pouted a little before smiling sadly, "I know."

When they reached their destination point, Team seven, or what was left of it, noticed the other rookie nine and Team ten were waiting there as well for their mentors.

Ino burst out of the group, "Sasuke! How are you sweety?!" she tried to hug him but Sasuke expertly dodged the attack.

Ino sulked but turned to Sakura instead, "Hey Bill-board brow, you ready for the exams?"

Sakura laughed, "You bet, Ino-pig. But how is your team going to compete when you don't have Shikamaru anymore? He's already a Chunin."

Ino hummed, "I guess we'll just have to find out. I'm not the proctor, you know. How am I supposed to know how these things work?"

Sakura shrugged but smiled when the other girls, Tenten and Hinata came over. Sasuke nearly groaned inside and walked over to the other boys instead.

Kiba shouted, "Well if it isn't the all Mighty Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke shrugged and Kiba and Akamaru growled, "What's up _your_ ass?"

The Uchiha glared at him, "Mina should be here"

The group suddenly quieted and stared awkwardly around each other.

Kiba laughed nervously, "Dude, chill, man. Geez, it's not like I want to catch your emo."

Neji whacked him upside the head, "Shut up, dog-boy. This is hard for everyone"

Lee sighed but smiled, "She was so fun to be around! So full of youth!"

Sakura smiled, "She was a little ball of sunshine"

"She always had good snacks in the academy" Choji reminisced and Hinata giggled a little.

"She was more than sunshine. She was . . ."

"Light itself" Neji finished for his cousin and Hinata nodded.

Tenten beamed, "Hey! Why does this have to be so sad guys? I mean yeah she's gone but it's not like we know for sure that she died! Geez, you guys all sound like you went to her funeral already or something. How about we all make a pact, huh?"

"A pact?" Choji asked.

"Yeah." Tenten smiled, "We all become Chunin for Minako. What do you say? We all work together and do it for her! I think she'd want us all to try our best!"

The group was silent for a while before Lee jumped up in excitement, "Yeah! That sounds awesome! Neji?"

The Hyuga nodded, "Hinata? What about you?"

The shy girl nodded, "K-kiba? Shino?"

Shino nodded immediately and Akamaru barked but Kiba looked a bit skeptical, "Alright. Whatever. I'll still beat all you guys in the end, though."

Sasuke watched in fascination. The Konoha eleven group was actually going to all work together for Minako's sake.

'_It's like some sort of charity or something_' he raised an eyebrow at them as Choji grinned, "You bet guys! Let's do it! Ino?"

The blonde girl lightly punched Sakura in the arm, "Of course we're in. Right Sakura? She was your teammate after all"

Sakura smirked and flicked Ino's arm, causing the girl the flinch violently, "Of course, Ino-pig. Let's do it. Sasuke?"

The whole group now turned to Sasuke Uchiha in expectance but the boy didn't really know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He blinked before Sakura poked his shoulder, bringing him back to reality, "Y-yeah. For Mina."

The Konoha eleven smiled, grinned and smirked all around, laughing together in excitement.

This was going to be good.

-888888888-

In the background, the sensei were all watching in satisfaction.

"I wouldn't expect anything better from those teams" Guy smiled approvingly.

Kurenai and Asuma smiled softly and Asuma pat Kakashi's shoulder, "We got a good generation, eh, Kakashi?"

The copy-cat ninja crossed his arms and smiled, "Yeah. They're a good bunch. You've guys trained your Genin well."

Guy dramatically clapped his hand over Kakashi's back, "Ya got that right, Kakashi! But not only us. You don't give yourself enough credit!"

Kakashi sighed, "What do you mean? Minako left the village, Sasuke was very close to leaving first and Sakura really didn't improve under my teachings. Tsunade seems to be teaching her better than I did."

Kurenai huffed, "Don't talk like that Kakashi. You taught Sasuke the Chidori and Minako only improved under your teachings."

"What teachings? I barely taught them both anything. Sasuke is an Uchiha genius and Minako was always used to training on her own or with Jiraiya. It was only because she was around others at her level and competing against Sasuke that she got stronger."

Asuma resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Geez, you're starting to get more emo than your student"

Kurenai breathed out, "It'll be okay Kakashi. Besides shouldn't you be paying more attention to your other two remaining students?"

Kakashi looked away, "That's what messed everything up. Because I wasn't paying enough attention to _all_ of my students."

"Kakashi" Guy frowned at his rival, "This is not the you I know. Snap out of it before your grieving gets the best of you"

Kakashi could only stare at his friends in astonishment and inner turmoil.

But that moment was short-lived when Anko appeared out of nowhere, "Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

"Anko. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked the busty woman.

The purple haired kunoichi laughed, eating a piece of dango, "Why do you think I'm here?! To keep your little brat in line, of course!"

"Sasuke, you mean?" Kakashi questioned.

Anko snorted, finishing the sweet treat, "Of course. Who else? The degenerate little fox is gone and the other is a prissy little know it all goody-goody so who else would I be talking about?"

Kakashi got angry really quick, "Don't talk about my students that way!"

Guy had to hold him back, "Calm down, Kakashi"

Anko chuckled, "Whatever, scarecrow. Shizune, Shikamaru, Ebisu and Danzou are coming as well to observe for Konoha. Lady Hokage wants me to tag along to make sure the curse mark on Sasuke's neck doesn't flare up in the exams. We don't want anyone dying this time, especially since Konoha just settled a new alliance with the sand. It would be a shame if Sasuke had to be sent to prison. Then you'd have lost two students."

With that, the cold-hearted bitch walked away to greet the Genin.

Kakashi glared after her, "No wonder Orochimaru took her as a student long ago. Like master like student"

But then Kakashi realized something, his eyes widening in horror, "Danzou's coming?!"

-888888888888888888888888888-

The three day journey to Suna was long and annoying but somehow, Sasuke managed not to kill anyone, especially Ino.

When they all arrived at the gate wall of Suna, the three Sand siblings were waiting for them expectantly. The higher operatives of Konoha stepped forward and greeted the siblings but Danzou was more dominant in showing it than the others, as if he were the boss.

Kakashi glared at the man's back in distaste along with a few others that thought the same.

"Good to see you guys arrived safely" Kankuro chuckled, "Have any troubles?"

Danzou was about to speak when Kakashi spoke up, "Oh not at all. The journey was just fine. Right guys?"

Sasuke glanced at his sensei, '_What's his deal? Is he actually mad or something?'_

Sakura could feel it too_, 'What's got him so worked up?'_

Shikamaru spoke up this time, feeling the edge to Kakashi's voice and being the smart man he was, decided to smooth out that edge with him, "Hey, it was alright but listen, let's just get this over with. This is such a drag"

Temari crossed her arms at him, "Still a lazy bum I see"

Ino and some of the other girls laughed softly until Gaara finally spoke up, "Follow us."

Danzou took the lead, not looking very happy as Shizune regretfully walked by him with Tonton in her arms and Ebisu walked on the other side.

Behind them were Anko, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and Kakashi and then Team ten and the rookie nine excluding Minako took up the rear along with a few other non-important Genin.

As Temari and Kankuro took up the lead, Gaara fell back to Sasuke and Sakura's group.

"Oh hey Gaara!" Sakura smiled at him, "How's it been? Haven't seen ya since that joint mission we all had together."

The red-haired Jinchuriki held no emotions on his features but spoke softly, "Everything's fine here. But tell me. Has there been any word of-"

"No" Sasuke interrupted, already knowing what Gaara was going to ask, "We haven't found her yet"

Gaara looked disappointed but Sakura piped up, "But that doesn't mean we've given up"

"No" Sasuke agreed and Gaara nodded.

But there wasn't a second of pause before Lee joined in the conversation, "Hey Gaara! It's great to see you! We should have a rematch later! What do you think?!"

Gaara stared surprised at the youthful boy before Tenten came up and smacked Lee on the head, "Cut it out, will you?! We won't have time to have fun. The Chunin exams are tomorrow!"

"Besides" Neji spoke up, "We'll need to find a hotel or somewhere to stay that will fit everyone."

"That won't be necessary" Gaara stopped them and now the sensei and the rest of the Konoha eleven and Genin looked at him questioningly as he continued, "You'll all be staying at the Kazekage mansion with me and my siblings."

Ino perked, "But are you sure there will enough room for all of us? I mean there's over twenty of us!"

Kankuro fell back with them, overhearing the conversation, "Nah, don't read too much into it. The Kazekage mansion is huge and can fit up to fifty people."

"You have no need to worry about space" Gaara nodded.

Ino fluttered her eyelashes at Kankuro, "Oh you're so welcoming" making the puppet master blush red and Choji and Shikamaru to snort.

Sakura rolled her eyes and bumped Sasuke lightly on the shoulder with her elbow, "I thought you liked Sasuke, Ino-pig" causing the Uchiha to throw up a bit in his mouth and grimace.

Ino gasped, "What? I can't flirt with other hot guys I like besides Sasuke, Bill-board brow? A girl's got to be open with her options. Not that you would know"

"Guys" Hinata intervened as they neared the mansion, "P-please don't fight."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Ugh! Why don't girls flirt with me like that?"

Shino muttered loud enough to hear, "It's because you're arrogant."

"What?!"

"Hey you maggots, pipe down will ya?! We're here!" Anko shouted from the front making everyone stop.

Ebisu scoffed, "Do you have to be so loud?! You're a woman! Act like it!"

"Ah shut it ya pansy!"

"Why I never!"

Everyone else mentally rolled their eyes.

"Hey! Let's just all get inside already!" Temari shouted, earning her a few looks and a smirk from Shikamaru. As they all traveled inside, Kankuro led the Chunin/Jounin and Danzou to the first floor, Temari led the female Genin to the second floor and Gaara led the male Genin to the third floor. Everyone had to pair up in a room to ensure space, however so generally they paired in teams such as Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, Neji and Lee and since Shikamaru was already a Chunin, Sasuke and Choji shared a room.

The girls, however got to each have their own room since there were less of them. Although Ino was disappointed to be separated from Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was delighted he wasn't surrounded by the girls anymore and he didn't mind Choji, you was presently stuffing his face watching TV in the bedroom. Sure he ate a lot but the kid was strong, Sasuke learned, from Minako's retrieval mission.

Currently, Sasuke was looking out the balcony into Suna's village, '_It's so . . . bland'_

The Uchiha wrinkled his nose, '_Why am I even here again? What's the point? I should be either training to go against Itachi one day or looking for Minako. That's it. There's no point in taking these stupid exams! They're just titles!'_

(Flashback)

"I don't give a damn about the Chunin Exams! I need to find her!"

Kakashi blinked sadly, "Well to find Minako, you must get stronger and to get stronger, you will participate in the Chunin Exams. You have no other choice but to do this"

Sasuke looked away, grunted and muttered, "Fine. But next time, I'm going no matter what."

His sensei nodded.

-8888888888888888888888888-

The black-haired boy finished his ramen, "Finding Minako is more important."

Shikamaru sighed, "You know Sasuke, if you became a Chunin, then you'd be more qualified to go out on your own to search for Minako via Lady Hokage's permission. I know you want to find Minako but it's going to take some time. We all want her back, you know."

Sasuke glared at his empty bowl, "Finding Minako is my main priority right now. It's my goal and I won't stop until she's back in Konoha . . . . But I can see your point Shikamaru. I'll think about it."

Shikamaru nodded, "Right. But just remember Sasuke. We all miss Minako and are trying to find her. It's not just you."

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke sighed heavily, not caring if he alerted his roommate.

A whirl of sand suddenly blew on the balcony, "Uchiha"

Sasuke was tense at first but when he realized who it was, he put his kunai back in his weapons holder, "Gaara. You couldn't bother knocking on the door?"

The red-haired boy stared emotionlessly at him, "I did. Your friend wouldn't answer."

Sasuke grunted and positioned himself with his elbows resting on the balcony again, "So what do you want?"

Gaara crossed his arms and looked out onto his village with the Uchiha, "You've changed since that day."

Sasuke didn't even bother to glance at the guy, "Since when?"

"The Chunin Exams. Your eyes. They are no long filled with hate."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at nothing, lost in his thoughts before he finally turned to him.

Gaara stared back into his eyes, "Yes. No longer full of hate but with something far stronger. I recognize it from her."

"What?" Sasuke almost felt stupid to ask.

"Determination. Resolve. . . Love. The hate has disappeared and left behind the sheer determination to bring back your friend? Am I right? You love her?"

Sasuke suddenly stood up from the balcony and glared at Gaara, "No. She's like my sister if anything."

"Well yes." Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "How did you think I meant?"

A very light tinted pink shadowed Sasuke's cheeks out of embarrassment. He should have known Gaara wouldn't understand 'those' sort of relationships quite yet. He only knew sibling and friendship love. Not 'that' love.

"Nothing" Sasuke shook his head and they were silent for a few moments before Gaara finally spoke up again, not sensing the awkwardness.

"Now Minako and your eyes are the same. She held the same eyes when she and I fought. The determination to save her friends. The resolve that she could have died and Love for everyone in her village. Now you hold the same eyes for _her_."

Sasuke said nothing as the wind blew particularly hard passed them. Seconds rolled by until Gaara finally relented.

"I will see you tomorrow, then, Uchiha. I wish you luck on the exams tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded as Gaara swirled away in a flurry of sand, most likely back to his own room.

The Uchiha didn't know how long he stood out on that balcony just thinking but when the sun finally set, Sasuke called it a night and went back to the bedroom to find Choji already in his own twin sized bed. Sasuke settled himself in his own bed, ignoring the other boy's snores as he fell into a blissful sleep.

-8888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile Danzou was in his own room, pacing the space with his cane in hand. Things were not going according to his plan. His Anbu soldier had told him two weeks ago that Tsunade was going to send out secret and covert squads out for Minako's search and this angered the elder man.

'_How dare she go against my orders?! She has no right!'_

And what made matters worse for him was the amount of followers that Minako had. It seemed that a lot of people actually cared about her and this disgusted the man. He honestly wasn't expecting so many, especially out of her generation, to forgive her so easily and want her back.

'_Stupid fox child. Everyone just thinks you've been captured against your will but soon, one day, they will know the truth! You are nothing but the fox itself and I will prove it. Even if I must kill you myself when and if you ever come back to the Leaf Village'_

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Ebisu had been called to Kakashi's room only to find that Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai and Might Guy were already there as well, "Um, yes? What is it Kakashi?"

The masked Jounin looked to the special operative, "Ebisu. Come take a seat. We need to talk."

The usual strict man gulped, knowing the people in front of him were stronger and more deadly, '_To take on Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki. I'll never berate them in any way'_

Ebisu took a seat on the edge of the bed by Kakashi who had his perverted book flipped out. Ebisu tried to calm his angered and own perverted nerves, _'How dare he read such things in public!'_

"What is it?" he asked again and Asuma lit a cigarette.

Kakashi started, "What do you feel about Minako, Ebisu?"

In fact the man was totally shocked. Why would the said girl's sensei ask him such a question? But he answered anyway, "She was a hard working kunoichi. When you asked me to teach her during the last Chunin Exams that first day I tutored her she was stubborn and wouldn't back down. She kept trying to do her best even after every time she failed."

Asuma took a drag from his cigarette, "Yeah we know about her stubbornness, alright."

Guy nodded, "She's full of youth!"

Kurenai said nothing but nodded with a smirk as Shizune held Tonton in her arms with a knowing smiling on her face.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I'll ask again. What do you think of her, Ebisu?"

Ebisu fixed his dark tinted glasses that were tipping off his nose, "Hmm. . . That's difficult to say, Kakashi. It is true she's a fast learner to have learned the Fourth Hokage's Rasengan and a skilled Shinobi to have fought against Neji Hyuga, Kabuto Yakushi and Sasuke Uchiha and won but she still holds the demon fox within her."

Kakashi growled out, "That doesn't matter. She is merely a jailer for the fox and you know that, Ebisu. Everything else is just Minako Uzumaki."

Ebisu smirked, "Yes. Indeed. I agree."

The silver-haired Jounin relaxed, as did the others, "So then how do you feel about her leaving the leaf village?"

Now the man was just confused, "I don't see how this has to do with anything. Why are you asking me about her?"

Kakashi sighed, "Just answer the question."

Ebisu scoffed, "I honestly don't know, Kakashi. I, myself, do not know the full story so I couldn't possibly have an opinion now could I?"

Asuma puffed out some smoke, "Minako was tricked by Orochimaru to go to him, we're sure."

"Tricked? How are you so sure she didn't go willingly?"

Kakashi glared at Ebisu, "Because Minako would never do such a thing. The day that Minako agreed to go with the sound ninja was one of the days she doubted herself. She felt that no one cared about her, thus she fell into a sort of depression. Hell, even Sasuke, her own teammate told her no one cared and she believed him. From then on I believe that she was already planning to leave Konoha but she didn't know how. That's when Orochimaru's sound ninja arrived, at first to recruit Sasuke. But as we all know now, he refused."

"So they found Minako instead." Ebisu guessed, "But what would Orochimaru want with the Jinchuriki? Doesn't he realize that the Akatsuki will be after him as well?"

The copy-cat ninja nodded, "Yes but we are all assuming that Orochimaru has multiple hideouts and travels in secret numerous times either weekly or monthly. It would be impossible to say where they are even right now. Also, we have reason to believe that the Akatsuki have decided instead to go after the other Jinchuriki, possibly or they are waiting for the right moment. We don't' know for sure. That's why it is imperative to find her."

So now Ebisu wanted to get straight to the point, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Kakashi stared intently into Ebisu's black eyes, "Are you working for Danzou?"

The operative scoffed, "Ah! How dare you associate myself with that mad man! He's absolutely foul and too cagey if you ask me. He's dangerous and not to be trusted, in my opinion of course."

The group relaxed even further now and Kakashi smiled at Ebisu, "Well that's good to hear, Ebisu. The reason I'm asking all of these questions is to collect as many Shinobi against the man as possible. I have a feeling he's planning something horrible for Minako if she ever comes back. He never did like Minako, though. He didn't even want her to become a ninja in the first place let alone join the academy when she was five."

Ebisu listened intently and nodded, "You have my support, Kakashi. Even if Minako is feared for harboring the nine-tailed fox, she is still a loyal and fierce kunoichi of the leaf village, no matter if her judgment faltered, I'm sure she's trying her best to escape Orochimaru's clutches. She's stubborn and unswayable, that one"

Kakashi nodded and smiled, "Indeed she is. Well we already know that the Rookie Genin, Guy's team and Shikamaru are with us. But I'm not too sure about Anko."

Ebisu sneered, "Oh don't even bother! That's woman is just aggravating!"

'_Yeah'_ Kakashi thought, _'I'm not too sure about her either'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day, the Konoha group all met at Suna's main combat building to start off the Exams along with the Sand siblings and a few other Suna Genin and their sensei.

In the front of the main room stood Baki, Danzou, Ebisu, Anko, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Shikamaru and a few other Suna Jounin and Chunin while before them stood the Sand Siblings, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura and a few other Konoha Genin.

Baki stepped forward and shouted, "All of you here are here to participate in the Chunin Selection Exams as hosted by Suna, the village hidden in the sand! Since this is only an alliance exam between Suna and Konoha, the numbers of participating Genin are not as high as the last Chunin Exams hosted by Konoha. There are twenty of you and not all of you are in full teams. However, that will not matter and there will still be three parts to the exam, the first being a test of endurance. All twenty of you will pair up in twos, for starters. Go ahead and do it now."

Sasuke nodded to Sakura and she smiled, happy that he chose her. After all, they knew each other's abilities quite well. To pair with someone else wouldn't be so smart. The others had the same idea as Ino paired with Choji, Kiba and Akamaru with Shino and Gaara with Temari but others didn't have that kind of luck.

Lee paired with Kankuro, Tenten with a weapon's kunoichi from Suna and Neji paired with Hinata.

"Alright then now that you all have your partners. . . You will fight each other until the bell for one hour goes off."

'_What?!'_ Sasuke thought, _'I have to fight Sakura?! They have to be joking? Don't they think some of us will just go easy on each other?'_

But Baki continued, "And I expect each of you to fight each other as if you are enemies. Do not think about whether or not you are teammates but that you are each competitors in a fight meant for one winner. By the end of one hour, if you all are still standing and conscious, we'll commence to the second part of the exam."

Everyone's hearts were racing all out of both fear and excitement. But meanwhile Sasuke was thinking, _'Well the fight between Sakura and I will be quick, that's for sure'_

Baki motioned for the electronic board similar to Konoha's that would spout out the first team to fight each other first.

The board reeled random teams before finally settling on one.

Sasuke almost groaned inside, _'Why am I always the first to fight?!'_

He glanced at Sakura who looked a bit nervous but as Baki shouted for everyone to move up to the top rails, Sakura looked back at Sasuke and smirked, "Ready, partner?"

Sasuke smirked_, 'At least she's not fawning over me like a love-struck puppy anymore like Yamanaka is'_

They faced each other in the middle of the room but Sasuke didn't bother to activate his Sharingan or put up a stance. He knew he'd win this quick and he almost felt bad for his pink-haired teammate.

Baki stood before them, "Are there any questions before the battle?"

The both shook their heads and Baki stepped back, "Alright then, when you're ready. . . . Fight!"

Sasuke didn't even see the blow coming as Sakura bolted towards him and punched him hard across the face, sending him flying a few yards backwards.

Everyone gasped, Sasuke choked and gasped, trying to stand up while Sakura smirked, "What? Did you think it'd be that easy? I'm not so weak anymore Sasuke, am I?"

Sasuke smirked and chuckled lightly to himself so no one would hear, "I'm impressed." He activated his Sharingan, wiped off the blood on his lips and smirked at her, "The Hokage really is teaching you a lot isn't she?"

Sakura smiled, "It's finally tie you get serious fighting me, Sasuke. I could have easily killed you with you underestimating me so much."

Ino screamed from the railings, "What are you doing, Billboard brow?! Don't hurt Sasuke like that!"

For once Sakura ignored her and focused on her opponent, '_This time I'll prove I'm not worthless. That I'm worthy of your respect, Sasuke!'_

'_Not bad Sakura.'_ Sasuke smirked and stanced, _'I wonder what else she's learned? She's a worthy competitor after all'_

Sakura rushed at Sasuke again but this time, the boy dodged easily seeing with his Sharingan, her movements. Of course, that didn't make the pink kunoichi punches any less dangerous so Sasuke made sure to dodge them with care.

Meanwhile, Anko watched and waited for the curse mark activate itself, '_Come on. Give me some excitement.'_

About fifty minutes passed and both opponents were gasping and huffing for air, exhausted but still willing to go on. They only had ten more minutes to go.

'_Damn, she's gotten good. And all this progress in just a month?'_

But not once did Sasuke use his Chidori. That was only strictly for enemies he intended to kill and he wasn't going to push that onto Sakura so he just kept dodging her punches and kicks and they focused mostly on taijutsu.

'_I'm wearing him down but I'm also wearing myself down. At this rate, I'm run out of chakra too soon. I've never used this much at once before. I have to end this quick'_

But Sasuke was thinking the same thing, '_I got no choice. They wanted a fight, I'll give it to them. I never thought Sakura would push me this far but she's definitely stronger than I ever gave her credit for. Not that I'd ever say that out loud. It's time for Lions Barrage.'_

They stanced together once more, ready to attack.

'_This will finish it!'_ They both thought.

They raced towards each other but before they could land a blow, a ringing caught their attention and they stilled just when they were about to hit each other, Sakura's fist just a few centimeters from Sasuke's face glowing bright green with her mighty chakra.

"Alright! That's it for match one! You two did well and you'll both move on to the second part of the exams. You may each take yourselves up to the rails and watch the second team fight or go seek medical attention."

Without a word, Sasuke and Sakura both walked up the stairs tiredly to be met with their friends. Ino was angry though, "Sakura! I can't believe you! You hurt poor Sasuke!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's fine. I'll treat his wounds myself, even, Ino so back off."

The blonde almost looked offended when Hinata smiled at them, "G-good fight you two."

Neji nodded, "Yes. It was rather entertaining."

"It was awesome!" Lee boasted.

Kiba snorted, "He almost got beat by a girl."

Tenten glared at Kiba, "What was that?! You think girls are weaker than boys?!"

Kiba backed off and the group all laughed and congratulated the two for a fight well done as Sakura treated Sasuke's wounds and her own with her medical Ninjutsu.

Kakashi smiled up at them, '_They've both grown in more than one way. I'm so proud.'_

Anko pouted, _'I'm almost put out that I didn't have to intervene. Dammit.'_

Baki interrupted everyone's thoughts, "Now onto the next group!"

The electronic board reeled over random teams before finally spouting off the next team.

The next team was Kiba and Akamaru vs Shino.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**So the first part of the exams will take about ten hours or so. Great fun for them, huh? Endurance is part of youth!**

**Or so Lee would say lol**

**Let me know what you guys think but the next chapter will be in Minako's POV remember.**

**What do you guys want the title to be? The poll will be up with song choices on my profile page.**


	11. I'm not Afraid

**Alright! The title for this chapter will be 'I'm Not Afraid' By Eminem. Thank you guys for voting and don't forget to vote for the next chapter's title on my profile page. Thank you guys so much and the chapter.**

**Warning: A lot of sad flashbacks in this chapter but they are important and necessary **

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Minako stared ahead at the door of her room, glaring through the bars like an angry animal. It had been a whole week since she had awoken from her escape in the cage. Neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru had bothered her since. This meant only one meal a day from an unknown person, no bathes and no light. Of course, this wasn't her punishment. The real punishment that Orochimaru knew would get to her was being all alone for that extended amount of time. What the man didn't realize, however, was that Minako was way too used to being on her own and this didn't affect her.

What did affect her was the waiting. It didn't help that the person who was giving her her food everyday knew exactly when she fell asleep so they could slip in the food to her cell while she was unconscious. Minako just found it creepy.

'_They still haven't told me where I am.'_ She thought but then smirked slightly, '_Well I wouldn't trust me either in their position, I suppose.'_

Every day she learned more and more little by little about the jutsu Orochimaru placed on her, the celestial prison jutsu. What she knew so far was that water stopped the burning temporarily, she couldn't be too far away from the caster or else the mark will burn her alive, she couldn't use chakra without the caster's permission and the only way to be free of the mark was for either Orochimaru to willingly lift the jutsu or for him to die. Minako knew for a fact there was no way she could kill Orochimaru or persuade him to drop it unless he thought she was 'ready'.

'_This fucking sucks'_ Minako thought as she leaned her head against the wall, '_I wonder what's happening in Konoha?_' she crossed her legs and then her arms behind her head in thought still watching the door, _'How long will it be before I'm finally out of here? Surely they're still looking for me. Right?'_

She sighed heavily, '_Why haven't the Akatsuki been after me yet? Surely they know at least where I am right? Geez, I'd almost be with Sasuke's brother and Shark-man than Orochimaru and Kabuto.'_

Minako swallowed_, 'I need some water. Maybe if I fall asleep then my rations will be here when I wake up?'_

Minako wore a blank expression on her face before slowing her breathing and making herself go to sleep, _'I'm so thirsty. . . Hungry,'_ A tear ran down Minako's face, '_Scared'_

She fell asleep leaned against her cell wall.

(Flashback)

Minako, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were on a very important mission to retrieve a stolen treasure statue from a band of thieves. In short to cut to the chase, the mission almost turned into a complete failure when Sasuke and Minako were attacked by a man who conjoined their hands together with his rotten and corroded chakra, Sakura was captured and there was no way to contact Kakashi-sensei.

Of course, Sasuke and Minako were both extremely pissed off that they were joined together by the unbreakable chakra. They tried everything from banging the statue on the chakra from trying to stab it to crack.

Nothing worked until Minako had an idea to go atop of the waterfall and land on a pointed rock that jutted out from the river. For once, Sasuke went along with the idea and followed along. This idea proved to be a bad one too, though when the chakra just bounced them upwards off the rock. The bounce upwards caused them to collide against each other and their lips smashed together. They both had stared at each other in shock even when they splashed back into the water. Both teens separated from each other in disgust and they gagged dramatically.

Sasuke even stooped to glaring at her like any other fan-girl, "Why is it always with you?!"

Minako growled in hate at him, "I could ask the same thing! This is the second freaking time, Uchiha! Bleh! Gross! What did you eat for breakfast?! Tomatoes?!"

Sasuke glared dangerously at her, "Well what did you have? Ramen?! That's even worse!"

Minako just gagged more, pointedly ignoring him.

Sasuke had rolled his eyes and after a few fights both verbal and physical, they finally settled on a plan to save Sakura.

In the end, the plan had worked, they saved Sakura and Kakashi had arrived just in time to help them beat the thieves. However, there was the bad news that Minako and Sasuke would still be stuck together for three more days and this angered them both. They complained on and on about how they weren't going to be able to shower, go to the bathroom, sleep or change their clothes together and that was gross to do in front of the opposite sex.

Kakashi had merely sighed and suggested it be a challenge which Sasuke immediately accepted but Minako hated.

It turns out that every time they did their private acts, they blindfolded the other first accept when sleeping because Sasuke refused to do just a childish thing and if Minako was so afraid of another person in a bed with her then she had problems. Minako did not get much sleep.

Two days later the chakra crumbled but instead of things going straight back to normal, they both had an unusual habit of holding hands for the next few hours afterwards, making Sakura and the other fan girls jealous.

(End of Flashback)

Minako smiled in her sleep at the memory. It wasn't the greatest of missions they had been on but the last few days hadn't been that bad and she hadn't felt so alone.

(Flashback)

After the Chunin Exams, Minako laid in her hospital bed staring at the ceiling with a small smile on her face.

'_That Gaara guy,_' she had thought, '_He's not so bad. He's just like me. I hope he gets better and learns what it means to love.'_

Minako closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep until a small knock sounded on the door. The girl opened her eyes and turned to the door to reveal Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and even Lee in crutches, Tenten and a very uncomfortable Neji.

Minako blinked at them, "W-what are you guys doing here?" she asked tiredly as Sakura rushed over to her.

"You caused us a great scare Minako!" Sakura scolded, "You've been out for a whole day!"

'_I have?!' _the shot up in the bed only to stop herself, the pain still evident in her muscles. She squinted but relaxed when Sasuke gently pressed his hand on her forehead and pushed her back down on the bed. Minako whimpered a bit at the cold touch but allowed it just this once.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered to her, "Stay down."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him as he removed his hand and the others ran over to see her.

Ino giggled, "You look like a cute little mummy, Minako!"

Said mummy glared at her but Shikamaru beat her to the scolding, "Oh quite it Ino. Minako faced a real monster the other day. That Gaara guy was vicious."

Kiba nodded, "You can say that again. That guy was crazy," he absentmindedly placed Akamaru on Minako's bed.

Choji munched on some chips, "I heard Gaara beat you, right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha merely looked away as Ino squealed, "Oh no way! Nothing can beat Sasuke! He's the coolest!"

Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes as Ino was being pried off of Sasuke by Sakura. Minako, meanwhile, was watching as the cute little dog sat on her stomach and beat his tail on her as she scratched his ears. Minako giggled, "Good boy Akamaru."

The Genin friends turned their attention back to the girl in the hospital bed and Hinata smiled, "I h-hope you feel better, M-minako."

Minako smiled tiredly back at Hinata, "Aw I'll be fine. I'm going straight back to training tomorrow!"

Lee laughed, "That's the spirit, Minako! Let the white lotus bloom within you!"

Tenten scoffed, "Gosh you're such a dork."

"Hm" Neji agreed quietly as Lee pouted.

Choji munched, "We're all going to celebrate tomorrow night at the BBQ place, Minako. Think you'll be better by then to come too?"

Minako stopped petting Kiba's puppy and stared at all of them before smiling brightly, "Sure! Of course I'll be there! Believe it!"

Sakura sighed heavily, "Oh we do, alright!"

Minako yawned and rubbed her eyes. This is when Shino finally spoke, "We should all go to let her rest."

Ino pouted, "I guess so. It is getting pretty late."

Kiba picked back up Akamaru before letting the small dog lick Minako's cheek in a good-bye, "See ya tomorrow Minako."

As they all left but her own teammates, Minako smiled back at all of them, "See ya guys! Thanks for visiting me!"

Sakura and Sasuke stayed in the room until Sakura finally spoke up, "I should really get going too, actually. My parents will kill me if I'm out too late tonight. See you guys tomorrow?"

Sasuke nodded and Minako grinned, "Sure thing Sakura! See ya!"

Now it only left Minako and Sasuke in the room but Minako was a bit confused, "Why aren't you leaving, Bastard?"

Sasuke twitched a bit at the rude nickname but didn't glare at her for it. Instead, he sat in an empty chair and calmly just looked out the window. Minako was puzzled, "What are you doing, bastard?"

Sasuke glanced at her, "Sitting."

She huffed, "I see that but why are you still in here?"

The Uchiha scrunched his eyes closed as if trying to calm himself before opening them again, "Just go to sleep, idiot."

She didn't know quite why Sasuke was still there or why he was being so civil with her but instead of fighting it, she merely yawned again and rested her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes. However, instead of falling asleep, she could plainly hear the tiniest noises her male teammate made across the room. Minako's senses were completely alert when she heard him get up and walk closer to her. He must have thought she fell asleep.

'_What's he going to do? Suffocate me with a pillow?!'_

But Sasuke merely placed his hand on her forehead and rubbed gently with his thumb. Minako could feel the intense gentleness that the Uchiha was using not to wake her up. Soon though, Sasuke stopped and walked away to the door to leave the hospital.

Before he left, Sasuke whispered the three words Minako had always longed to hear from her teammate, "Good job, Mina"

Minako was so shocked she didn't even notice that he left straight after he said those astonishing words. She never thought she'd hear those words from her male teammate's lips.

Minako smiled with her eyes still closed, _'Maybe you're not a complete bastard after all'_

(End of Flashback)

Minako twitched in her sleep as another memory invaded her dreams.

(Flashback)

_Why would anything be right with you in this fucking world?!_

_You shouldn't even be alive, you're so irrelevant to the world! There's no reason for you to exist!_

_You're so pathetic! You have no one and nothing! No friends, no family, not even a stray mutt would want you as a companion! You are nothing!_

_No one has ever loved you and no one ever will!_

_SLAP!_

(End of Flashback)

Minako jolted awake and suddenly grabbed a foreign arm that was reached inside her cage.

The arm's owner gasped, obviously surprised that she had woken so suddenly.

Minako opened her eyes and glared at the owner of the arm she gripped so tightly, "You're not Kabuto or Orochimaru. Who are you?"

The person propped their glasses up more on the bridge of their nose with their free hand and glared back at her, "Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru has ordered for me to give you your weekly shot and food and drink for the day. That answer your question, foxy?"

Minako gripped the woman's arm tighter, "I asked who you are, not what you were doing."

The woman sighed irritated, obviously not intimidated, "If I tell you, would you let me go?"

Minako huffed, "Maybe."

The woman hummed, "My name is Karin. Now let me go, bitch."

Minako narrowed her eyes again before letting Karin's arm go, "Where am I?"

Karin huffed, "I don't need to tell you anything. Now hold out your arm."

Minako sunk back into her cage so the woman couldn't reach her, "No. I won't let that that shit in my system willingly! There isn't any way you'll get me to comply! Let me out of here!"

Karin glared at her, "Listen you little wretch! Lord Orochimaru has given me specific orders to give you this fucking medicine! Now you'll take it or do you want me to call Kabuto in here?"

Minako and Karin both glared at each other before the Jinchuriki finally relented and came forward, "I will escape, though. Mark my words, I will get out of here."

"Pft!" Karin huffed, "Yeah right. No one has ever escaped Lord Orochimaru and lived."

Minako smirked, "I escaped once and look. I'm still alive."

Karin glared, "You must be an important experiment if he hasn't killed you off yet. Not that I care. Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto are leaving with you tomorrow to a different hideout. I won't have to see you again for at least a few months."

With that, Karin got up to leave and opened the door but that's when Minako noticed something extraordinary in the light that filtered through, "You . . . you have red hair like me"

Karin poked her glassed back up again and put a hand on her hips, "So what? Whatever, I'm leaving. I have other prisoners to guard. By the way, you're in the Southern hideout." With that, the red-haired bitch walked out of the room and slammed the door back shut, leaving Minako back in the dark to eat her food for the day.

'_So I'm leaving again tomorrow huh? And right now I'm in the Southern Hideout?' _Minako smiled, _'I hear water, too. I must be near a coast of some kind. Bad decision for you, Orochimaru.'_

Minako remembered one of the things about the celestial prison jutsu was that it was ineffective underwater.

She smirked, "Escape plan number two, then"

She obviously didn't learn from the first punishment.

-888888888888888888888888888-

The white Zetsu chuckled in the dark, "It seems that the nine-tails Jinchuriki is in a bit of a bind"

"Yes, I'd say that too, white Zetsu" the black Zetsu chortled, "But Orochimaru believes he's hiding. He does not realize that the Akatsuki always know, especially when it comes to our business. The beasts."

"Yes" the white Zetsu agreed, "But what is the plan if we are not capturing her?"

Black Zetsu's deep voice rumbled, "Don't you remember? We will take her when she is weak and has stopped fighting. The Nine-tails Jinchuriki is powerful and since Orochimaru injects her with the merging fluids, she is even more dangerous for us to encounter. The Nine-tails will appear easier if angered. For now, until she is completely overcome with desolation, we will stay away and let Orochimaru have his fun."

"Ah" White Zetsu hummed, "I get it. So we just let the other Akatsuki members find the other Jinchuriki until then? Where to first?"

Black Zetsu snickered, "First the seven-tails in the Village Hidden by the Waterfalls. That Jinchuriki is named Fu. And then we'll go after the Five-tails Jinchuriki, Han, in the Hidden Earth Village."

"Oh." White Zetsu hummed, "But why not start with the one-tail? Wouldn't that be the easiest?"

Black Zetsu disagreed, "No. The one-tailed Jinchuriki is always heavily guarded, No, we'll strike when Suna is comfortable and not expecting a threat. As for the other tailed beasts, we are closer to the first two I mentioned and that is where we will start. Got it?"

White Zetsu agreed, "Oh yes. Certainly. Sounds like a plan" he laughed as they both merged into a tree to leave.

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

Minako woke the next morning at a noise of keys opening the door to her cell. She quickly closed her eyes again to pretend she was sleeping as the intruder walked in. Minako heard the disgusting breathing and realized that the man entering the cell was none other than Orochimaru himself.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh my dear Uzumaki. Such a pity for you to be cooped up all of the time. Yes, such a pity." He light kicked her though the bars, "I know you're awake, child. Open your eyes."

Minako slowly opened her eyes to glare up at the man, "What do you want?"

The creepy man stared with a smirk on his face, "We're leaving this hideout and crossing to another. I'm going to let you out now but once we reach the next hideout, Kabuto is going to start some more experiments on you. Is that clear, girl?"

Minako glared at him before nodding her head slowly. Orochimaru smirked and unlocked the cell door, "Follow me"

Minako did as she was told and followed him until they reached outside. Once she adjusted her eyes from the bright light, Minako noticed Kabuto not too far away getting a boat ready.

'_Wait- a boat?'_ but then Minako realized, '_Ah that's right though. That Karin girl did say we were in the Southern Hideout and I did hear waves. Makes sense but how far out in the ocean are we?'_

Orochimaru pushed her, "Get going, brat"

Minako walked cautiously up to the boat willingly to be met by Kabuto, "Why hello there Minako. Have a good week in your room?"

The girl said nothing but glared daggers at him, making both him and Orochimaru chuckle. Kabuto stepped closer to her, "You know, when we get to the next hideout, we're going to have so much fun. The experiment I'm going to do will be the most important one and you definitely won't be the same after it."

Now Minako was a bit worried, "What do you mean?"

Kabuto walked away to set the boat off, "You'll see."

She turned to Orochimaru, "So where are we going now? Which hideout? I'll find out anyway just like I found out this was your Southern Hideout."

The snake man frowned, "Karin told you. Oh well. We are on our way to the Demon Island. I have a laboratory there that you'll make quite useful, dear Minako."

"Demon Island?" Minako was confused. She'd never heard of the place.

Kabuto spoke up again, "Demon Island is an island that is close to the Land of Sea and not too far from here. Just north of it is the Land of Tea."

"Now, now Kabuto. Don't give away the _exact_ location. We don't want her running off again do we?"

Kabuto smirked as Minako just chose to ignore them, or act like it anyway, _'Demon Island huh? It'll be harder to escape surrounded by water. Perhaps I should wait and see for the next hideout?'_

Her 'tattoo' that Orochimaru gave her started to burn and she whipped her head around to glare at the man, "What?"

Orochimaru smirked, "You weren't paying attention. I _said _that perhaps when we arrive to the hideout, I'll be generous enough to allow you a real room to stay in instead of a cell."

Minako's eyes lit up and the men both smirked as they were already on their way to the Island, the boat rolling along on the waves.

"What's the catch?" she wasn't stupid and they both held their expressions.

Orochimaru hissed almost lovingly, "Oh my darling little Jinchuriki, the only catch is that you simply behave. That can't be too hard, can it?"

Minako snarled at the man and simply turned away to look out at the ocean and the clear blue sky. It would be almost peaceful if the company wasn't her captors.

'_Why did I choose to go with the Sound four in the first place? I don't understand. Why? Did hate and fear cloud my judgment that badly? Or was it something else?'_

Kabuto walked up to her and pulled out a syringe, causing Minako to immediately bounce backwards. Kabuto put up his arms in surrender, "Hey it's just a relaxer. It'll make the trip easier on you. By the time you wake up you'll be in your new room on Demon Island all curled up in a soft bed."

Minako scowled at Kabuto and Orochimaru stared at the interaction curiously, watching the girl's anger turn into fear quite quickly. He licked his lips.

The girl backed up as much as she could before she would almost just rather fall into the water. Minako stopped.

'_Wait.'_ She looked back into the waves of water, '_That's it! Orochimaru's jutsu doesn't work underwater! That's why Kabuto wants to sedate me!'_

Minako glanced back at Kabuto with a smirk and immediately Orochimaru knew what was coming, "Kabuto! Do it now!"

Before Minako could even hurtle out of the boat, Kabuto plunged the needle into her neck and caught her as she fell unconscious in his arms. The medic ninja smirked at his companion, "That could have been a messy situation."

Orochimaru didn't reply, though as Kabuto lifted Minako up bridal style and took her to one of the boat's cabins until they arrived to Demon Island.

-8888888888888888888888888-

(Flashback)

"Ew! You're such a freak, Uzumaki!" one kid shouted at her.

Other kids their age were either laughing, glaring at her or ignoring the situation. It was after school and it was starting to get late but no one's parents had come to get them yet and they were bored. So they started their daily routine of making fun of the academy outcast.

The seven-year old boy who berated her, Kenta Yoshida, was up in her face laughing. However, Minako, who was the same age, was just standing there taking the abuse like she always did.

"And what kind of name is 'Minako'?! It's such a stupid name! You're so stupid!"

Minako stiffened and the boy knew he was getting to her. Just one last push, "You'll never be a ninja! Why don't you just give up already?!"

Other kids were laughing and Minako shed a tear and the boy, Kenta, smirked and pushed her to the ground, "Why don't you just die?!"

SNAP

Minako got up and just started running in the opposite direction of her verbal attacker. In the background, she could hear one of the academy teachers yelling at her to come back but she ignored them. Minako just kept running and running until finally she came to a lake.

Tears still ran down her face and she sniffled, _'What's wrong with me? Why am I so different?!'_

Minako found a rock and swung it into the lake, making it plop into the water dully, "Ugh!" she shouted at herself. She felt as if everything and everyone was surrounding her. Hating her.

She sat down on the bank of the lake with her knees up to her chin.

A few more tears fell until she realized that she felt like she was being watched. She looked over to the nearby dock to see a black-haired boy watching her. Minako glared at him and looked away. She didn't want to be a side-show.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Minako turned around to see some of her boy classmates Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji running up to her. Kiba got to her first and leaned down with his hands on his knees, "Hey what's wrong? You're not upset about what that idiot Kenta said are ya?"

Shikamaru hummed, "Yeah. Guys like him are such a drag. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Choji was munching on some pocky, "Want to hang out with us tomorrow in class, Minako?"

Minako gasped and looked at them as if they were crazy, "Y-you want to hang out with me?"

Kiba smirked at her, Shikamaru was quite but hid a small smile and Choji held out a pocky stick for her. Minako just stood there confused as ever before turning over to the boy on the docks who had disappeared somewhere. Minako shrugged mentally and turned back to Choji, taking the offered pocky stick and putting it into her mouth, "Thank you."

Kiba laughed, "Hey no problem! You're our friend now! It's what friends do!"

Minako grinned happily, her tormentor Kenta Yoshida, completely forgotten.

(End of Flashback)

Minako woke with a start but didn't open her eyes just yet, '_What is this?! Why do I keep getting these flashbacks in my dreams?'_

She opened her eyes to see darkness but as her eyes adjusted, she could see that Orochimaru and Kabuto had been true to their words and she was not surrounded by bars but on a bed. Minako sat up on the bed and looked around the room she was in. It was dark and there was one candle in the room but that was enough. The room wasn't big but it was big enough to fit a bed, a dresser and a separated bathroom to the right of the bed.

'_Hm.'_ Minako was still hesitant, '_Seems harmless so far. But why would they give me a room now instead of a cell? Does it have something to do with that new experiment Kabuto was talking about?'_

Minako sat on the bed with her legs hanging over the side, _'And what is up with all these dreams lately? Did all of those things really happen?'_

She narrowed her eyes in anger at herself, '_Was I really that blind that I didn't see that there were people who really did care about me?!'_

She swallowed, '_The tattoo is burning. Either Orochimaru is mad or he's warning me that he's close.'_

All of a sudden, the man burst through the door with a sneer on his face, "Uzumaki"

'_Shit. It's both.'_ She gulped and shivered only slightly as he stepped in closer.

"You were going to escape if Kabuto hadn't sedated you in time. Weren't you?"

Minako bravely stared right back at him, "Yes. I was."

There was silence between the two until finally Orochimaru relented and chuckled darkly, "I admire your spirit. Your mother was the same way."

'_Wait what? My mother?'_

Minako was about to ask him what he was talking about but he continued, "Come with me. Kabuto wants to start the experiment now, child."

Now Orochimaru couldn't stop laughing and it frightened Minako. What was going to happen to her now? What were they going to do to her this time? Minako slowly got up and followed the man through strange halls and doors until they finally reached a large laboratory with Kabuto in the center of it smirking at her arrival.

"Minako. I see now that you're finally awake. How did you sleep?"

Minako frowned but moved forward when she was pushed by Orochimaru, "Go lay down on the table, child." He ordered.

For once, the red-haired Jinchuriki kunoichi was terrified beyond belief, _'What's going to happen to me? What are they planning?'_

Doing as she was told, she finally got up on a metal table that had straps built in to hold down the victim. The victim being her. Kabuto started humming hauntingly as he strapped her on the table and stuck on syringe filled with mild sedatives in her system.

"Now you won't fall asleep just yet. Those sedatives were just to keep you from fighting me. I want you to know exactly what I'll be doing this time during this experiment."

Orochimaru grinned and crossed his arms, "Yes. Do fill her in, Kabuto."

Kabuto fixed his glasses on his face and leered down at her, "You remember that pill I gave you every day about a week ago?"

Minako softly nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well that pill was just a starter to something great. If you hadn't noticed already, the pill had forced the nine-tailed fox's chakra up and to twist around your own chakra channel. This made it easier for me to conduct my experiments on you and the fox's chakra."

'_Guessed that already'_ she thought but didn't dare to speak as the man continued.

"And for the last two weeks, I gave you a stronger weekly dose of the concoction because now your body was used to the drug and ready for something stronger. But now I'm going to do something even more aggressive to your chakra system. Think of it as a third step in the plan."

Kabuto laughed as he hooked up his machinery and injected IV and needles into her skin. Pleasantly, however, Minako couldn't feel it because of the sedatives Kabuto had earlier given her. The man smirked down at her and played with her hair, "Now for the third step. I will just make the fox's chakra twist even closer to your own. But it won't merge, no. That would kill you. We don't want that. Not yet."

Minako listened to every word but just stared up at the ceiling trying to think that she was somewhere else. It wasn't working.

"And as the Fox's chakra moves closer and closer to your own chakra . . . then the more altered your own personality will become. You'll become colder, more cruel and malicious just like the fox itself! Then you'll truly become our ally and a part of Lord Orochimaru's army!"

Minako felt utterly defeated but she knew she couldn't give up. She couldn't give up no matter what.

'_I can't change and I won't change. This is who I am. I am Minako Uzumaki, a kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I am a leaf Shinobi and I never go back on my word!'_

Kabuto injected the more aggressive fluid into her system and the effects were immediate.

The burning and pain all around her body twisted and flared as if she were on fire.

"Ghe! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ghaaaaa!" she screamed as the pain intensified, "Nnnnnnnnggggggh!" She clenched her jaw to stop screaming but her body wouldn't stop shaking and violently pulsating. She could feel the fox's chakra rising and it felt like the red chakra was going to cook her from on the inside.

Orochimaru and Kabuto laughed at her pain.

Minako's eyes were closed and she could even hear the fox screaming in the same pain, his anger coming through like barbs inside of her muscles and it was boiling her blood.

She wanted to scream again but she willed herself not to. Instead, Minako held it in and tried to think of other things, breathing in and out harshly to try and get rid of the pain.

(Flashback)

"You'll make a great ninja one day Minako. I'm so proud of you" Iruka smiled down at her.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

"A good ninja's got to eat something besides ramen, Minako. Eat your veggies. You, know, the green stuff? It's healthy for you" Kakashi smiled and ruffled her hair.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

"Minako!" Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were waiting for her outside the academy, "Let's pull a prank on the teacher today! It'll be fun! Then we can eat lunch together later, too!"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Sakura lightly punched her arm, smiling, "You're so annoying. . . You dork"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Teuchi grinned, "Today's ramen is on the house!"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke stood in front of her facing Gaara as the Shukaku started to take possession, "I never want to see my precious comrades die in front of me again. Get out of here and grab Sakura! I'll hold him off!"

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke laid in her arms, "He's still out there. My brother. . . I promised myself I would stay alive . . . to kill him." He wheezed as Haku's needles stuck in deep in his skin.

"Why?!" Minako yelled at him, "Why did you take that blow for me?! Why?"

"You ask me why?" Sasuke huffed weakly, "I don't know. My body just moved on its own . . . Idiot. But Mina please. . . Don't you dare die."

-888888888888888888888-

The strange 'woman' smiled at her, "When a person has something important they want to protect that's when they can become truly strong. Tell me. Do you have someone important to you? Someone precious?"

-88888888888888888-

"And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

-8888888888-

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday! I'm not afraid of you!"

-8888-

I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my Nindō: My Ninja Way!"

(End of Flashbacks)

Minako's eyes shot open and her pupils constricted as she fought the poison in her system. Kabuto stared amazed as the fluid was suddenly evaporating out of her skin.

"She's-! She's forcibly removing the drug! I don't understand! How is she doing that!?" Kabuto was in shambles as he could only stare in amazement.

Orochimaru's face contorted into fury as Minako broke free of the straps and got off the table. She glared at the man in utter anger, "I will not be made a puppet!"

Minako took a step forward breathing hard as she ripped the IVs out of her skin, "I will escape you! I will not bend to your will! I am a kunoichi of Konoha! And I never go back on my word because that's my Nindo! My ninja Way!"

Orochimaru smirked as he released his fury on the celestial prison mark but it didn't seem to stop her at the moment. Minako took another step forward, "I'm not afraid of you!" But her words were short-lived as she lost control of her muscles and fell to the ground unconscious.

Orochimaru snarled, "Well then. We'll have to change that then. Won't we?"

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	12. I Won't Let Go

**Hope you guys are ready for a long chapter, because here ya go lol**

**Now there was a tie between two songs for the title but in the end I decided to go with 'I Won't Let Go' by Rascal Flatts**

**Enjoy**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Sasuke stood on the rail with Sakura and Kakashi watching the last endurance match between Gaara and Temari and they were not going easy on each other. The time was almost up when Temari blasted a wind scythe Gaara's way, who in turn put up his sand barrier.

"Man, I can't believe we've been here almost ten hours!" Sakura whined.

Ino pouted, "Yeah I know, right? I need my beauty rest to look good for the next round. Right Sasuke?"

In truth, the raven-haired Genin was not paying any attention to the blonde, who in turn looked scandalized.

Sakura laughed as Sasuke was still as a statue watching Gaara's match. It was obvious he wanted a rematch against the sand ninja.

Kakashi smiled under his mask at his two Genin, "You guys all fought well. I'm surprised that the rookie nine and Guy's team made it this far again. Well. . . most of the rookie nine, anyway."

He wore a solemn look on his face and Sakura understood, "Yeah" she nodded, "And Tenten was the only one to actually beat her opponent. It's probably because they didn't know each other and she went all out."

"No" Sasuke spoke, "It had nothing to do with whether they knew each other or not. Everyone here today is fighting with all they have to simply get to the next round. To judge just how much stronger we've all become."

Kiba snorted, "Yeah I don't know about that. I'd say Sakura was going easy on you. She could have won."

Sakura blushed but looked away as Sasuke snarled at him, "Shut it, dog-breathe"

Kiba and Akamaru growled but stopped at the look of Kurenai's face glaring at him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi chose this moment to watch Danzou again, _'Hm. So far he hasn't done anything suspicious . . . but you never know.'_

Just then the buzzer went off and Baki stopped the fight, looking seemingly proud of his students, "Congratulations. Both Gaara and Temari Subaku will advance to the second round. Everyone who will go on to round two, come down here and line up in horizontal single file line."

Sasuke jumped down along with Sakura and the other Konoha ninja and Kankuro.

Anko stepped forward beside Baki, "Line up brats"

As they all lined up, Kakashi and the other Konoha sensei jumped down the rails to stand by Ebisu and Shizune.

Baki spoke up again when everyone was still, "In the second round of the last Chunin Exams you all had to face the Forest of Death in Konoha. However, we do not have anything of the sort here yet. So instead of a survival test, you'll be fighting as if you were in a preliminary. There are sixteen of you left out of the twenty so then after the next fight there will be eight contestants. However, that doesn't mean that any of the Shinobi that lose tomorrow _won't_ become Chunin."

The group was silent.

"Good" Anko shouted, "Now it's too late to start the next round so we'll see you all tomorrow at six o'clock sharp!"

"You are all free to go" Baki said a bit calmer.

Sasuke let out a breath, "At least we don't have to fight again right away."

Sakura nodded, "But I wish we didn't have to get up so early"

Kakashi came up to them as everyone scattering to leave, "What? Sad you'll have to be on time now?"

Sasuke and Sakura glared at their teacher and Sakura narrowed her eyes, "No. Afraid that _you'll_ have to be on time?!"

Kakashi smiled, "Nope."

His two students sighed and Sasuke started walking away, "I'm going back to my room."

Sakura was confused, "Hey Sasuke!" she caught up to him just as they left the building, "How about we . . . I don't know" she smiled, "Do something together? It's only six at night after all."

Sasuke didn't even look back at her, "No."

"Hrn" Sakura cleared her throat and walked after him anyway, "Sasuke, wait"

He kept walking, trying to ignore her but Sakura caught his shoulder and made him look at her, "I didn't mean it as a date, Sasuke. Everyone else is going to-"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sighed, "I just want to be alone Sakura."

"Oh" the pink-haired girl stared at the ground, "Okay. I guess I'll go see if the others are ready then. We're going to the nearby BBQ place if you change your mind."

"Hn" Sasuke left her alone and went back to the Kazekage mansion to his room. When he got there, he went out on the balcony and simply stared out into the setting sun.

'_It's so beautiful here, though dry and hot.'_

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the town. He could see the BBQ from above, _'I can hear Lee from here' _He smirked.

Looking back out into the setting sun, Sasuke closed his eyes as the wind blew at him.

"What's the matter Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Kakashi crouching on the balcony with an Icha Icha book in his hand.

"What do you want?" the boy asked rudely, a bit irritated that he was interrupted in his thoughts.

Kakashi smirked, "I want to know what's the matter with you."

"Nothing's the matter" Sasuke looked away and stood the opposite direction from his teacher.

Kakashi sighed and flipped his book shut with a snap, "Why wouldn't you go with Sakura and the others to the BBQ place? Heard they have great rice balls there. With bonita filling"

"You're resorting to trying to tempt me? I told Sakura and now I'm telling you. I'm not going."

"You can't just shut yourself out because she's gone, Sasuke. You'll only hurt yourself"

Sasuke snarled, "Just leave me alone, Kakashi."

The Jounin glared at him and stood up on the balcony rail, "Sasuke, just listen to me for once. I know you want Minako back and so does everyone else but you can't just-"

"Shut up! You don't understand! It's all my fault so why? Tell me why I shouldn't blame myself!?"

Sasuke tsked and walked back into the room to sit on the edge of the bed. Kakashi followed him and stood a distance away, "I get it now. I do know somewhat what you're going through Sasuke."

Sasuke growled, "No you don't."

His sensei narrowed his eye, "Don't you remember the story I told you after you were released from the hospital? I told you a secret of my past. About my Genin comrades. My best friend died for me after I was so hateful to him and my other comrade forced me to kill her for the good of the village. Try and tell me again I don't know somewhat what you're going through, Sasuke"

The boy was quite again but looked away, "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to be happy just because everyone else is. I won't be any form of happy until she's back."

Kakashi sighed and sat by his student, "Sasuke, I'm not asking you to be happy. Know it or not, everyone is just as unsure and worried as you are. They're helpless but do you know what they are doing to get through it?"

Sasuke glanced at him as he continued, "They're sticking together. I'm not telling you to let go of Minako or put on a show for your friends. I'm asking you to not bear this pain alone and find a way to work together with others to get her back."

Sasuke stared at the ground and right then Kakashi felt as if he'd finally did something right, "I'll leave you alone now then. I'll let you decide what you want to do. Good luck tomorrow."

With that, his sensei left out the balcony leaving the Uchiha alone in his room.

He sighed, _'What should I do? What he said seemed logical enough but it's not that easy. How can I just face them all like that when they know I failed? I know that the girls wouldn't mind but Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Choji? Even Lee AND the sand siblings. They risked their lives to make sure I had the chance to get to her. But I failed.'_

Sasuke put his head in his hands, "Dammit"

He walked back out to the balcony and looked down to the BBQ place, _'Why am I acting like this though? Why should I care what anyone thinks of me?! I should just go down there and-!'_

But he stopped himself and groaned inwardly, '_But I can't simply just walk in like that! I'd be a . . .'_

(Flashback)

Minako was still tied up to the stump after training, "Hey! Somebody help me out here!"

Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you just get out yourself?"

Minako growled at him, "Because I'm tied up you bastard!"

The Uchiha walked up to her, "You're a ninja. Figure it out on your own."

With that he walked away along with Kakashi and Sakura and Minako yelled from a distance, "You bastard!"

-8888888888888888-

Minako was happily eating ramen with her team when Sasuke scoffed at her, "You eat like a pig, loser"

The kunoichi pointed her chopsticks at him with a mouth full of ramen, "Shud uff yu basfstard!"

Kakashi sighed while flipping through his weird book, "Chew and swallow first then talk."

The girl ignored her sensei and glared at Sasuke, eating her ramen. She muttered, "Bastard" when she swallowed her food.

-88888888888888888-

Sakura came up to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke I was wondering if you and I could-"

"No." Sasuke told her and walked away.

Minako shouted angrily, "Ugh! What's your problem?! She just wants to go out on a date with you! You bastard!"

"I'm not interested." Sasuke kept walking but he still heard her next word.

"Bastard"

(End of Flashbacks)

Sasuke smirked a bit, "I'm a bastard"

He sighed and jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground like a ninja should, "Might as well act like one"

He walked to the BBQ place but stopped at the entrance in hesitation, '_What am I doing? I'm an Uchiha! I can't hesitate! Go in dammit!'_

Before he lost his nerve, Sasuke walked in the BBQ place and immediately regretted it. He spotted the group and saw them all laughing except for Gaara and Shino who never laughed. Before he could walk out of the restaurant, though, Choji spotted him, "Hey! Sasuke! You came!"

Everyone then looked at him and since an Uchiha never blushes, he simply walked up to the large table they were all sitting at, including Shikamaru. Ino ran to another table and brought him a seat to sit by her. Sakura giggled as Ino blushed red, "Here you go Sasuke! We were worried you wouldn't come!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "No, _you_ were. I couldn't care less."

Akamaru yipped.

Hinata seemed a bit nervous, "I-I wonder who we will all fight tomorrow?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know."

Kiba shouted, "I want to fight you, Hinata!"

Neji snarled at him.

Hinata blushed, "M-me?! Why?"

Kiba chuckled, "So all I have to do is flirt with you, you'll faint and I'll win."

Everyone, excluding Shino and Gaara, laughed, Sasuke smirked a little and Hinata looked like she was about to explode her face was so red, "Ki-kiba!"

Gaara glanced to Sasuke, "Perhaps we'll get a rematch Sasuke"

The Uchiha smirked, "Maybe"

Shikamaru yawned, "And maybe we'll actually finish the exams this time." He pointedly looked at the sand siblings.

Temari huffed, "Hey! We made it up to you didn't we?!"

Shikamaru groaned, "You're so loud. What a drag"

Kiba snorted, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura! You guys were in the forest fighting Gaara, right?"

Gaara tensed and Sakura paled, "Yeah well, uh. . . I was sort of knocked out. Sasuke was conscious though I think."

"Yeah" Sasuke nodded.

Kiba grumbled, "I don't understand how you're so confident all of the time, Uchiha. You couldn't beat Gaara so Minako had to come and save your ass, right? And I also heard that your guys first real mission, you were knocked out in the Land of Waves so Minako saved you again! You're so lame!"

Sasuke growled, "Shut up, Inuzuka"

Tenten laughed nervously, "Heheh! Guys! Hey we're here to have fun, remember?"

Kiba just went on, "And even when she left, you couldn't beat her to bring her back."

Everyone stilled as he continued, "You act all tough but you're just kidding yourself. You got beat by a girl three fucking times!"

Tenten and Temari slapped him and Akamaru jumped off of his head as Tenten yelled, "Hey! What did I tell you about segregating women!?"

Gaara glared at the dog-boy, "Minako was a formidable opponent, no matter what her gender"

Kiba rubbed his sore cheeks, "At least I would have been able to bring her back"

Sasuke willed his sorrow down but before he could yell at the Inuzuka, Sakura defended him, "Sasuke was the only person that could bring Minako back and you know it, Kiba. He'll always be the only one that would be able to do it because he and Minako share a special bond that can never be broken."

Sasuke just stared at the table in silence as Kiba spoke again, "Then why didn't she come back?"

Hinata stuttered, "S-she was just con-confused was all."

Shikamaru sighed, "She was confused and the Sound Ninja and Orochimaru took advantage of that. But listen guys. Enough arguing. I got something to tell you all. I overheard something one day going to Lady Hokage's office. It's about Minako."

Sasuke perked up at this, "What? How do you know anything and I don't?!"

Shikamaru stared calmly at him, "Just cool it, Uchiha. There's reasons."

Everyone listened focused on Shikamaru's voice. Even Choji stopped eating to hear what he had to say.

"It was a conversation between Jiraiya and Tsunade. Turns out that Minako is being held prisoner by Orochimaru. She's not willing."

Sakura gasped, "But how does Jiraiya know this?!"

He continued, "Jiraiya was leading a team of Anbu Black Ops by the border of the Hidden Grass Village when they noticed something peculiar. Pakkun, Kakashi's ninja dog, scented Minako and that guy Kabuto. There seemed to have been a scuffle and some blood but by the time Jiraiya's Anbu squad reached the border, her scent and his were gone. However, there was a note scratched out of the bark of a tree."

Sasuke's eyes were wide, '_Why didn't Jiraiya say anything?!'_

Temari spoke up, "What did the note say to make him think she wasn't willingly with the enemy?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Nindo: Gutsiness"

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

Ino spoke up, "Then it must be true! She remembers and wants us to know she's alright!"

But Shikamaru spoke again, "But you guys can't go and tell anyone else about this. Tsunade wants this strictly convert but there was someone else, an Anbu, listening in too right by the door a few yards away from me but I couldn't tell who it was. But I do know that the Anbu are controlled by Danzou. Danzou is here but there is a chance he, too, knows of this information. And Asuma told me that Danzou was bad news. We can't let him find out that we know anything about Minako's escape escapades."

"Escape escapades?" Sasuke finally spoke up and Shikamaru smirked.

"Well yeah. If she tried to escape once that we know of, obviously she's tried to escape numerous times, knowing her."

Shino spoke up, "She is indeed, stubborn."

Kankuro laughed, "Yeah ya got that right."

Gaara smiled for once and Sakura grinned, "That's our number one hyperactive knucklehead Kunoichi, alright"

Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier by the second and Kiba chuckled, "Well of course she'd escape from that freak. She's probably not getting the best treatment especially since she's such a hothead."

Sasuke stood up and shouted in a whisper so no one else in the restaurant could hear him, "How can you all just laugh about this?! Minako is all alone being experimented on, probably being kept in a cell, starved and beaten every day! That time she managed to escape was most likely her last! She could be dead by now! And you all have the audacity to laugh about it!?"

Sakura lightly touched his shoulder, "Sasuke."

"No! Don't try to console me! It's all my fault she's gone." He fell back into his seat, "it's all my fault I couldn't convince her. It's all my fault she's gone because of what I said to her. That no one cared about her. That's why she left. Because of me. It was because of me. . ."

They all stared at Sasuke in astonishment except for Sakura.

The table was silent for a few minutes before Kiba finally slapped his back, "Hey. It takes a real man to admit what he's done wrong. It's not your fault. We've all haven't been the best of friends towards Minako so it's not just you."

Sasuke looked around the table and they all nodded sadly. Sakura frowned, "I've always treated her poorly because I was jealous and she didn't deserve that."

Choji then spoke up a few seconds later, "I never stood up for her when she was getting bullied in the academy because I was a coward"

Shino muttered, "Me too"

"And me" Ino sighed.

Neji muttered, "I told her before and during our battle in the last Chunin Exams that failure was her fate and she'd never become Hokage"

Tenten groaned, "And I never really spoke to her before the last Chunin Exams"

"I called her a snot-nosed idiot brat" Kankuro drank some water as Temari nodded.

Gaara then spoke, "Hm. Well you all know what_ I_ did"

The group lightened a bit and even Sasuke smirked at Gaara's attempt at humor. Kiba stood up then from the table, "And I never thought Minako could be strong until I fought her in the last Chunin Exams. Boy was I wrong. Okay Tenten? Minako is a girl and she's strong and actually beat me in a fight. There. I said it."

Shikamaru smirked, "The point is, Sasuke, that we all did things we're not proud of when it comes to Minako. That's why we have to do everything in our power to save her."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Save her. . .?"

Shikamaru nodded and pushed Kiba back down in his seat, "I overheard one last thing from Jiraiya and Tsunade's conversation. Since this is the first time we really all got together like this in almost two months, I couldn't tell you all individually. Danzou is planning the murder of Minako Uzumaki"

Sasuke's face went red with anger, "What?"

The lazy ninja continued, "Apparently Danzou gave Tsunade a month for Minako to return but after that month, Minako would be labeled as a missing nin and killed on sight. It's already been well over a month. That's why Tsunade wants to keep search missions for her strictly secret."

Kiba whined, "Shiiiiiiiiiit!"

"O-oh no" Hinata whimpered.

Sakura looked completely pissed, "But surely if there's evidence of her innocence then-"

Shikamaru shook his head, "It wouldn't matter. By the way Tsunade talks about him, Danzou hates the Hokage and everything to do with Minako, for some reason. He wouldn't listen to reason and with the whole Anbu in his control, we don't stand a chance with 'evidence'."

Sasuke groaned, "It's just one thing after another." He blinked and sighed, "Now we _have_ to all become Chunin. And once we get back to Konoha, we're going to _order_ the Hokage to give _us_ those covert missions."

Everyone nodded in approval and even Shikamaru nodded, "Spoken like a true Chunin, already."

Choji covered a piece of meat in BBQ, "Hey! Enough of all this sadness! Let's eat already and do our best tomorrow guys!"

Everyone shouted in agreement and dug in.

Meanwhile Sakura glanced at Sasuke and smiled as he began to eat with everyone and even joined in a conversation with Gaara and Kiba.

'_Sasuke' _she thought, _'I know we'll find her. We have to'_

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Everyone stood in a horizontal line in front of the Jounin and higher figures. Baki and Anko stood together, the Konoha sensei all stood together with Ebisu as well and Danzou stood off on his own glaring at everything seemingly.

"Alright everyone. Now the second part of the exams will begin!"

At his command, a small electric board similar to the one in Konoha dropped down and the first two names were selected, "Choji Akamichi vs Kankuro Subaku"

Choji whined, "Ah man! Right off the bat?!"

Kankuro snickered as everyone else went up to the rails to watch the match, "Ready fatso?"

The rookies from Konoha that knew Choji cringed.

Choji growled and screamed at him, "I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!"

The Akamichi member puffed out in a giant ball and rolled to attack the puppet master only for Kankuro to dodge out of the way, "Oh boy" he sighed, "I was almost flattened"

As the battle continued, Sasuke's mind was traveling elsewhere. He let his eyes wander the arena until he set his eyes on Danzou. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, '_Bandaged Bastard'_

But that's where Sasuke noticed that the elder man wasn't even watching the match. Sasuke followed the man's gaze to a group of three Genin, each a little older than the rookies.

'_Who are they again?'_ Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it but the three looked familiar, _'But I've never seen them before. Not even at the last Chunin Exams'_

Sasuke stood away from the rail and alerted his sensei, "Kakashi." His sensei glanced at his student but didn't close his book.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something later. But first . . . Who are those three?" Sasuke pointed discreetly at the strangers, "I don't think I've seen them before."

Sakura, who was listening to the conversation out of curiosity, hummed, "Oh yeah. Me neither, sensei"

Kakashi looked over at the three older Genin. There was one female and two males that would usually assemble a Genin Team unlike team Kakashi. However, these three looked a tad strange.

The one male had dark green short hair and a sword on his back while the other male was taller, sported short dark brown hair and had a large axe on his back. The female, however had bright blonde hair that was almost white. The hair was spiky and it came to the middle of her back. Despite her angelic features, though, her eyes were a menacing black and amber and she had a whip strapped around her waist. They all wore black clothing and didn't really stand out much but now Sasuke couldn't help but to stare.

Kakashi glared at them, "They're a Genin team specially picked out by Danzou himself. I head from Shizune last night that Danzou recommended them this year."

Sakura hummed again and gazed suspiciously at the trio, "They look pretty tough. Then again I really wasn't paying attention yesterday when they fought. Ino and I went to the cafeteria for lunch."

Sasuke studied them, "Yeah, I don't remember them either. Weird. I must have been at lunch too or something."

Kiba came over to them after listening in to their conversation, "You guys talking about that weird group over there? I saw them fight yesterday."

Team Kakashi waited for Kiba to continue and the boy went on, "The big guy with the axe fought with his opponent with the green hair but they didn't really show off too much. The girl, though went up against a sand Genin and used that wicked whip of hers. The poor guy was out in an instant. You guys don't' remember?"

The gang stared bored at him, "No."

Shino made himself known, "It is not polite to _not_ notice others around you"

Sasuke's eye twitched but a voice drew everyone's attention, "Match one winner: Kankuro Subaku!"

Everyone stared down at the arena to see that Choji had been knocked out and Kankuro was barely standing with crumbling stone and puppet pieces around him.

Asuma went over to his student and helped take him to the medic center but before Ino could go check on him, Shikamaru stopped her, telling her that he'd go instead, "You have to stay and see if you're next or not. Don't want to quite yet, do you?"

Ino pouted but went back up to the rails and stood by Sakura, "Poor Choji. He fought so hard. That's the most I've ever seen him fight against an opponent like ever! He almost won, too!"

Sasuke shook his head, "He fought harder at the retrieval mission remember? He almost . . ."

The blonde frowned at the memory, "Oh yeah."

Asuma joined them, "The next match is going to start. You guys ready in case it's one of you?"

The small Genin group nodded in affirmation as the electronic board began reeling random names.

Sasuke gulped, _'Me against Gaara. Me against Gaara. Come on, come on!'_

But the board stopped and settled on two unfamiliar names.

"Match two: Juro Hashimoto vs. Nori Suko!"

The bigger male with the axe and the girl with white hair jumped down to the arena floor and stared at each other with no emotion. Sakura just gaped at them.

"It-it's like they don't even care. They're teammates and they look as though they don't even care that they'll be fighting each other."

Kakashi hummed, "Well that's probably why Danzou picked them. Shinobi are not supposed to harbor feelings, especially on a mission or the battlefield. These guys are serious."

The gang of Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Asuma and Kakashi watched as not too far away, Hinata stood with Neji, Lee, Tenten, Guy and the Sand Siblings stood off on their own. Kurenai was walking towards Kakashi and Asuma's group after letting Hinata stay with Neji.

Baki caught their attention again, "Let the match begin!"

Immediately, the girl, Nori, took out her whip and it lit up with electricity.

'_What the?'_ Sasuke activated his Sharingan, _'How is she doing that? The whip itself doesn't emit electricity so how is she doing it?'_

But he didn't get to watch long enough to find out when the girl cracked the whip at her opponent, effectively catching him and electrocuting him. The man, Juro, fell unconscious instantly.

Apparently everyone was in the same state of shock and there was silence for a few moments until Baki proclaimed, "J-juro is out of the match. Nori Suko wins and advances to the Third part of the exam."

Without batting an eye, the girl, Nori, jumped back up to the rails as if she didn't just incapacitate her teammate. Meanwhile her other male teammate just glanced at her, "Hm." He hummed.

As Juro was taken by the medics, everyone was still surprised at how quickly the match had ended. They didn't even realize that the board was reeling off random names again.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the strange Konoha team, _'Hmmm. Something's off about them. I wonder if the others sense it?'_

He felt something push on his shoulder gently and Gaara glanced at the hand that nudged him. Temari looked back at him smiling, "Looks like it's your turn, little brother."

Gaara's eyes widened a little and looked up at the board just when Baki announced the next battle.

"The next match goes to Gaara Subaku vs Sakura Haruno! Please come down and face your opponent!"

Gaara glanced over at the pink-haired girl who looked a bit pale. She was probably remembering the last Chunin Exams when he crippled Lee. With a sigh, Gaara used his sand to teleport him down to the arena and wait on the girl.

Sasuke looked a bit unsure but as Sakura bravely leapt down to the arena floor, he knew that she would do her best.

Meanwhile Lee shouted, "You can do it my beautiful Sakura blossom! I believe in you!"

Sakura blushed as she stood face to face against Gaara.

'_Oh man'_ she gulped, _'I'm so screwed. I just hope he's lost most of his killing instincts!'_

Gaara seemed to have caught on to what she was thinking and smirked, not really helping the situation, "Don't worry. I won't kill or cripple you. It'll be a fair fight, Haruno."

Sakura let out a breath of relief, "Oh good."

Gaara closed his eyes with a small smirk as Baki came before them, "Alright. Now if you both are ready. You may start the match!"

Baki leapt away but neither moved just yet.

Sakura crouched, ready to fight,_ 'This is going to be tough. I can't just fight him like I did Sasuke. He's got that sand shield but maybe I can break through it with that new technique Tsunade was teaching me? When I concentrate my chakra into my fist?'_

Gaara uncorked his sand gourd manually, keeping an eye on Sasuke's teammate, '_She uses brute force it seems now. She's not as weak as the last time I saw her fight against the blonde girl so many months ago. I have to either dodge or use the sand but just how powerful is that punch? Certainly not as powerful as Lee's?'_

Sakura leapt into action and before Gaara could simply dodge, he let his sand take the impact.

Big mistake.

Sakura smirked as she hit the sand but her chakra enforced hand kept going until it met with Gaara himself, sending the Sand Shinobi flying. However, before he could collide with the wall, his sand protected him, softening the impact. He stared startled at the pink-haired girl, _'Note to self: Don't let the sand take the blow and make the first attack before she breaks my neck.'_

Gaara felt his sand shield on his skin crumble a bit but using some more chakra, he reformed it and carefully walked around his opponent who eyed him carefully.

Sasuke watched as the two walked cautiously around each other and he couldn't help but to think, _'She's gotten a lot stronger. The only thing ever to be able to cut through Gaara's sand shield was my Chidori.'_

"What kind of training has she been going through?" he asked mostly to himself but Kakashi heard him.

"What did you expect Tsunade to teach her? Just medical Ninjutsu? A medic ninja on the battlefield has to have a way of protecting themselves somehow."

Sakura charged again with a yell. She had not yet perfected the chakra fist completely, having only learnt it a week before the exams, but she was getting quite familiar with it. Gaara dodged the attack and used his sand to surround his opponent.

He smirked when she gasped lightly but she wasn't going to give up as she lit up both of her fists with immense amounts of chakra and plowed through the Gaara's sand as if it were nothing. The sand Jinchuriki was in a bit of a shock, '_Dammit. She _has_ gotten good'_

But the boy's eyes were still determined as he gathered up his sand again and shouted, "Sand bullets!"

Suddenly, small balls of sand started pelting their way towards Sakura and Sasuke gripped the rail with his Sharingan activated.

Sakura guarded herself from the attack but she wasn't expecting it to be merely a distraction, "Sand coffin!"

The sand covered Sakura completely and she tried with all of her might to escape but it wasn't possible.

Sakura grit her teeth together, '_Dammit! That's it! I guess I'm done for now. I can't escape. Sorry Sasuke'_

She closed her eyes and choked out, "I give up! I quite!"

Baki ran over and Gaara dispersed the sand away from Sakura's body, "The winner is, Gaara Subaku!"

Sasuke let out a breath, "Guh!" '_What?!'_

While Sakura was gasping for air, Gaara tentatively came over to her, "Well done, Haruno. Here." He held out his hand, "Let me help you."

Sakura, being a proud girl, smirked, "What?" she stood up straight, still breathing laboriously, "Just because I'm a girl, you don't think I can handle being defeated by you?"

Gaara looked startled for a second before he covered it up, "Of course not. Friends help one another. Are we not friends?"

Sakura blushed, seemingly a bit embarrassed and apologized, taking Gaara's hand for help. Gaara, however, merely took her hand in his and swung her arm around his shoulders, walking her up to the rails gently.

Sakura blushed red, '_Why can't Sasuke be this gentlemanly?!'_

Ino met them at the top as did Sasuke and Kakashi, "Well done Forehead girl! You'll be lucky if you make Chunin now!"

Sakura growled, "Ah shut it Ino-pig!"

Gaara spoke up, "It wasn't as long of a battle as Lee and I's last exam but I will admit you were formidable. Good luck." With that, Gaara let her go and gave her to Kakashi to lean on. Gaara and Sasuke shared a look between them and Sasuke smirked with his eyes closed as Gaara left to go stand by his siblings.

Baki shouted, "Alright now the next match will be . . ."

Everyone watched as the board reeled and reeled until it stopped and Baki continued, "Shino Aburame vs Neji Hyuga!"

Sasuke was curious now but thought, _'Well of course Neji will win. Bugs against the rotation? Not likely that Shino's bugs will win this match'_

Sasuke sighed and touched Sakura's shoulder, gathering her attention, "I'll be right back in a few minutes. Let me know who wins when I come back, alright?"

Sakura looked a bit surprised, "Oh! Okay! Yeah sure. Where are you going?"

He mumbled, "Bathroom"

Sakura nodded and looked away to watch the match that was just beginning. Sasuke walked to a door that was up on the rails and followed the stairs downward to where ever they took him. After a minute or so, he found a bathroom, used it and began to walk back to the arena when someone stopped him in front of the stairs to go back up.

Sasuke glared at the white-haired girl who stared at him with dark eyes, "What do you want?" he asked none too kindly and the girl smirked at him.

She stepped forward a little, "Well well. . . . you really are just as pathetic as Lord Danzou said."

Sasuke clenched his fists, "What?!"

Nori chuckled, "Well it's true. Don't deny it. Anyone who has any false hopes can be classified as such. Pathetic."

Sasuke snarled, "What the hell are you talking about? You don't even know me" his Sharingan activated and Sasuke grinned darkly when the girl flinched a little.

'_So she's not made completely of steel after all'_

"Everyone knows that you're hoping that that traitor bitch will come back." Nori sneered as Sasuke was angered further, "It's pathetic, really, that you think she will. She went to Orochimaru. She's probably already turned into one of his little harem bitches like the rest of them."

Sasuke growled and stalked closer to her, trying to elicit some fear and it worked. He could sense it, "You shut your fucking mouth. You don't know her. She was my friend!"

"Was?" Nori smirked, "She left you and abandoned the village. Not to mention she's nothing but a disgusting demon whore that deserted her own village for her own selfish reasons."

SLAP!

"Gasp! How dare you!" she screeched. Sasuke had slapped her, losing control of his emotions as the cursed mark began to spread from his neck. Nori noticed this and backed away, "You! You're a monster!"

She ran up to the stairs and back into the arena with a bright red slap mark across her face.

Sasuke suddenly felt the pain of the mark and groaned in agony, "Dammit!"

He willed the mark to cease until it was finally quelled down, only oozing a little dark chakra.

Sasuke shivered at the discomfort until it finally stopped and he shook himself, '_Alright. Now act normal. Don't want to be disqualified before I even start fighting.'_

Slowly, he made his way up the stairs and back on to the rails of the arena. He made his way over to Sakura, "Hey. What happened?"

Sakura gasped at his sudden entry and smiled, "Hey! Neji won but look up at the board. We were waiting!"

Sasuke glanced up at the board and saw the names, 'Sasuke Uchiha vs. Temari Subaku'

Shikamaru smirked from a distance_, 'Heh. Hope he can handle her'_

Sakura smiled at him, "I told them you had to go to the bathroom so Baki decided it would be alright to wait for you for a minute. Now go down already will ya?!' She pushed him away, "Go win!"

Sasuke, still in shock, didn't notice Temari's gently smile, '_Cute. Too bad he'll be plastered on the wall soon.'_

Kankuro shouted, "Whoo! Alright! Go Temari!"

Gaara stayed quiet and was tempted to roll his eyes at his older brother. Temari just smirked though and ignored him, earning her a glare.

Sasuke and Temari now stood in front of each other and Temari smirked, "You ready, Uchiha?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan with a sneer, "Yeah"

Meanwhile, Nori stood by Katsu, her teammate, glaring down at Sasuke with anger.

Katsu snickered, "What's up your ass?"

Nori glared at him, "That Uchiha. He irks me."

Katsu's face lit up and he flicked his green hair out of his face, "Oh yeah! How'd the intimidation talk go?"

The white-haired bitch groaned, "Not as well as I'd like. He doesn't seem perturbed at all."

"Hm. He must be really stuck on the girl then, huh?"

Nori crossed her arms, "Hmph!"

Back at the fight, Sasuke charged the sand Kunoichi only for her to wave her fan with a grunt, "Wind Scythe jutsu!"

Instantly Sasuke was sent back via the wind and skidded onto the floor harshly, "gruh!"

Temari laughed lightly, "What? That all you got? I'm disappointed."

Sasuke snarled and ran around her, _'I can't do a frontal attack. This girl is a long distance fighter. That must mean she's not too great in close combat. If I can get close enough to attack her without her flinging wind at me to stop me, then I could win this.'_

Sasuke threw a few kunai at her only for her to use the steel parts to her fan as a shield. Sasuke smirked,_ 'She closed the fan!'_

He threw kunai with letter-bombs attached to them next but Temari expected this and whipped open the fan, blowing the bombs away and back to Sasuke, _'Shit!'_

But he dodged the impact before it could damage him.

Meanwhile Danzou watched with narrowed eyes, '_This boy.'_

Anko growled inwardly, _'Come on you brat! Just use the mark already! You must know you can't win anyway without it. More and more of your chakra is being sucked away from you every day to force you, anyway'_

She bit her nails in anticipation as she watched Sasuke dodge and duck and cover the wind that the sand Kunoichi created.

But then Sasuke had an idea, _'This girl is has a wind element. That's her jutsu . . . . and Fire would be the greatest counterattack against wind. Because wind makes Fire stronger.'_ Sasuke smirked and made the sighs for his signature clan jutsu.

Sakura and the rest of the rookie 'nine' all grinned, smiled and smirked at what Sasuke was about to do.

Obviosuly, however, the sandsibligns had no clue and Temari whipped her fan, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

"Fire Style! Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke blew fire out of his mouth like an angry dragon, swirling with the wind Temari created and traveling quickly to the source.

Temari panicked, "Shit!" she closed her fan and hid behind it for cover, closing her eyes until the fire storm died. She let out a breathe and spun around to use her jutsu again when she practically screamed in anger.

Sasuke had burnt Temari's fan up to a crisp to the point that it was completely useless for wind style techniques! The only part of the fan left was the steel frames and boy was Temari pissed off.

Kankuro sweat dropped, "Well! . . . .Sasuke's gonna die"

Gaara hummed.

Temari's face was red with anger as she charged towards Sasuke with a kunai. She attacked him only for the victim to poof into a wooden stump, "Dammit! A substitution!"

Sasuke's kunai knife rested on Temari's throat, "Give up the fight now."

Temari's eyes were wide with shock until she finally calmed and smirked, "I guess you're not that bad after all, Uchiha. Fine. I give up"

Baki smirked, knowing that Temari was not the type to just give up so easily, 'Sasuke must have truly put her in a corner for this to happen'

"The match winner is Sasuke Uchiha!"

The Uchiha smirked and dropped his kunai away from her throat, '_I might be able to win this after all. For you, Mina'_

Kakashi smiled under his mask as the rookies and Guy's team all congratulated him while Kankuro was trying to console his sister.

Danzou, however, glared up at them between Sasuke and his recruits, Nori and Katsu, _'Damn you, Uchiha. We'll see then on the next round you face. Who will win? You or _my_ little team?'_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**Don't forget to vote for Minako's song for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**


	13. Only Human

**The song for this chapter is 'Human' by Christina Perri.**

**If anyone has any questions after this chapter, I will be happy to answer them.**

**Enjoy**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The last thing Minako remembered was Orochimaru's sick smile. She had stood up to him and over-road Kabuto's 'drug' and she knew that she had pissed them both off. But Minako wasn't in her cell and she definitely was not in her 'room'. She honestly didn't know where she was exactly but it couldn't be good.

Minako was drifting in and out of consciousness, the burning pain in her body too much for her. Instead, she resided in the fox's cage. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, only bars separated them from each other and the fox cackled with a mixture of laughter and his own slight fear.

"**Oh child. You've done it now"**

Minako squinted her eyes, "You have no right to judge me, ya stupid fox."

She glared at him but the demon was not put out, "**You poor insolent brat. Do you not realize what they're doing to you right now? It didn't matter if you 'stood up' to them. They were still going to carry out their plans."**

Minako flinched only a little, not wanting to show the fox just how much this frightened her, "But you know that this change effects you too. That's why you are allowing me here"

The fox grinned, **"Exactly. You're not as stupid as you make yourself out to be. I do not want my chakra to be merged with you. If that happens, it will corrode your body slowly and eventually you will die in less than ten years of natural causes."**

"So what? Why does this worry you?"

The fox roared in anger, "**You daft moron! If you die, then I go with you! Although demons are immortal and cannot be killed, I can ONLY be set free through your body since I am sealed here. I can only take over your soul to finally be set free into the outside world. If you die while I am still sealed in you, then my being will be sent with the rest of me. With that damned Fourth Hokage who sealed half of my chakra within himself before he died."**

Minako gulped. She wanted to know more but didn't know whether or not the fox would willingly give her the information. However, it was too late to think of anything to say. The fox turned his gaze back on her.

"**You mustn't give in to them. If you do, then we are both through. I'll try to suppress my chakra but you must do the rest. You say you never go back on your word, brat. Well don't go back on this one. Do not change and do not give up."**

Minako didn't know what to think. Was the demon fox that hated her actually giving her advice and trying to encourage her to fight back?

The fox seemed to have catch this emotion within her and growled, "**Don't even think about it, brat. I am only looking after myself. Don't you ever forget that."**

Minako nodded and smirked, "I swear on my Ninja way. I will not give up"

The fox hid any and all emotions and drifted back within the shadows, "**See to it that you don't."**

Once again, Minako was drifting until she started blinking, a bright light making her eyes shut again.

"Mmmg" she grumbled and tried to open her eyes again.

She heard laughter in the room.

Minako tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. She looked around and noticed that she was strapped to the table once again but this time by chakra-infused steel and chains. She turned to the laughter and noticed Kabuto grinning like a mad man in the shadows, his glasses reflecting off the bright light.

"You're awake Minako. Good. Then the drug was successful."

Minako's eyes widened and the insane medic smirked, "What? Thought we couldn't do it because you stood up to us like that? Well think again, bitch!"

He strode over to her and leaned down to her face with a grin, "As soon as you passed out after your little speech, we strapped you up again and tried the drug once more, this time, without fail!"

Kabuto shone a bright light in her eyes via flashlight, seeing her eyes constrict, "I'm happy it worked. Now you're all ours and by the end of the week, you'll be Orochimaru's willing little weapon. Our pride and joy."

He walked away laughing, "You'll never be the same afterwards either! You'll become a completely different person! A new monster!"

Minako blinked and she knew that the man was right but she still wanted to argue with him, "You really think you've won? You really think I'll change?"

Kabuto turned away from his monitors and sniggered, "Of course. I designed the drug myself"

She sighed, "A drug will not affect the way I am. I do not go back on my word. I will not change. And I WILL escape you and Orochimaru. One day."

The man smiled arrogantly, "Wish whatever you want, kid. You'll never win against yourself. Hope is for idiots and so is wishful thinking. You'll never escape this. Of this I am certain."

Minako cleared her throat, "Think whatever you want, prick. I'll still prove you wrong."

Kabuto frowned and walked away. Minako suspected it was probably to go speak to Orochimaru, who was nearby considered the level of burning on the celestial prison jutsu she felt.

Minako narrowed her eyes, _'I swear it. I won't give up. I can't. Because that is who I am. I am Minako Uzumaki. The number one unpredictable knucklehead kunoichi of the Leaf Village. I can do this. I show them.' _

She clenched her fist tightly as she thought of her friends back home, _'I'll show them all'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day, Minako was permitted to go back to her 'room' with the door locked. Once in a while, Orochimaru would bring her food and water and torture her with false information.

He said many things to her.

Like no one was looking for her. That there were no longer Anbu in the Sound area searching for her and he had Intel in the Village that said everyone had moved on without her.

Of course, Minako tuned all of this out but then five more days passed on like this.

Five days of a routine.

Orochimaru would arrive in the morning and give her breakfast which consisted of rice, eggs and milk. Then he would tell her a little thing of what Sakura or one of the other rookie nine did the other day.

It pissed her off that he thought she'd believe the lies. He told her that Sasuke and Sakura were dating and the girl out right laughed in his face. She soon learned never to do that again because he beat her and made the prison jutsu on her body burn like fire.

Then he'd leave until noon and bring her lunch which consisted of some kind of vegetable and meat. The man would then speak of Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya and of how well they are doing without her.

Then he'd leave again.

Dinner would arrive six hours later and Orochimaru would bring her a Bento if she was good or a small bowl of rice if she pissed him off. And she pissed him off a lot.

Now Minako is never one to go back on her word but little by little she felt herself sinking. It was as if she were being drug down into an endless black pit of darkness and solitude.

After another week, she started to believe the man. That no one cared about her. That she was all alone.

That night though is the night that Orochimaru finally broke into her heart and destroyed all hope.

Now Orochimaru has spies. He has spies everywhere in almost every village in the continents. One of his spies came across a small poster near the Land of Sound. The spy informed Orochimaru that Danzou had put out a Kill on Sight Order for Minako Uzumaki. There was actually a poster floating around between Villages that if she were to be spotted, then she was to be killed immediately.

The snake man grinned in victory. Although he didn't like Danzou, either, this new order progressed his plans faster than he had thought. This was the push that Minako needed.

That night, Orochimaru walked into her room with a bento in his one hand and the small poster in the other. Minako laid on the bed, seemingly lost in thought. She blinked, however, when he walked in the room closer and set the bento on the bed by her.

"Uzumaki. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, child."

Minako narrowed her eyes, "Oh really? That what? Kabuto's actually straight and broke up with you?"

Orochimaru's nostrils flared, "You insolent brat. . . . Listen. One of my spies found information that you'll find disturbing."

Minako sat up a little and tried not to look him in the eyes, "Like what?" she stared at the bento box.

Orochimaru smirked, "A KOS order."

Minako's face scrunched a little, "A what?"

Orochimaru mentally groaned, "A KOS order. It is a Kill on Sight Order."

Minako brought up her knees to her chest, "For who?"

Orochimaru cackled, "Rahahahahahahahah! Can't you guess?! It's for you! Konoha has issued out a Kill on Sight Order for YOU! Gheahahahahah!"

Minako glared at him, "I don't believe you!"

The man stopped laughing and gave her the flier, "Here then, if you don't believe me."

Minako took the flier and stared at it and after a minute or so, she finally reacted, _'Oh god. This flier. . . . It's real. It's not fake or a genjutsu. It's real.'_

Her hands shook whilst holding the piece of paper and Orochimaru grinned, "You see now? You finally see?"

Minako breathed in deeply and glared at the man. She brought her finger to either side of the top of the paper and proceeded to rip it in half, "I don't care. This was obviously thought up by the villagers! I know that my friends wouldn't kill me! They wouldn't! They-"

"Love you?" Orochimaru smirked and Minako stared at him with confusion and he continued, "You really believe that? Do you not remember what you did to them?"

Minako swallowed and tried to speak again found that she couldn't. Orochimaru tapped his finger nails on the bento.

"You betrayed them. You betrayed them all by leaving. By putting their lives in danger. Especially the ones that came on the 'rescue' mission to save you from me. What were their names? Oh that right! There was a Mr. Choji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, the Sand Siblings, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Subaku . . . . and even Sasuke Uchiha. They tried to save you but you wouldn't listen to Sasuke. You wouldn't listen. You tried to kill him. Didn't you?"

By this time, Minako was trying to stop tears from flowing down her cheeks. He continued, "Do you honestly think that they'll forgive you for leaving? That Sasuke will forgive you for leaving him? For trying to kill him?"

Minako looked down on her bed, shivering in fear.

Now this . . .

This was a piece of information that she could not ignore.

It was the truth. She had left them. It was all her fault when they had been put in danger. They almost died for her and at the point of fighting Sasuke, she didn't care. She remembered not caring. She remembered feeling the emptiness and unemotional face she splayed to Sasuke.

Her friend.

What would Sasuke think of her now? Minako often tried to think that Sasuke would forgive her. That he would just forget and forgive her actions and when she escaped back to Konoha, everything will be back as it was. But there is no fighting the truth.

This was reality. The hate, anger and fear that the villagers gave her. That was real.

The sacrifice that her friends made for her that turned out to be for nothing? That was real.

The heart-broken look on Sasuke's face when he called her family and she rejected him?

That was all too real.

Orochimaru smiled gently, reeling her in, "But you have also been wronged, yourself. Haven't you?"

Minako narrowed her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do but she couldn't help but to feel that he was right. That everything he said was dead on right.

"The citizens of Konoha hate you. They loathe you and their children were no different, taking after their parents. You had been tormented, bullied and out-casted all of your life and now it has happened again. They have put out the order to kill you. They no longer care like they did after they 'got to know you'. Isn't that right?"

Minako gulped and slowly her mouth was forming into a snarl.

Orochimaru almost bellowed with laughter, "They do not care. They hate you. They despise you and they want you DEAD. What are you going to do about that, Uzumaki?"

Minako clenched her fists, "I . . ." her voice died, not really knowing what to say.

But the man merely closed his eyes and smiled almost gently, "You do not need to answer, child. Your answer is written on your face. Think about it and then give me an answer in the morning. Now eat your bento, child, before it gets stale. You have a big day tomorrow."

As he left, Minako sat there thinking. But she didn't know quite what to think so she opened the bento box and started to munch on the sushi and pork rolls. Deep inside herself she knew what she was thinking was wrong but she couldn't fight it. The decision was logical.

She stuffed a pork roll in her mouth and chewed silently_, 'Is it really worth it now? To fight back? To leave only to be murdered by my own comrades?'_

Something was happening to Minako, though that she couldn't control her thoughts any longer. Her former self was sinking into a quicksand of lies and shame but she couldn't get out. Something else was taking her place.

Something horrific.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day, Minako was no more.

Everything she once knew and held onto was gone.

She had completely given up and the fox within her was powerless to prevent the happenings.

That day, Orochimaru came to her room and asked her, "What is your decision, Uzumaki?"

Minako sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed in the dark. Slowly, she raised her head to acknowledge his words but her eyes were still closed.

Orochimaru came closer cautiously and the closer he came the more he realized that she was holding something in her hand.

It was the small poster that she had ripped in half yesterday. The Kill on Sight Order.

"Will you join me or try pointlessly to flee again?"

Minako was silent for a few more moments until she spoke softly, "I . . . . will . . . join." The words were rasped out as if she hadn't either spoken in a while or if she had screamed the entire night.

Orochimaru grinned, "Good girl. We will begin your training today."

Minako slowly opened her eyes to reveal red like the demon fox's, "Yes Lord Orochimaru"

The man cackled with glee but merely turned around, waiting for her to follow. As he started walking, Minako got up off the bed slowly and followed him without any objections.

-888888888888888888888888888-

It was a whole year later.

Minako Uzumaki had changed dramatically, despite her promises to the fox and herself that she wouldn't. Her eyes were red, her red hair had grown a few more inches in length and she had become slimmer and healthier looking. More grown up.

But the biggest change was her personality. She was no longer the fighting, persistent and annoying kunoichi that so many knew her to be. She was an obedient, submissive and well-trained weapon that belonged to Orochimaru.

In fact, she had become so much more compliant that Orochimaru decided to remove the Celestial Prison Jutsu from her body, confident that she wouldn't try to escape ever again.

She had forgotten all of her friends, the village and herself. The only thing that mattered was training to destroy the Akatsuki and serving her master, Lord Orochimaru.

Now Minako was in the Southern Hideout with Kabuto, Orochimaru and Karin. Of course Karin would try to talk to her when Orochimaru wasn't around but she would never respond. Karin realized that the girl had finally been broken and she really didn't know what to make of that.

The last time the two met, Karin knew and sensed that Minako was strong, pure and vibrant. Now that girl was gone and replaced by the emotionless machine that was filled with dark chakra.

When Karin wasn't around, however, Orochimaru came up to Minako and handed her a piece of paper. Minako read it and nodded.

The note said:

_Go to the Land of Sea, Umigakure, and surveillance the area. There is a rebellious spy in the head village and I want you to kill him and his family. Leave no witnesses and survivors._

Attached to the note was a picture of her target.

Minako nodded mechanically and turned to leave only for Orochimaru to grab her and glare, "Don't disappoint me, Uzumaki. If you even think about escaping, You'll be punished severely for your actions. Understand?"

Honestly this was Minako's first time receiving an order like this but she wasn't perturbed by it. She would follow through with her master's orders. She nodded lightly and the man let go of her, "Leave now. Kabuto has prepared a row boat for you."

Minako nodded once more and walked out to the docks and rowed her way to the country she was told to go to. Meanwhile the fox within her was planning something to snap her out of the trance Orochimaru had her in. He was going to make the REAL Minako came back. He hadn't kept quiet for this long for nothing.

When Minako reached land, she docked the boat and tied it to a nearby rock, hiding it from anyone's view so they wouldn't know she was there.

As she walked like a drone across the paths and roads, she finally made it to Umigakure which was only a small village compared to Konoha and some others. Mindlessly, she wandered through the town, ignoring the many villagers that stared at her, a stranger.

The Nine-tailed fox concentrated for a while longer, determined that what he was about to do would work. He would bring her TRUE self back.

(Not that he cared or anything.)

At the end of the day walking around in silence, she finally spotted her target. He was a man in his mid-thirties. He had a goatee, short brown hair that started to gray and he was no longer fit. Minako's eyes started to slit and contract as if she had found her prey. She started to walk up to the man, who still hadn't noticed her a few yards away. She was almost up to him when a child ran up to him and hugged his leg.

Minako growled silently and hid herself in the shadows. Perhaps there was still some part of her that existed in the machine left behind. But the girl wouldn't leave. The two, the father and daughter were laughing, causing Minako's mind to ring in anger. She wanted to kill.

She wanted to fulfill her mission.

Minako stepped forwards when another older woman walked out to greet the male. It was obviously his wife and the child bounced up and down with joy as they started to go in the house. That's when Minako made herself known, stepping on a twig. Immediately, the man snapped his gaze over to her and shivered in fear at the look in her eyes.

Silently, he ushered his wife and child to go in the house but they were not listening, wondering who the strange woman was.

Minako grinned with an insane bloodlust in her heart.

The man shivered and pushed his family behind him, "W-who are you? What do you want?!"

Minako was silent as she stepped forward closer to the man, her sharp claws extending with the fox's chakra. She was ready to kill.

The man whimpered at the look in her eyes, "A-are you one of Orochimaru's servants? W-what are you here for?!" The man was terrified but tried to put up a brave front.

Minako finally answered, "Mission: Kill the rebellious spy and his family. Leave no witnesses and survivors."

The man cried helplessly, "P-please. Don't kill my family. Please if you need to kill any just kill me! Please, I beg of you! Spare them!"

Minako raised her arm, her eyes glinting with rage and the lust for blood. But before she could strike, the Nine-tails conducted his jutsu and released all of her precious memories back to her that the drug she was given a year ago had suppressed.

Minako stopped her arm before it could strike and she stood still as if she were paralyzed by the rapid images going through her mind, flashing before her eyes.

(Flashbacks)

Iruka ruffled her hair and laughed, "You'll be a great ninja one day, Minako. Don't make me regret giving you that headband, okay?"

Minako grinned with happiness.

-88888888888888888888-

Kakashi smiled under his mask and handed her her Chunin pass to enter the Chunin Exams, "I know you ALL will make it through this. I believe in you guys."

-888888888888888888888-

Jiraiya laughed and handed her a Popsicle, "Here. You've earned it, kid. You've come quite far and I'll admit it. You've got guts."

-888888888888888888888-

Tsunade cried down on Minako's still body, not knowing that she was actually conscious, "It's because to be Hokage… is your dream… isn't it Minako? One last time… just one last time… I place the odds on you."

-8888888888888888888888-

Sakura and Ino gently guided Minako around the flower shop, "What flower do you like, Minako?"

Minako stared around the immense group of flowers all around her until she found one she liked and Ino smiled at her, "This is called Tiger lily flower, Minako. It's really pretty but I should've known you'd pick an orange flower. Do you like it?"

However, Sakura just had to ruin the moment and shout out, "Do you think Sasuke will like it?!"

-888888888888888888888-

"I may hate my brother, Mina. But I suppose that you were always like a sister to me. And I could never hate you. I love you Mina."

-88888888888888888888-

Sasuke carefully placed a hand on hers that gripped his shirt, "Mina. I DO see you as a friend. You are my closest friend too. I just never wanted to admit it" he gently rubbed her knuckles to soothe her, "That and I never really wanted to get close to anyone after the death of my family. I never wanted to feel that pain again. Because what if I lose that new person as well?"

Minako watched his facial features cautiously but let him continue.

"But I failed. I did become close with someone. I found a new family and should have realized what I had before I ruined it with my cold words. Kakashi made it all come clear for me. I do have a family still. I do have friends."

-88888888888888888888888-

Kakashi smiled under the mask, "I will never let my comrades die. That is absolute"

-888888888888888888888-

Sasuke stood in front of her before Gaara, the sand Jinchuriki, "I've lost everything once before. All of my comrades. My friends falling in front of me. I never want to witness that again. Mina, go and rescue Sakura. I'll hold him off for you with what little chakra I have left"

-8888888888888888888888-

"You are a kunoichi of Konoha! You once declared to me and everyone you met that you would one day become the Hokage. Where is that Minako now? Huh?! Hiding behind the fox like a lost little girl!?"

She was ready to attack when Sasuke reached in his pocket and brought out her Leaf Headband she left laying on her desk at her apartment. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"You see this Mina?!" he waved it in front of her, "This is YOUR headband. Don't you remember what you said to me yesterday about it?!"

She was silent so he continued.

"You said that putting your headband on is a testament of fighting on equal terms as a Shinobi. Well I acknowledge that you are my equal. Will you not acknowledge that to me any longer?"

He threw it to her and she caught it expertly.

"Don't you remember who gave you that headband? You loved this thing even more because of it. Iruka would be disappointed in you if you didn't where that headband, Mina. He'd be disappointed if you left."

-888888888888888888888888-

"I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my Nindō: My Ninja Way!"

(End of Flashbacks)

Minako blinked her eyes and they went from red to blue in an instant.

All of her suppressed feelings and memories came rushing back to her, slamming her whole being out of the dark and back into the light.

She blinked and huffed, breathing laboriously at all of the emotions roared and flashed through her.

The man, however in front of her with his family, was cowering with fear, wondering what the girl was going to do next.

Minako shook as the memories of the past year flooded into her. All of the training, the spying and the loyalty she promised Orochimaru. Minako hurriedly slapped her hands onto her mouth, gagging at the thought of what she was about to do. The family flinched as the girl fell down to her knees and cried.

Minako sobbed and gasped out in terror, covering her eyes with her hands, "Oh god, no . . ." she shook, "No, no, no, noooo . . ."

The man whispered softly to his wife and the she took her child and herself into their home. The man stepped a bit closer to her, "Miss?"

Minako glanced with bloodshot eyes and trembled slightly, "I'm so sorry. . . I'm so so sorry."

The man obviously took pity on her and stepped a little closer, "It's alright. It's clear that Orochimaru has just made another one of his sick experiments and forced it onto an innocent child. Am I right?"

Minako gazed at the man with some fear, "Somewhat. Though I am far from innocent."

She stood up and backed off slightly from him, "I'm sorry."

The man looked pained, "You were sent to kill me"

Minako shook her head, "I can't. I can't and I won't. You'll have to go into hiding. I'm sorry. Go to Konoha, the Leaf Village. They'll protect you, I'm sure."

He looked shocked at her, "Are- are you helping me?"

Minako nodded, "I will not allow Orochimaru to control me anymore. Please. Please you have to leave. I-"

She stopped and the man stared at her funny, "Are you okay?"

Minako suddenly lifted up her shirt to reveal no marks on her body.

'_The Celestial Prison Jutsu! It's gone! Oh that's right! That bastard removed it so I could come here and kill these people!'_

She smirked and the man suddenly gulped, thinking she went off the wall again.

"No. I'll help you escape. I'll take you to Konoha myself. You and your family."

The man gasped, "R-really!?"

She nodded, "Go get your family. We don't have much time. Orochimaru will be expecting my return soon."

He nodded and ran inside to tell his wife.

Minako stood outside guarding the home in case Orochimaru had sent someone else just in case she failed.

Which she did.

-8888888888888888888888888-

An hour later the family and Minako were on the row boat. It was silent and still and the water was at rest. Minako was just looking out and listening in the open sea, waiting and watching in case there was a trap. But she could sense the tension in front of her and she turned her gaze to the family who was watching her every move in fear. The little girl with them hugged her mother tightly, the mother hugging back hiding behind her husband.

Minako smiled gently at the little girl, "What's your names?"

The girl was silent but the husband answered for them, "My name is Hitoshi. This is my wife, Kei and my daughter Kimi."

Minako nodded, 'My name is Minako Uzumaki. I was tricked by Orochimaru over a year ago and have been held prisoner since. I have trying to escape back to my home, in Konoha."

Hitoshi nodded, "So how were you tricked? What leverage did he have against you? Family? Friends?"

Minako shook her head, "No. He promised me protection. Protection from my own home and a few others. But the moment I entered the lair, I regretted it. Ever since then I have been trying to find a way to escape back to Konoha. Escape back to my home. To my friends."

The family stared at her in awe but the husband then frowned, "Why did you leave in the first place?"

Minako sighed, "I thought that no one cared about me. That I was all alone. But little did I know that I was running away from the very people who actually cared about me. And that's why I HAVE to get back home. I have to tell them all that I'm sorry."

The wife, Kei, bit her lip, "You're a good person."

Minako shook her head, "I ran away from them. It's my fault that they almost died trying to rescue me when I didn't want it. I failed them. Everyone"

Kimi popped up, "Ya didn't fail us!"

Minako smiled, "Yeah. At least I could be able to get you three to safety. I think we're almost to the Land of Tea."

Hitoshi nodded, "Yes. We're a few minutes away from shore."

Minako nodded and they fell silent once more.

-8888888888888888888888888-

After they reached the shore, neither of them realized that Orochimaru had already discovered her betrayal.

"That little bitch. Come Kabuto. We have a fox to catch."

Kabuto smirked, "Yes Lord Orochimaru. Don't worry. We'll get her back."

He flicked the picture of Minako's supposed target, "One way or another"

Orochimaru sniggered in delight, knowing that his subordinate was correct.

-888888888888888888888-

They had been walking for a while but decided instead of keeping to the shore that they should stick to wandering in the middle of the land. That way it would be harder for anyone to track them, especially if Orochimaru and Kabuto plan on finding her themselves from traveling across the sea.

It had been about two days since Minako traveled with the family and they were almost to the border to Konoha. They hadn't spoken very much since the boat trip but the tension was far less significant and they trusted Minako now, especially Kimi, the little girl.

The husband and father, Hitoshi, walked beside her with Kei and Kimi directly behind Minako for protection. It was earlier that evening when Minako relayed to them that she was a Ninja of Konoha and even though she was labeled as a missing nin, she would still protect them from harm.

Suddenly there was a noise behind a bush and Minako stepped in front of them with her hands raised, ready to perform her signature jutsu.

But only a bunny popped out, making her feel just as stupid as when Team Seven went on that Land of Waves mission. She remembered she did the same thing back then, "Damn bunny" she whispered to herself.

They took a few more steps until a kunai suddenly flashed right by her, luckily missing her new acquaintances.

"Get down!" she shouted and stood over them to protect them, "Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Ten more of her poofed from smoke around her and the family, watching and protecting from all ends, "Where and who are you?! Show yourself!"

A cackle sounded from all around them, "You honestly thought that you'd get away that easily? That's you'd be able to fool me, child?"

Minako growled, "Orochimaru. You found me pretty quickly."

The snake man came out from behind a tree and licked his lips with his long creepy tongue, "You leave quite the trail. Hmmm . . . I see you left them alive. Trying to 'free' them I suppose?"

Minako hissed in anger, "You'll leave them alone!"

Orochimaru laughed, "You seem to have gotten your spark back, child. Perhaps that drug Kabuto gave you wore off? Hmmm. We'll have to ask him about it when we get back to the boat then, shouldn't we?"

Minako gulped, "I'm not going with you. This family and I are going to Konoha and staying there!"

The man smirked, "Then what? You'll accept the consequences? Have you forgotten Konoha issued out a KOS order on you over a year ago? There is no home left for you now. Now just kill them and come back with me or I'll kill them myself and we'll still be on our merry way back to Demon Island!"

Minako swallowed, "I will not kill them. Please. . . Just let them go. They're good people just let them go."

Orochimaru growled, "No. I'll kill them and you're still coming back with me"

Minako glared into the eyes of the snake, "No."

Before Orochimaru could react, Minako sent her shadow clones out at him, offering a diversion for them to escape. Minako picked up Kimi, throwing her on her back and grabbed the two parent's hands to go as fast as she could through the trees and brush. They needed to get as far away from Orochimaru as possible. It was a few minutes later that Minako noticed a Konoha Anbu border patrol. Minako stopped, landed on the ground and leaned down for Kimi to get off of her back. She turned to Hitoshi, "Go to those Anbu and they'll get you the rest of the way to Konoha. Do not mention anything about me. Is that clear?"

Hitoshi's eyes widened, "What? We can't leave you though! You'll be taken!"

Kei pleaded," Come with us"

Minako shook her head, "I can't. That's an Anbu patrol and they will not hesitate to kill me. Just please. Don't mention me to them and I'll be safe. Okay?"

Kimi cried, "Please don't go!" she grabbed Minako's leg but Minako ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again someday. I will not rest until I finally escape one day but in the hands of the right people who I know will not kill me. People I trust"

Hitoshi nodded, "Your friends that you had mentioned?"

Minako nodded, "Now go. I'll hold off the snake"

In silence, she watched them run to the patrol but before they reached them, Minako turned away and ran in the opposite direction. In just a few minutes, she collided with Orochimaru, the snake man grabbing onto her wrist and slamming his hand onto her chest, creating the Celestial Prison Jutsu once more.

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed in utter pain and anguish as the burning took control of her. She passed out in the pain but before she closed her eyes to let him take her, she smiled in her small victory.

'_Be safe'_

-88888888888888888888888888-

When she woke back up, Minako felt drowsy and tired. She heard talking in the room she was in and slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking away the harsh light.

"Aw there she is" Kabuto's voice could be heard.

Orochimaru grabbed her by the shirt and hissed at her, "If you EVER try anything like that again, I will KILL you! You are damned lucky I still need you or I would have just killed you along with that family days ago."

Minako's eyes widened but Orochimaru sniggered," Oh don't worry, you little wretch. The family is fine. I didn't want to risk running into that Anbu squad so I let them live. They didn't have any useful information on me anyway. But guess what? We had to move again. But you will not know where we are for a while because you'll be spending the rest of your time with me in a prison cell!"

Minako shivered at the intensity of Orochimaru's hatred but nodded to show she understood. At least she wasn't going to be killed. Kabuto stepped forwards.

"You're VERY lucky, girl. Since you somehow managed to defeat the drug, there is no way it will work again, You already know how to fight it. From now on, I'll just have to settle for torturing you instead."

She let a few tears fall as Orochimaru led her to a dark room and pushed her in a small cell, slamming the door on it and locking it, "I don't know when I'll be back to feed you. I supposed you'll just have to settle with fasting."

With that, the man laughed and slammed the door to the room behind him, leaving her in the dark.

'_Looks like I blew it again._' She sobbed with her knees to her chest, _'And I was so close. I was almost there! I should have been more careful! I should have shouted out to them. Perhaps then I would have been able to escape too. Maybe they would have understood the situation? Maybe not have killed me in front of the child?'_

But on the inside, she knew she was wrong.

'_And now I've ruined all of my chances.'_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**Please vote for the next chapter title. The song choices poll is on my profile page at the top. Thank you! **


	14. I Won't Give Up

**The song for this Chapter is 'I Won't Give up' by Jason Mraz**

**Enjoy the chapter and I realize it goes a bit quick but please bear with me and you'll see why. I had to put a lot into this chapter for a reason.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING**

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of a crowd of hundreds of people. After his own match took place a few weeks ago, Hinata had her match against Tenten, Ino against Katsu (the green-haired man who was partnered with Nori and Juro from Danzou's team), and then Kiba went against Lee.

Now a few weeks later the winners of the matches, Kankuro, Nori, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Lee and Sasuke, himself were all standing in a horizontal row in an arena facing many people that would take joy in watching their battles.

The matches were already set as following: Kankuro Subaku vs Nori Suko, Gaara Subaku vs Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga vs Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga vs Rock Lee. Currently, Lady Hokage Tsunade, Shizune, Danzou and the council of Suna were up above in the center of the stadium looking down on their victors.

Tsunade smiled down and asked the council of Suna for permission to speak. They quickly obliged and she made herself known, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Chunin Exams Tournament!"

The crowd roared with glee and excitement. Tsunade continued, "The rules are that if a contestant becomes unconscious or admits defeat, they will lose the match. There will be no killing and if such happens, the assailant will be terminated from the tournament. Is this clear?!"

The contestants nodded in agreement.

Tsunade smirked, "Then let the Chunin Selection Exams begin!"

The crowd boomed eagerness as the applause sounded like a storm.

Amongst the crowd was Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Tenten cheering on their fellow teammates just as Temari was cheering on her two brothers. Ebisu, Anko and the Jounin sensei were separated from the Genin but still wishing their students good luck silently in their minds.

Baki entered the arena to face the Genin, "The first match will be Kankuro Subaku vs Nori Suko. Please step forward and may the others walk up the stairs to the middle stadium to wait for your own match."

Everyone except for Kankuro and Nori advanced to the middle stadium that was similar to Konoha's Chunin Exam Arena when they all fought in the final exam. When they reached the top of the stairs, they were able to see out in an open area but could also walk into a small room with some chairs to wait. Sasuke went over silently and sat in one of the chairs alone while everyone else looked out the open gap to watch the match. Gaara noticed Sasuke sitting by himself and walked over to the Uchiha.

Gaara stood in front of him, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke put his hands up to his face, "I'm waiting."

The sand Jinchuriki raised a hairless eyebrow at him. Over the last few weeks, the two stoic impassive boys had gotten closer, training for the final exam together silently. Gaara sat beside his new friend, "For what exactly?"

"My match" Sasuke answered but Gaara wasn't' going to let it be.

"You do realize that you might have to fight one of them correct? Don't you think it would be wise to observe their abilities? Especially the female's?"

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry about me. I've already seen what she can do. A few weeks ago during the second part of the Chunin Exams she decided to pay me a little visit when she found me alone. Heh" he laughed a little, "She's nothing to worry about. I've seen her apprehension when she faced me. She felt very uncomfortable as if she didn't really want to be around me. She's afraid of me."

Gaara sighed, "Even so, you should still observe her moves. I fear Kankuro will not win this battle because of her mercilessness. That is what you should be careful to stand up against."

Sasuke nodded, "I guess you're right." He stood up, "Fine."

The two walked back up to the others to watch the match only to see that Kankuro was getting his ass kicked. Nori had her whip out with a Lightning Release surrounding it, crackling and snapping. One by one it was destroying Kankuro's puppets until they were no more. The girl's face was emotionless as she narrowed her cold eyes at her opponent and suddenly cracked her Lightning Whip towards and around Kankuro"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" he screamed, the whip shocking him into unconsciousness.

Nori smirked and walked away from the arena with her whip over her shoulder. Baki hurriedly ran over to his student to check his vitals and sighed in relief.

"The winner is Nori Suko!"

Carefully Baki put Kankuro's arm over his shoulders to lift him up but before he could begin to walk, Gaara transported himself via his sand down to the arena and took his older brother from his sensei, "I'll get him to the medics right away."

Baki nodded, "Hurry. Your match is up next."

Gaara bowed his head in understanding and used his sand to transport him and his brother quickly to the medic center.

Meanwhile, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and stared at the stairs that Nori was walking up. When she reached the top, Sasuke glared into her own eyes, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. Thankfully for him, it was somewhat working and Nori huffed and walked alone into the small waiting room.

'_I hope I'll be able to fight her. I'll teach her a lesson she won't forget'_

-88888888888888888888888888888-

The next match that passed was Gaara Subaku vs Ino Yamanaka and it should be pretty safe to say that Gaara easily won against the Yamanaka's mind abilities. She only took one glimpse into his mind and escaped back out of it, terrified of what she saw. However, despite not being able to reach inside his mind, Ino put up a brave front and attacked with all of her might, no matter how useless against the Jinchuriki.

After Gaara won the match, Baki announced his victory, Sasuke knew that he was next but shivered in excitement at who was about to face.

Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke stood up and clenched his fists to try and stop the trembling. He walked down the stairs just as Baki announced the next match, "Will the next contestants, Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga please come down to the arena."

Neji looked around for the Uchiha only to see that he already started going down to the arena. Neji smirked and hummed to himself but before he went down the stairs, his cousin, Hinata stopped him, "Umm"

Neji stared patiently at his cousin, "Yes Lady Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, "G-good luck, brother"

Neji blushed lightly and smiled before heading down, "Thank you."

When they both reached down to the arena, they stood before each other both smirking as Baki announced for them to start.

Neji smirked, "The last time I lost a battle was going against Minako Uzumaki. I do not plan on losing to you, though, Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke humphed, "We'll see about that, Hyuga"

Meanwhile Tsunade had been watching the matches from above with the council, Shizune and Danzou. Earlier within the week, Tsunade had received information from Kakashi and her other Jounin Sensei about Danzou. She knew that they didn't trust him but she had some sort of doubt about their implications of Anko involved in it. Anko was highly appreciated by the Third Hokage and she was very loyal. But perhaps Danzou got into her mind somehow?

'_I'll have to speak with Anko about this. It might just be a big misunderstanding mixed with her natural rudeness' _Tsunade narrowed her eyes in thought but proceeded to watched Sasuke and Neji's match.

'_All of the Rookie Nine and Guy's Team especially have great abilities, especially from what I've heard from their sensei and gathered from their files. Perhaps they could be. . .'_

Sasuke blew fire at his opponent only for the Hyuga to use his rotation technique. It seemed as though after only five minutes of fighting, the two great descendants were evenly matched. But Sasuke wasn't about to let that hit his reputation.

Using his Sharingan, Sasuke tracked Neji's movements in the rotation only to find that there was no opening for him to hit. The Hyuga truly did have an ultimate defense greater than Gaara's. Sasuke activated his third tomoe in his Sharingan and watched Neji's movements slow down. He could now see everything. Every single small movement the Hyuga made.

Sasuke smirked as Neji stopped his rotation and activated his Byakugan. They raced towards each other and attacked but while Neji was trying to hit Sasuke's pressure points, The Uchiha, with his enhanced Sharingan, simply dodged.

Neji was getting frustrated and backed off only for Sasuke to come after him, duck down and kick the Hyuga in the chin. The kick sent him up in the air.

Rock Lee watched from the waiting area with a frown, '_Really? My move again?'_

Sasuke proceeded to use Lee's Leaf Hurricane which he had named the Lion's Barrage in the last Chunin Exams, rendering the Hyuga defeated and unconscious.

Baki ran up, checked Neji's pulse and shouted, "Sasuke Uchiha is the winner of the match!"

The crowd cheered and roared in excitement but Sasuke could clearly hear his friend's cheers far louder than anyone else's. Calmly and coolly, however, he made his way up the stairs and just smirked as he stood by Lee who glared pitifully at him.

Baki shouted, "Will the last two contestants please come down. Hinata Hyuga vs. Rock Lee!"

The audience cheered and shouted again but Sasuke wasn't feeling up to watching the match this time. Instead, he went over in the waiting room area and sat in a chair with a leg crossed to rest.

But of course that peace was short-lived when the white-haired bitch made herself known.

"Good match, Uchiha. It's too bad you won't make it any further."

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the girl but didn't respond verbally.

Nori snarled, "You're a pitiful excuse of a Shinobi"

"You've said that before already. By the way, how's your cheek doing?" Sasuke finally spoke, making Nori clench her fists in impatient anger.

"You lousy-!"

"Bastard?" Sasuke filled in, "I'm sorry but there's only one girl who is ever allowed to call me that."

Nori then smirked, "You're little traitor bitch? I don't see why you're so fixated on her. She's a no body. A traitor and scum to the Leaf Village. She'll never be allowed back."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust, "You're wrong. She was taken unwillingly."

"Hm" she snickered, "I heard differently. I heard she went willingly with the Sound ninja, fought and almost killed you and left for Orochimaru on her own free will."

Sasuke shook his head with a small smile, "You don't know the whole story. You never knew her. She's a great kunoichi and a wonderful person and it's MY fault that she is gone."

Nori listened with her eyes narrowed. Danzou never told them this.

"I said horrible things to her and made her feel as though she was nothing and that nobody would ever love her. I regretted it immediately because after that, she shut down. Orochimaru planned on me being the one to go to him but when I refused, he had his groupies coax Mina to go instead so that she'd be protected by a group called the Akatsuki that was after her. She left because she thought no one would protect her in Konoha. That no one loved her but during our fight I learned that I-"

He stopped as Baki shouted above all voices, "Rock Lee is the winner of the last match! There will be a ten minute break until the next round begins!"

Nori's face was featureless, "Hm. Lord Danzou, it seems, might have given my team and I false information. Maybe."

Sasuke stared at her emotionlessly, "I honestly don't care what you think. I don't know why I told you all of that, even. Maybe I just miss her so much that I find myself talking about her to get over the fact that she's gone. She might even be dead by now. But I will not give up in finding her."

With that, Sasuke stood up and walked away over to the other winners, Lee and Gaara.

Lee pumped his fist, "Are you ready Sasuke?!"

Sasuke just stared at him, "Aren't you fighting Gaara?"

Lee's blood drained from his face and turned to face Gaara, "Yes! Finally we will have a rematch, Gaara! Just promise me you won't cripple me again!"

Gaara stared at him with as equal disinterest as Sasuke, "No promises."

Lee sweat-dropped and laughed humorlessly as Nori came up to them, "So we are the ones to fight each other next round." She spoke to Sasuke and the Uchiha smirked.

"Seems so."

Nori smirked as the ten minutes were up and Baki shouted, "The next round will begin starting with Sasuke Uchiha vs Nori Suko! Please come forward!"

Sasuke was already leaving down the stairs, however, leaving Nori to follow him. As they made their way down and in front of the crowd, they faced each other with a new light. They still hated each other but they had more of an understanding.

Baki shouted, "Begin!"

Tsunade glanced at Danzou who smirked at the two in the arena.

'_He's definitely planning something. But what is hard to tell with him.'_

Neither opponent moved in the arena though. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally though after a few more moments, Sasuke rushed to her only for Nori to take out her whip and crack it towards him. Sasuke, however, knew what was coming so he dodged the attack and leaped backwards to evade it.

Experimentally, Sasuke flung a few kunai at her only for her use her whip to stop them from hitting her.

"Is this all you got? You really are pathetic, Uchiha"

Sasuke glared but stood his ground, _'I need keep my cool. I can only use two Chidori maximum or else the curse mark will flare. But I wanted to save them for the final round. Besides, wouldn't Lightning be ineffective against another lighting element?.'_

He could hear Sakura cheering him on along with Kiba, Choji and Tenten but he closed his eyes in thought_, 'I have to find a weak spot_. Somewhere_.'_

He reopened his eyes and his Sharingan was activated. Nori saw this and at first was fearful but regained her composure.

'_I see. She's afraid of my Sharingan. Does she know what it can do?'_

Sasuke charged again only for Nori to crack out her whip again towards him. This time Sasuke could see where the whip was going before it even went there in present time. Sasuke dodged the whip but proceeded forward, evading lash that almost caught him until he was standing in front of Nori with a smirk, "What did you say about me being pathetic?"

Nori snarled but before she could attack, Sasuke had Chidori in his fist and sparking. Nori decided instead of attacking, to bounce back away from the Chidori, causing Sasuke to miss his target.

'_Dammit! Only one more'_

Everyone was watching in eerily silence.

This time Nori made the first move, though, and attacked with her whip, lighting it up with electricity, sending the lightning scattering. Sasuke tried to dodge but even with his Sharingan, the unpredictable patterns the lightning was moving in was too hard to foresee. The lightning struck him and Nori cracked her whip again to fling and capture Sasuke. The whip tied itself around the Uchiha and Nori conducted a few hand signs before shouting, "Lightning Release! Electric Snake!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as the electricity came from her hands down the whip but before it reached him, Sasuke performs yet another Chidori to cancel out Nori's own lightning. With difficulty, he untied the whip from himself, yanking it effectively out of Nori's hands and into his own.

He had stolen her weapon from her and now Nori was pissed, "You stupid bastard! I'm going to!"

Sasuke appeared so fast in front of her with a glare, purple chakra radiating off of him and the curse mark spreading slightly.

Tsunade stood up immediately and Anko was ready to intervene.

Sasuke wore an insane grin mixed with an angry hate-filled stare, "Only one girl is ever allowed to call me that."

Carefully, the Uchiha willed down the curse mark once more that evolved from his anger and breathed out through his mouth while he pushed her away roughly a few yards away. He cracked out the whip and using his Sharingan, he emitted his Chidori through the weapon just as she had done and snapped it towards her, successfully trapping her in lightning just as she had done to so many others.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Nori screamed and shivered violently as the electricity coursed through her

"Her name is Minako Uzumaki"

When she fell unconscious, Sasuke stopped the Chidori and allowed Baki to come forward to inspect the body.

"She's just unconscious! Sasuke Uchiha wins!"

The audience roared loud once more but Sasuke was deaf to the noise as he walked up the stairs to see Lee and Gaara there smiling and smirking at him.

Lee clapped him on the back, "That was a great match Sasuke!"

Gaara nodded, "Acceptable"

Sasuke nodded back, "Yeah."

That was all that was said before Lee and Gaara's match was announced. Lee bounced excitedly down the stairs as Gaara had the urge to roll his eyes but followed nonetheless.

Not long after they left, however, Sasuke could sense someone watching him. He turned around to see Danzou standing in front of a door that led up to the audience stands. Sasuke kept his face level but on the inside he was burning with anger.

Danzou smiled, "Impressive. You managed to take down one of my best Genin. Nori was exceptional but compared to you"

Sasuke stood tall and puffed out his chest a bit, not trusting the man before him. Danzou came forward, "You know, you could take her place. But as a Chunin instead. Or perhaps a Jounin faster than you'd think."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but he regained his composure quickly, _'Is guy for real? Is he really trying to persuade me to join HIM? After what he's done?'_

Sasuke shook his head, "No thanks. I don't want anything you can offer"

Danzou laughed lightly, "Really now? You could be great with me, though you know. Together we can get revenge on Itachi."

Sasuke twitched and snarled at the older man, "You're crossing the line. Itachi is mine to kill and mine only!"

The man narrowed his one revealed eye and smirked, "Ah yes but who has the most information on him and his supposed locations with the Akatsuki?"

Sasuke honestly didn't' know what to think, "You're lying."

Danzou chuckled darkly, "Unfortunately I'm not. Plus, I really know what happened that night he murdered the Uchiha clan. And only I can take off Minako Uzumaki's KOS order."

Sasuke snarled at him, "You're blackmailing me!"

Danzou limped with his cane closer to Sasuke and smirked, "Not really. I'm just giving you a choice. Forget about the Uzumaki girl. Work for me and I'll get you your revenge on your brother"

Sasuke was at a stalemate. On one hand he wanted to exact revenge on Itachi for murdering their entire family but on the other, he couldn't bring himself to forget Minako. Not after all he has done as of yet training and promising everyone that he'd bring her home again.

But luckily he didn't have to make that decision because a familiar purple haired woman burst in the room, "Danzou." She growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The elder man turned towards her and smirked, "Anko. What a pleasant surprise."

Anko sneered, "Get out of here. You have no right being around Sasuke Uchiha and you know it!"

By this time, knowing that something was wrong, Tsunade entered the room, taking off her Hokage cap, "What is going on in here?! Danzou, you do not have permission to be in here!"

Danzou stared between the two women and smiled, "Why I was only giving young Sasuke some advice was all, Princess Tsunade. I'll be taking my leave now"

Tsunade stopped him before he left, "If I see you around him again I will not hesitate in taking you down."

The man spoke confidently, "I am a village elder. You have no power over me, no matter how much you may think you do. Minako Uzumaki will be killed on sight and Sasuke Uchiha will one day work for me. That's all there is to it."

Sasuke spoke up, "I will never work for you. I don't care if you can help me find Itachi, you will not make me go against my own friend."

Danzou said nothing, however, and left the room in silence. Tsunade sighed and looked back at Sasuke, "You okay kid?"

Anko tilted her head, "Yeah you looked a bit roughed up there, maggot"

Sasuke nodded, "I'm fine."

Anko sighed, "Here then. Let me take a look at your curse mark. It started flaring during your match with that electro-bitch right?" she leaned in closer and inspected Sasuke's neck before pulling away, "You'll be fine. Just don't exert too much chakra during the final round alright?"

Sasuke nodded and Tsunade smirked_, 'Looks like my expert Jounin were wrong about her. Anko hates Danzou just as much as anyone else it seems._'

Tsunade turned her attention to Anko, "Mitarashi if you'd please leave us?"

Anko bowed respectively, "As you wish Lady Hokage"

As she left Tsunade sighed and gestured for Sasuke to sit with her in the waiting room as Gaara and Lee were still fighting. Sasuke reluctantly sat by the busty woman in silence.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "He tried to blackmail you with information about Itachi didn't he?"

Sasuke looked surprised but nodded as she continued, "Don't trust him. I can assure you, that all you need to know is that Itachi murdered them and left to band together with the Akatsuki. That is what I know because that is what the Third Hokage has filed in the reports. Lord Third . . ." she stopped and sighed again, "Look Sasuke. No matter what happens I want you to promise me something."

Sasuke looked at her oddly but nodded anyway.

"Promise me you'd do anything it took to bring back that kid. She's the only thing I have left that reminds me of my little sibling."

Sasuke swallowed, feeling that pressure build up in him, "Yes mam. I promise."

Tsunade smiled at him and ruffled his hair gently, "When we all get back to Konoha, I'm going to have a meeting with all the rookies and Guy's team. I'll explain the rest then but just know this, Uchiha. I haven't given up on Minako either"

With that, the Fifth Hokage left the room, leaving Sasuke alone and in blank thought.

'_It's just one thing after another'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

One Week later the Konoha group were all back in Konoha waiting outside Tsunade's office for the supposed meeting.

The Chunin Exams had been completed and ended with a blast. Literally. In the end, Gaara had won against Lee and the last match went between Gaara and Sasuke, with Sasuke winning the Chunin Selection Exams. Everyone had been so happy and excited for Sasuke and when they had returned from Suna, Teuchi had decided to give him a few bowl of ramen.

Everyone had resumed training, waiting for Tsunade's results and decision on who would become Chunin if anyone at all. Sakura was standing by Sasuke as close as she could all the while making Ino insanely jealous. Sasuke rolled his eyes inwardly, ignoring the sniggers from Kiba and Choji. Lee was boasting about how much he hoped everyone passed while Tenten and Neji were scolding on him for being ridiculous. Hinata was fidgeting her two fingers together while Shino just stood in silence.

Before anyone could say anything though, Shikamaru opened the door from the Hokage's office and smiled at them all, "Please everyone come inside. She'll see you now"

Shikamaru got out of the way so all of his friends could get inside the room. Once everyone was in, they waited patiently and diligently as Tsunade sat at her desk with her hands clasped together.

"You all are here to hear the results of the Chunin Exam?" Tsunade asked them all in which the group nodded softly.

Tsunade stood up with her hands behind her back, "Congratulations to squads seven, eight, nine and ten. You all have passed the Chunin Exams and have advanced to Chunin Rank!"

Everyone was in shock before Lee shouted in glee, Choji cheered and Ino yipped in excitement. However, the others were as confused as can be. Sakura spoke up, "Excuse me M'Lady?"

Tsunade nodded to her student, "Yes Sakura?"

"I don't' understand. Why name all of us Chunin if not even half of us made it to the third part of the exam?"

Tsunade smirked, "Well I've heard from your sensei that you all are magnificent Shinobi despite your inexperience. I witnessed the battles of Lee, Hinata, Neji, Ino and Sasuke and I thought you all did exceptional for Chunin Rank. Asuma tells me that, you, Choji have grown well and I've received many good words about your progress."

Choji blushed at that, managing to stop eating for a few seconds as she moved on to someone else.

"I've also heard from Kurenai that Kiba and Shino have improved and from what notes the other sensei made during the second part of the Chunin exams, I have decided to name you two Chunin as well. Tenten, along with Neji and Lee has more experience as well as great potential so she's earned it. And as for you, Sakura. You're my student. Of course I believe you're ready."

Everyone was graciously silent and Sasuke bumped Sakura's arm as light as a feather in only the daintiest sign of approval. Sakura blushed and smiled at her friend, noticing the gesture and turned back to their Hokage.

"Shikamaru, you may award them all their Vests."

As the more experienced of them all gave them all their vests, Tsunade sighed and walked to her window behind the desk, "But that's not all I wanted to talk to you all about today."

Sakura blinked, "M'Lady?"

Tsunade turned back around to face them all, "I'm sure Shikamaru has already told you about the KOS order of Minako Uzumaki?"

Everyone including Shikamaru froze and Tsunade smirked, "I'm the Hokage. Of course I know when someone's listening. More than one was listening that day. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I'm assigning you all covert missions to search for Minako's whereabouts."

Everyone was shocked to say the least and Shikamaru spoke up, "Lady Hokage, if I may. How are we supposed to find Minako when we don't' even know the first place to look? And wouldn't it be suspicious if all of us were gone at the same time in the same place all of the time?"

Tsunade smirked, "You won't be. You'll be in short of shifts. If I hear of a location then I will send a squad to search in that area while others search in a different location. The first place to search would be near the Land of Sound where she carved into the tree bark to leave her message. I'm assuming you all know what I'm talking about?"

Seeming like scared children that got caught in the cookie jar, they all nodded almost shamefully. Tsunade nodded, "But I must warn you all. This will not be easy. No one else must know about this meeting, am I clear? Not even the higher ups."

Sasuke was the first to nod, "Yes mam"

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Sakura whispered to Sasuke with a laugh, "And here we were all ready to beg for the missions"

Sasuke nodded without a sound as they all left the room. To celebrate their new ranks, their sensei were all waiting for them outside to take them out the nearby BBQ restaurant. They all laughed (except for a choice few), joked and shared many stories and sorrows together that night.

The Konoha ten had fulfilled their first promise to Minako in becoming Chunin.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

One year later

Sasuke cleaned up the kitchen, the bedroom and bathroom in record time, even stocking up some more ramen just in case this was the mission they'd finally do it.

Just in case they found her.

It was every week that Sasuke would come to Minako's apartment, pay the rent so the manager wouldn't rent the apartment to someone else, clean every room and even stock everything for her. He was sure that when she came back home, she'd appreciate everything just the way it was when she left.

Currently he was sitting on Minako's old bed looking down at his lap. In his lap was Minako's' headband and the charm bracelet that Kakashi had given her on her birthday. He'd stare at the objects that reminded him of her almost every day so he wouldn't lose sight of what mattered most at the time.

Getting Minako back home.

Sasuke had been made a Chunin one year ago and six months after Chunin Exams, Tsunade had decided to award Sasuke with the rank of a Jounin along with Neji Hyuga for their exponential and successful growth. Sasuke was already respected as a great Shinobi worthy of his family name in Konoha. He wore his vest with pride and his headband on his head just like Minako would want him to.

He smiled slightly but was startled when a knock sounded on the door. Without thinking, he ran towards the door and opened it to reveal Sakura. Sasuke's shoulders visibly relaxed and Sakura frowned sadly at him. She knew who he was expecting. Kakashi appeared behind her with his book in his hand.

"Sasuke, Tsunade has another mission for us. It's one of _those _missions."

Sasuke lit up and followed his team to the Hokage building to meet with Tsunade.

After everyone had been made a Chunin a year ago, they all seemed to have changed their looks somehow. Sasuke let his bangs grow out a little reaching down to his chin and Sakura wore a short dress with leggings and even kept her hair short, saying all of the time that she liked her hair that way and it didn't get in the way of her training with Tsunade.

Kurenai's old team had changed with Kiba getting rid of his old hoodie and Akamaru had grown the size of an adult bear. Hinata had let her hair grow long and changed her outfit to a lavender hoodie and pants. Shino, however, hadn't changed all that much.

Ino-Shika-Cho's group had gotten as relaxed as ever but when trouble rose up, they were ready for battle. Shikamaru hadn't really changed and neither had his rank for that matter. He was still too lazy. Ino, however, had grown out of blonde hair and changed her outfit so that now she wore a shirt that showed her belly button and shorts that came up to her knees. Choji had managed to grow bigger, it had seemed and not just in size. His skills in battle had gotten tremendously better as well.

As for Guy's team, Tenten and Lee really hadn't changed but Neji had also been awarded the rank of a Jounin as well as Sasuke had. Neji had also grown out his hair longer.

Finally as they reached Tsunade's office, Kakashi knocked gently on the door while reading his book and giggling like always. When they were granted access in, the group was surprised to see Jiraiya there as well, "Well hey there! Long time no see!"

"Master Jiraiya!" Sakura bowed in greeting and Jiraiya waved it off as Sasuke stared at him in hope. Jiraiya nodded.

"We have a lead on where Minako might be kept. One of my tracker toads sensed Orochimaru but the trail ran cold in the Land of Tea. I came back to Konoha right away. If we can find the trail again in time with the help of Kakashi's ninja hounds and Sasuke's Ninja cats, I have a pretty good feeling today might be the day"

After the Chunin Exams, Jiraiya had awarded Sasuke in teaching him the summoning Jutsu but instead of making a contract with toads, Sasuke had found the Uchiha family's summoning contract with Jiraiya's help. During the course of only a few hours, Sasuke had managed to perfect the jutsu and was able to summon his family's loyal Ninja cats.

Kakashi nodded, "It would be best if we let now."

Tsunade stopped them though, "I'm afraid you won't be alone during this mission though. An Anbu team that had been with Jiraiya last year in finding the first evidence of Minako's innocence will be accompanying you. Separately of course, though to cover more ground."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes mam. I swear we won't fail this time"

Tsunade sighed at him and shook her head, 'You say that every time Uchiha"

Sasuke grit his teeth, "But this time will be different! I know it."

Tsunade shook her head and dismissed them all.

'_I sure hope they DO find something though'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

A few days later Team Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Anbu squad of four men were nearing the border of the Land of Tea. Before going any further, though, Jiraiya instructed Sasuke and Kakashi to summon their Ninja animals to track down any clues.

Sasuke did as told immediately, "Summoning Jutsu!"

With a poof of smoke, a ninja cat named Denka, "Meow! What can I do for you today lord Sasuke? Meow"

Sasuke stated to the cat, "I need you to sniff around for any clues of scents of Minako Uzumaki, Orochimaru or Kabuto."

Meanwhile, Kakashi was doing the same thing instructing his ninja hounds. With a flash, they bounded off. While the hounds and cat went off in the search Jiraiya and his Anbu core wandered off nearer the border on their own for clues. They only had to wait a few minutes, though when one of Kakashi's hounds howled, "Seems like they found something. But it's in the direction Jiraiya and the Anbu went. Come on guys!"

Without complaint, Sakura and Sasuke trailed behind Kakashi running off to the sound of howling and mewling until they found each other. To everyone's astonishment, however, instead of Minako, Orochimaru or Kabuto, the hounds and Denko were surrounding a small family of three.

The man held his family with tears in his eyes.

Jiraiya came forward but gently, not wanting to scare the little girl that was clutching her father's leg so tightly, "Sir. Would you mind telling me who you and your family are and why you're out by the border like this?"

Kakashi stepped forwards as well and smiled under his mask, trying to be nice, at the little girl who whimpered in fear.

The man gulped, "My name is Hitoshi and this is my wife Kei and daughter Kimi. We escaped from the Land of Sea from the tyrant, Orochimaru"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

**Alright I was going to leave it here but I thought 'Ah what the heck! I'll keep going'**

**Enjoy the rest of the chapter**

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Orochimaru? Where!? Where is he?!"

Kimi began to cry and Sasuke almost felt bad but Hitoshi shook his head, "I do not know. We were warned that he was going to kill me and my family so we escaped and here we are. Can you help us please?"

Jiraiya sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You guys don't look like spies" he laughed, "And besides, perhaps you could give us information on the snake in return, hm?"

Hitoshi nodded, "Of course! Anything you want just keep me and my family safe. Please."

Kakashi leaned down and spoke to Pakkun, "Anything else you can smell?"

Pakkun shook his head, "No. I'm sorry but it seems we've hit another dead end."

The group groaned in defeat but lead the family slowly but surely back to Konoha with them where they'd be questioned and housed accordingly.

When they reached Konoha, however, the first stop they made was the Hokage's office with the family. Tsunade was expecting for them to come back empty handed but to come back with a rebel spy and his family? It was a good start in finding Orochimaru and if they found Orochimaru, they'd find Minako.

Hitoshi, knowing that Minako had told him not to tell anything of her, just couldn't fight the feeling that something was going on. That there was a reason they were by the border. He decided to speak up.

"Excuse me?"

Tsunade looked to him and his family as Kimi was quietly playing with Sasuke's Ninja cat, Denka, "Yes Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi swallowed, "If I may ask, why were so many of you at the border?"

Kakashi glanced to Tsunade but she was reluctant on giving any information to the stranger. Hitoshi could sense this so he elaborated, "You are looking for Orochimaru? I'm sorry but no one, not even I, know where his true base is by the Land of Sea. It could be on any of the secluded islands or on the main land for all I know but I do not."

Tsunade breathed out, "We are looking for a girl that might have been with him. Do you know of her? Perhaps a red-haired girl with whisker marks on her face?"

Hitoshi kept a straight face but Kei gripped her husband's hand. Sasuke saw this and stepped closer, "You know her. Don't you?"

The adults said nothing.

So Sasuke leaned down to the little girl and Hitoshi, afraid that the man would hurt her, finally spoke out, "We have heard of her! We have not seen her, though. She is most likely long gone alone with Orochimaru."

The group hissed and sighed in frustration. Sasuke, knowing that this was just another dead end, hit the wall in his anger and Sakura tried to console him with a hand on his back.

Hitoshi and Kei saw this gesture and Kei spoke, "Are you friends with her?"

Sakura nodded, "yes. She's been missing for over a year now and we've been trying all of this time to find her but with no such luck. We feared her dead."

Hitoshi was started," You do not want her dead even if she is with Orochimaru?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Of course not. She is a Konoha Shinobi and our friend. Minako Uzumaki is a friend to everyone, really"

Kimi sparked up at the mention of Minako, "Minako?! I know her! She my friend!"

Hitoshi paled and hid his daughter behind him. The looks on the Konoha Shinobi seemed of astonishment and sheer hope.

Sasuke walked closer to them and got up in Hitoshi's face, "You DO know her. Don't you?"

Kei swallowed and sighed, "Yes."

Kakashi was angry, "Why did you lie to us?!"

Hitoshi stood his ground, "Minako is our friend! She saved us and it is all thanks to her that we are not dead by Orochimaru's hands! She told us to run. That she'd protect us from Orochimaru so we could get to the border. She wanted to come with us but she was afraid of getting killed on Sight by some order she had heard of."

Tsunade let a tear fall and Jiraiya grunted whilst biting his lip.

Sasuke's face was blank, "She was there? She was . . . there when we found you?"

Hitoshi nodded, "At the time we feared for her life and she even made us swear not to say anything about her for our own protection."

He and Kei gazed at the Konoha Shinobi, "But I can see that you all care deeply for her. You must be the friends she talked about."

Sakura burst out in tears and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke lightly touched Sakura's hand as she cried, "She. . . She's alive! Sasuke, she's alive!"

Sasuke willed the emotions down and stared at Hitoshi, "You're not telling us everything."

Hitoshi sighed and told the story. After he was finished, everyone in the room was silent and even Tsunade couldn't find the words.

Sasuke grit his teeth together, '_She almost killed them? I can't believe it! Minako would never do something like that! Although she did try to kill me that day in the Valley. But there must be a reason why she was acting in such a way. Perhaps a drug of some kind or a jutsu?'_

Tsunade finally dismissed the family and gave them a place to stay for a while, placing them under Anbu supervision, though, until they are proved innocent and trustworthy.

Tsunade sighed with a small smile on her face, "Well congratulations Team Kakashi. We actually made quite the breakthrough today. We learned that Minako is alive and in good condition and where another one of Orochimaru's bases could be hidden. Jiraiya's Anbu will be sent there in search of it immediately."

She smiled at Sasuke, "You all did well today. And now we have hope again."

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**Well there it is lol**

**The next chapter will be in Minako's POV like usual. Please pick a song or two from my poll for the chapter title. The songs are as follows:**

**Stay High by Tove Lo**

**Lullaby by Nickelback**

**Bring me to Life by Evanescene **

**Other**


	15. Bring Me to Life

**It's during my finals week at college but I really don't' care. I've had this idea in my head all week and here ya go! Enjoy the chapter **

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Minako had her arms crossed sitting down in her small cell. She stared at the door outside where there was most likely a guard staying watch.

'_I'm back where I started'_ she thought but smirked, '_But at least I haven't forgotten the training that that snake bastard put me through. But I thought I had more control over myself than to just be used like that. Used as a corrupt weapon.'_

She narrowed her eyes at the ground, '_Why? Why do I ALWAYS seem to make the wrong choices?!'_

But she stopped herself with a small smile, '_But at least I did one good thing in getting that family to safety. I wish I could have gone with them, though'_

Just then Orochimaru barged in the room, slamming the door behind him. Quickly, he unlocked the 'cage' and drug her out forcefully with a deep growl in his throat.

Minako hissed in discomfort at being man-handled but managed to glare at him. Orochimaru looked infuriated, "Your precious little 'family' actually made it to Konoha, you bitch!"

He slapped her across the face with a snapping noise. Minako grunted and could feel her cheek burning as well as the Celestial Prison Jutsu that marked her. She groaned at the pain and Orochimaru seemed to have gathered some satisfaction from it.

Minako smirked at him, getting him pissed again, "Good. I'm happy for them"

Orochimaru growled and threw her on the ground, kicking her side, "You bitch!"

The marks on Minako's body glowed bright yellow and orange, burning her. The man above her cackled, "Does it hurt?"

Minako clutched her stomach and whimpered as he grasped her hair, "Thanks to you my rebellious spy is most likely going to tell them all he knows about me. But don't get too excited about that, little girl."

He grinned, "He doesn't know anything about my location or anything of my plans. He is worthless to them"

Minako gulped but snarled in anger, carefully sitting up and spat at his feet, "Go to hell"

"Hrn" the man snarled, "You're lucky you heal fast, brat."

Something stopped Orochimaru and he smirked, "Do you remember child the necklace dear Tsunade gave you?"

Minako didn't speak but let the man continue, "Of course you remember."

He reached in his robes and took out the blue crystal that Granny Tsunade had given her. Minako tensed as Orochimaru swung it in his hand playfully, "You'll never see it again. You see, I've come to find out from my own little experiments on it that it holds a familiar chakra within. It has a power unique to Hashirama, the first Hokage, and has the ability to control Jinchuriki and the tailed beasts. This ability was enhanced by the necklace, which responded to the first's chakra, allowing him to control the chakra of the tailed beasts. It is said that Hashirama's Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, responds to this necklace to suppress the Nine-Tails' chakra when it influences you. Therefore it will be mine forever now. It's worth quite a lot I hear. Perhaps one day when I tire of it, I'll sell it. Who knows?"

Minako glared hatefully at the man, "You're a bastard"

He stopped and smiled down at her. Minako knew immediately that something was wrong.

Orochimaru grabbed her by her hair, "Do you have any idea where we are now?"

Minako lightly shook her head instead of answering and Orochimaru cackled, "We are in the Northern Hideout. Used for conducting my human experiments"

The girl's eyes widened in knowing fear, '_Shit'_

However, Orochimaru suddenly frowned, "Let's go shall we? You're overdue for another punishment."

Minako whimpered and tried to free herself but it was useless as Orochimaru quickly handcuffed and dragged her out of the room by her arm, digging his disgustingly long and sharp nails into her skin.

The girl trembled, knowing that something awful was going to happen but she tried to remain brave, "Where's Kabuto?"

Orochimaru glared at her, signaling for her to shut up, also sending pain through to her 'mark' that marred her body.

Minako, instead, decided to look around while she could. Everywhere around her were cells and people inside of them. Some of them jeered at her and cat-called, some whispered profanities while some of the decent ones yelled at Orochimaru for harming an innocent child.

After a while, Orochimaru stopped in front of a particular area that looked like a safe. It was a large and solid door with a giant lock on the side, _'Is he going to put me in there? What's in there?!'_

Orochimaru sniggered and shouted, "Oh Jugo! I have a present for you!"

Minako shivered, _'Who's Jugo?'_

A male voice could be heard behind the door, "Present . . ."

Orochimaru grinned even wider, "A special little girl, Jugo. Think of her as a toy."

"Toy . . ." he murmured from behind the door, "Girl . . . I'll kill her"

Minako whimpered, _'Has Orochimaru finally lost it?! He's really going to let whoever is in there kill me finally?!'_

But Orochimaru frowned, "No Jugo. You can't kill her but you can play with her. She heals unnaturally fast so you can have more fun with her. . . hehheheheh"

Jugo from inside the room sounded like he grumbled in both satisfaction and anger, making Minako let a tear fall down her cheek, _'Oh no'_

Orochimaru began unlocking the door and she finally lost it, "No!" she screamed, "Please! No! Please don't put me in there! Please!"

But he just smirked, opened the door quickly and threw her in carelessly, "have fun kids" and he shut the door with a slam.

Inside the room, Minako saw nothing. It was too dark but she could hear another human mumbling quietly and she could feel his breathe heavy in the air. Minako escaped into a corner and stared into darkness but it was no use. The man was already so accustomed to the dark that he could clearly see her.

However, he kept his distance and merely stared at her from the other side of the room with wide eyes. Thoughts were running through his head like crazy, _'I want to kill her . . . no don't kill her yet. . . . play with her, beat her to a pulp. . . no, I shouldn't. . . but she just looks so vulnerable. I want to kill her. But Lord Orochimaru said I couldn't'_

Meanwhile Minako shivered a bit from the cold. It was all stone, she could feel and the rough texture scratched her skin. She hugged herself tightly and let silent tears fall, _'Is this it?'_

Jugo glared at her crying form, '_Crying. She's crying. Good. No bad. I want to kill. . . good'_

He moved a little and his shackles sounded with his movements, causing the girl in the corner to flinch. Hesitantly, Jugo, ceased movement and settled for stared at her from a distance, _'Later'_

Minako kept looking around though, hoping that it would help her see in the dark somehow quicker but it was no use so she settled for waiting.

Neither knew how much time passed in the room but Minako could sense the man's eyes on her somehow, watching her every move.

But one thing was for certain, Orochimaru was just outside the door and Minako could sense it because of her mark burning. He was waiting for something to happen. Minako suspected he wanted to hear her screams, begging for forgiveness. Or perhaps it was to listen in case Jugo got too carried away?

Suddenly Minako heard the rattling again and she froze, hearing it get loud, '_Shit, he's coming closer!'_

I was true and although Minako still couldn't see in the pitch black room, Jugo was sitting right in front of her only a couple feet away with his legs crossed.

He stared at her as if she were the most interesting thing in the world.

'_So pretty.'_ He thought, '_I wonder why Orochimaru wishes for me to hurt her? Is she a threat someway?'_

Jugo narrowed his eyes, his sanity coming back to him just a little, if only for a while. He sighed and he saw Minako flinch again at the sound, wrapping herself tighter wither knees and arms against the corner of the wall.

'_She's terrified. But I can sense she's not exactly normal. Is that why she's here?'_

Jugo carefully leaned forward closer and closer until he was a foot away and his hand carefully glided in the air around her face. He wanted to touch her but knew it would only frighten her, especially when she couldn't see him.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he spoke, "Why are you here?"

Minako shook at the voice and looked around shocked that the voice was so close to her, "U-um . . . . I don't know. I guess to get punished. I don't know anymore"

Jugo stared at her in confusion, "You guess?"

She shrugged, "Aren't you supposed to hurt me by now?"

"Do you want me to?"

She shook her head violently, "No."

"Then I'll try and keep myself from doing so"

There was silence between them again but only for a few minutes before Jugo spoke again, "Why are you here?"

Minako looked around for the voice and knit her eyebrows together, "I-I already told you"

"No. You only said you were here to get punished. I asked why you are here in general."

"Oh." Minako's voice turned shy, "Orochimaru tricked me into coming to him so now I'm his prisoner I guess."

Jugo stuck out his bottom lip a bit, "Prisoner? He rarely has female prisoners. He sees the female gender as weak, usually. You must be special."

Minako sighed, "Special . . . I guess. I call it a curse"

Jugo fell silent, staring at her before backing up completely into his own corner again in silence.

On the other side of the door, Orochimaru clenched his fists. He was angry, mainly because he thought that Jugo would go crazy and attack the girl. But the other reason he was angry was because Minako spoke so freely to the stranger as if he'd been a friend the whole time.

He grit his teeth before just huffing to himself and walking away, '_Oh well. Jugo will lose his sanity soon again. He can't stay calm forever. That's HIS curse'_

-888888888888888888888-

It was a few hours later.

Jugo was trembling, trying to control the urge to slam her head against the wall, making her brains splatter against the stone. However, it didn't help when Minako decided to speak first this time, "W-why are YOU here?"

Jugo heard her but snarled, biting his lips in anger. He was starting to lose it again, "I-I can't control it"

Minako was curious, "Control what?"

He was silent.

Minako blinked over to him, as she was finally able to see a darker figure at the other side of the room, even though it was still dark as night in the small room.

She sighed, "I left everyone I ever cared about. Back in my village. . . .I thought that they didn't care about me. That they hated me because of my curse"

Jugo listened, hanging on to whatever sanity he had left to hear her before he snapped.

"Orochimaru sent me in here to you for a reason I suppose. You are dangerous right? You'd probably be able to kill me if I were normal."

"N-normal?" Jugo's eye twitched as he growled and started to come closer to her.

"Yeah" she said, "I heal rather fast, you see"

Jugo stood above her, his eyes widening with hatred and blood-lust. Minako sensed this but stayed still on the ground.

"I'm . . . a monster I guess"

Jugo snapped and roared, throwing down a punch at the girl before being caught. Minako grabbed his fist before it could land. Even though her hands were still in the handcuffs, Minako just realized how much bigger the man was than her. His one fist fit in two of her palms!

But Minako let the fox's chakra surround her, overpowering the Celestial prison jutsu just a little, "I can be dangerous too"

Minako them stood up, her hands still holding Jugo's one fist, and looked up to glare at him straight in the eyes. Whilst using the fox's chakra to stop Jugo's attack, her eyes had turned red just like the fox's eyes. She could now see Jugo's full form, including the look in his eyes. She stared into his own and growled lowly, crunching his fist a bit with her hands.

Suddenly Jugo's eyes widened and he snapped away in terror, gasping at the might the small girl held.

"W-what are you?!"

Minako stepped back again, knowing that he had calmed once more. She shrugged at him and sat back down on the stone floor.

"What am I?" she repeated his words, "I'm Minako Uzumaki. The Jinchuriki for the Nine-tailed Fox Demon"

Jugo swallowed and narrowed his eyes at her now returned blue ones. She couldn't see him anymore like she could before when she used the fox's chakra but she could feel his rising fear and curiosity.

The orange-haired man hummed, "You've seemed to have calmed me from killing you. Interesting."

"Calmed you?"

"Yes" Jugo sat down in front of her again, "How. . . How long have you been with Orochimaru? Do you know of the curse mark?"

Minako nodded, "It's been over a year now but I knew of the mark before then. A friend of mine has the mark but chose a different path than Orochimaru"

Jugo hummed again, "Your friend is brave. The curse mark is a powerful thing and if not contained properly can be dangerous for the victim."

She tilted her head, "How do you know?"

Jugo smirked humorlessly, "Because Lord Orochimaru created the curse mark using me. My clan was special this way. Their Kekkei Genkai was the Curse I spoke of before."

Minako gasped, "So you're where it came from? That's what's wrong with Sasuke?"

Jugo narrowed his eyes again, "It seems so I suppose. Your friend, being injected with a serum they created using my blood, is now cursed just as I am. I'm sorry"

Minako shook her head, "That's why he had been so angry all of the time and had so many mood swings after we met that creep" she deducted, "Is there any way to get rid of it?"

Jugo frowned, "I'm afraid not. Either he dies or Lord Orochimaru dies. But you know. . . enough about that." He gently came more forward and ruffled her red hair soothingly, "You're special. Special enough that Lord Orochimaru doesn't see the need to give you the curse mark. I see instead he gave you something else of equal cruelty."

Minako nodded, "He calls it the Celestial Prison Jutsu. It's about the same way to remove it as it is the curse mark. Either I die or he dies OR removes it of his own free will. It burns sometimes when he wants to make me suffer. The only way to soothe the burn is with water"

Jugo nodded, feeling more normal than he ever had before, "This is the most I've talked to someone for a long while. Your chakra. I can sense it clearly even though I'm not a sensory type. It's so bright, innocent and warm"

"Innocent?!" Minako chuckled, "Don't make me laugh! With what's inside of me, I'm anything but!"

Jugo hummed," Well that other chakra was different. But yours solely is what I say. You're good"

Minako smiled, "Really?" she wasn't too sure about that statement, herself.

The man smiled for the first time in a long time, "Of course. And anyone who can calm my blood-thirsty side is a friend of mine."

Minako smiled, "Thank you."

Jugo suddenly frowned, not that Minako could see that, "Lord Orochimaru is coming back. I'd bet he's going to take you out of here now since nothing happened like he expected it to."

"Oh" Minako frowned, "But you're really the first person I've got to talk to that wasn't so bad here. I'll miss you."

Jugo chuckled and laughed a bit, "Don't worry. If you somehow make it out or kill him . . . . Don't forget me, alright? Then I'll be able to protect you."

"But you could probably escape now!" Minako stood up with him as Jugo had, "You could use your power and we could get out of here together! We can go to Konoha and we'll BOTH be safe!"

Jugo shook his head, "Orochimaru wouldn't like it if I left. He'd just lock me back in here again and punish you even worse with another 'experiment' of his"

Minako shivered, "Fine. But I swear to you! I'll get you out of here someday! Okay?!"

Jugo nodded but Minako suddenly scratched the back of her head nad laughed, "Oh I'm sorry! What's your name again? Heheh"

Jugo raised an eyebrow, "It's Jugo"

Minako nodded, "Right! Jugo! Got it!"

Just then Orochimaru opened the door inviting in a blinding light, "Ah." He sighed, "I see that you haven't done anything to her, Jugo. What a pity."

He sounded disgusting but he merely grabbed Minako by her arm and drug her out with a growl. Jugo went back to his corner without another word and sat down as Minako was roughly taken from him.

The orange-haired man smiled to himself, "Minako Uzumaki, huh?"

-8888888888888888888888888-

Itachi Uchiha was never one really for games.

Of course he'd play with his younger brother years ago but those days were over.

The man was currently near Konoha, hidden in stealth so no one would see or recognize him. Every few weeks, he'd come to Konoha. One reason was to sneak away from his annoying partner, Kisame. The other reason was to check up on his little brother secretly.

Since the Third Hokage was no longer able to protect him, Itachi knew that Sasuke would be targeted by Danzou soon, if not already.

'_If only he had gone to Orochimaru instead then I wouldn't have to worry. As much.'_

He closed his eyes and sighed as he skillfully managed to break into Konoha undetected.

He wore black clothing instead of the Akatsuki robes. Also, instead of a straw hat like he wore the first time he ventured into Konoha after the Third's death, he wore a hood that shielded his face. Since it was rainy out as well, he looked just like everyone else did.

Itachi walked and walked around Konoha until he finally found his brother but wasn't where he expected him to be. Itachi expected Sasuke to either be home or at one of the training grounds.

Instead, Itachi saw his little brother sitting at the bar of Ichiraku's with a little girl who was happily chatting away. Itachi didn't recognize the girl but it was clear that Sasuke wasn't too happy to be around her. If the older Uchiha had to guess, he'd say that Sasuke was being forced to watch her for some reason.

'_Hm. So Sasuke made it to Jounin already. Just what I'd expect of my little brother'_

He watched from a distance as Sasuke silently ate ramen with the little girl, _'It's probably tomato flavored. He's so weird.'_

The little girl then stopped talking, making Sasuke look down at her in confusion with a little concern mixed in. He asked her if she was alright. Itachi listened in, straining is ears.

Sasuke slurped his ramen neatly, "Something wrong kid?"

The girl, Kimi, nodded her head sadly, "Yea! Just tha I miss 'er"

Sasuke stopped eating, "Who?" but he already knew the answer.

Kimi pouted, "Minako! She was nice. Even 'ough she was scary at first"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, _'Minako Uzumaki? But I thought Orochimaru had her?'_

Sasuke coughed, "Yeah? She wasn't so scary though, huh?"

Kimi shook her head,"She was awesome! I want ta be a ninja too when I grow up!"

Sasuke smirked softly, "Yeah she has that effect on people."

"You think she'll come back?"

Sasuke glanced at Kimi, a little unsure of himself but nodded, "Of course. And I'll be the one to bring her back. Now hurry up and eat before it gets cold, kid. You're parents said they'll want you back right after lunch."

Kimi nodded and started eating her ramen again, slurping it messily. Sasuke smirked.

Itachi watched in amazement. Sasuke was completely different than when he last saw him. The last time he saw Sasuke, the boy was intent on killing him. Now Sasuke had finally seemed to have moved on a bit, more concentrated on Minako.

The oldest Uchiha hummed in sadness. Of course he was sad for Minako. It wasn't the girl's fault she had the Nine-tails inside of her and that's, unfortunately, exactly what the Akatsuki was after. Itachi didn't want to harm her or any of the other Jinchuriki but he had no choice. HE was so close in figuring out exactly why they were collecting them. It couldn't be for peace. No, the destructive power was too much not to be used for something else. Itachi sighed but turned his attention back to Sasuke who was paying for the food and helping the girl down off the stool.

Itachi followed them in silence, stealthily keeping out of sight. Finally after a few minutes, Sasuke came to Kimi's temporary house that held her and her parents and he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a parent opened the door, thanked and tried to welcome Sasuke inside the home but the boy respectfully declined.

Itachi sighed but watched as Sasuke started walking away down the street. The older brother followed, still undetected.

'_He must be going home now.'_

But Itachi couldn't be more wrong as Sasuke went to a familiar apartment.

'_Minako Uzumaki's apartment? Why is he here? He can't really think-'_

But Sasuke walked in and shut the door behind him. Itachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion and went to the nearest window the skillfully peek inside without his brother noticing. Inside the small apartment, Itachi could see Sasuke getting out cleaning supplies.

'_He's going to clean?'_

He watched in fascination as Sasuke cleaned the whole apartment and then walked into a different room when he was finished. Itachi walked around the apartment until he found the bedroom window and peeked inside, still undetected.

Sure enough, there was Sasuke sitting on the bed holding a headband in his hands. Since Sasuke had a headband on, Itachi suspected it to be Minako's. Itachi watched as Sasuke just held it in his hands with the most lost look on his face he had ever seen. It seemed that Sasuke was even more lost than when Itachi had murdered the whole clan.

'_Oh brother'_ Itachi sighed while leaning against the wall away from the window, _'She really means that much to you doesn't she?'_

Sasuke suddenly then stood up and walked out of the room. Itachi quickly escaped up on the roof and watched as Sasuke left the apartment and walked down the street. Itachi followed him discreetly until they reached a training ground.

That's where Sasuke finally let loose and trained by himself vigorously. Itachi watched until night fell but Sasuke wasn't letting up. A proud smile graced Itachi's face until Sasuke finally collapsed in the grass.

Itachi sighed, "Hn. So stubborn like always, little brother" he jumped down from the tree he was perched in and stood over his sibling.

Finally, with another sigh, he took off his hood and flung it over Sasuke's body to keep him warm. Itachi kneeled down and brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face, "IF you really care about this girl, Sasuke. . . . Don't let her go."

He walked away with a small smile on his face, '_You've become so strong now little brother. I couldn't be more proud.'_

As he left the Village the same way he came, Itachi traveled by the trees but Orochimaru came into his mind, _'I have to keep the others from wanting to go after Uzumaki. I've kept their attention away from her so far but soon there will be no more excuses. They are going to go after the One-tail next soon.'_

Itachi grumbled to himself, '_I just hope that the girl hasn't forgotten herself'_

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Minako laid down in her cell, almost happy for meeting someone new who didn't want to actually hurt her. It was too bad, though, that they had once again moved to another hideout and away from Jugo.

Now they were in the Eastern Hideout. Minako didn't know where it was, even though she had been there often but she did know that it was kept underground.

Deep in her memories Minako could remember being allowed to walk around the area though. In another room, she knew that there was someone else being held prisoner. Someone that definitely was not normal and was kept in a tank of water. In fact, he WAS the water. It sounded strange and all but really, that's all Minako could remember of the man other than what was written on the tank: Experiment J5206- Suigetsu Hozuki.

'_He didn't seem so bad I guess. Oh well. I'll just have to free Jugo AND Suigetsu when I escape. . . .If I escape'_

-888888888888888888888888888888-

A few days later Kabuto walked into the room with a smirk on his face. He leaned down to the cell and grinned at her, "How you holding up, Uzumaki?"

Minako just glared at him and Kabuto chuckled as he lightly ran him hand down on of the bars, "You really are feisty aren't you? I bet you'd be amazing in bed"

Immediately Minako jumped backwards, as far away from Kabuto as she could get but the man merely laughed it off, "Oh don't' worry. You're not my type, Uzumaki. I prefer docile submissive partners who know their place. Not annoying, stupid little pests like you."

He mindlessly scratched off some rust that was flaking off one of the bars, "I just came to let you know that unfortunately, Orochimaru has ceased all desire to train you as a weapon. Frankly, it's getting too risky and long to break you. So instead you'll just be kept in a cell all of the time like this. Forever."

Minako shuddered but Kabuto smirked, "Hey. You could have been one of us but you decided that your 'friends' meant more than protection from the Akatsuki. Such a fool you are. Now you'll rot in here until you're a skeleton"

Minako just stared until she decided that his laughter was getting annoying, "Shut up"

Kabuto stopped laughing and fixed his glasses with a snarl, "You better watch your mouth, girl. We've destroyed your will once. We can do it again."

Minako shook her head, "No. You can't."

"And why's that?" he seemed amused until he saw Minako smile.

"Because I'm Minako Uzumaki. The number one hyperactive knucklehead Kunoichi of Konoha and I'm unbreakable. You can try all you like but I will never forget who I truly am. I will never give up. Put that in your notes"

Kabuto snarled and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "We'll see about that"

As he left, Minako let her smile fall, _'I will never forget. Never.'_

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**Alright everyone I think that's it for alternating POVs. It's just going to be Sasuke now until they meet together again. Enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Now here's the songs for next chapter's vote! Remember now these songs are going to be for Sasuke.**

**Take me to Church by Hozier**

**Photograph by Nickelback**

**Just Stop by Disturbed**

**Other**


End file.
